


The Sacrifice Becomes the Hunter

by sunshinelou



Series: Tales of the Demon's Offering [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, Blood, Crying, Difficult Decisions, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Goddesses, Illusions, M/M, Multi, Murder, Poison, Seven Deadly Sins, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, and unblindess i guess, im really bad at tags have yall notice that, no beta we die like men, technically, you already know i don't mean the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelou/pseuds/sunshinelou
Summary: “I wish you all the luck of the stars”Akaashi, fleeing from the flurry of emotions Kuroo has caused him,literally rushes into a parallel universe; the Hunt of Sins.He must compete against in Sin in chances of getting back to his worldand winning any wish of his choosing.As he moves through this world, he is given sight and begins to see,to understand what he never imagined he couldFollow Akaashi in his journey through the Seven Deadly Sins;with his wit, bravery and a centaur as his only weapons..*Part two of this series. Pls read the story before to fully understand!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Original Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Semi Eita, Bokuto in dis for ten seconds ik but still, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, don't even ask it happens for like three seCONDS
Series: Tales of the Demon's Offering [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547569
Comments: 42
Kudos: 116





	1. XIV: apathy / idleness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, author-san back. This second part is technically short in number of chapters but not in work count. Enjoy my non-beta story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi begins his Hunt in a Garden of flowers owned by a sleepy fellow

**CHARACTER INFO: **

**KAGEYAMA TOBIO:** Aid in the Hunt of Sins. Just under 100 years old

**Current Appearance:** Tall and lean build with jet black hair surrounding his face and over his eyes. Blue eyes and sharp face. 

**Known Species:** Centaur

**Personality:** Responsible and intimidating. Was picked as an Aid upon his request but also his brooding and intense nature. Very good skills in fighting, swordplay and archery. 

**Other Names: **Prince

  *     * Tobio (飛雄) - _Flying Hero_
    * Kageyama (影山) - _Shadow Mountain_

**KIYOOMI SAKUSA**

**Current Appearance:** small and taking the appearance of a young child although he is well over 100 years old. It gives the impression that he is weak and he is often times underestimated. His has pale skin with a grey tint, red cheeks with black curly hair and dark eyes. He has a birthmark (two) on his forehead. He wears clothes too big for him

**Known Species:** unknown. most understood as a ghost vessel of the Sin that inhabitants him.

**Personality:** Extremely uncaring to events that take place around him and only bothers with his plants. He only gets upset when people charge in to physically harm him or his flowers. He likes the colors blue and grey and napping for long period of times. He enjoys the sound of music and hates being forced to do something. He is actually quite sweet and has a very soft spot for children despite his gloomy personality

**Other Names: **The Ghost Boy 

  * Sakusa (佐久早) can be read as 'Forever Early'. 
    * 久 - Forever / For a long time.  
早 - Early.
  * Kiyoomi (聖臣) - 'Holy Minister'. 
    * 聖 - Holy.  
臣 - Royal subject / Minister.

###  **INFO FOR THE PUBLIC:**

**SEVEN DEADLY SINS:** Each year, a forest in the Human world is selected, and a gate (or portal) opens. Species of every kind in the surrounding areas are met with a task: to go through each sin, pass and you  are granted any wish when you've completed all seven levels. If you lose, the particular Sin chooses your fate. Each year, there is a different requirement contestants (also named Hunters) that acts like a ticket for admission.

This year, you must obtain Neko’s Blood in any form to enter. Unbeknownst to Akaashi, the charm Sugawara had given him contained that feline blood, and he stumbled into the arena without knowing. Once you are inside, only a Sin can allow you entrance back into your world, guided out by an Aid.

.

.

.

_ ** SAGA TWO ** _

_ ** The Sacrifice Becomes the Hunter ** _

_ ** 14 ** _

Akaashi flinches when the darkness parts, the feeling still unfamiliar to him, his new sight. He still feels as though it is all too strange, like a dream that hadn’t ended. But he had felt the silk of Kageyama’s fur, the fullness of the centaur’s face in his hands, how his heart leapt looking into those dark eyes. Kageyama was _ real_, the centaur was real. And what a spectacular sight to be the first thing Akaashi has ever seen. 

That thought also made the human jittery. To think about what he himself looked like. Would he be as nearly captivating as Kageyama was? He surely was smaller, _human, _more curved and frailer as he glanced at his dainty, smoother fingers in comparison to Kageyama massive and worked frame. 

He clothes were also different. They were duller colors of the brown and cream. His trousers were black, as were his shoes. His rings were bright, sliver colored as he remembers his father telling him. Currently three adorned his fingers, index, middle and ring. He knew well that his hair was colored back, his skin the same pale as Kageyama. Did his eyes, told to be foggy and white shift as well? Or had it remained the same? 

What would his parents look like? Oikawa and Iwaizumi would try their best to explain their looks; Yuto had a stubble he let grown out but never formed into a bread. Akaashi as a child would giggle whenever he felt it. His jaw was squared, and his hair was flat and straight, a brown color as he described. Now Akaashi wonder _how bright a brown was_? Or was it dark like the soil? Touma was softer, his skin, his hands, everything about the man. His face was round, and his eyes were slanted. Akaashi loved running his hands through his father’s hair, the luscious, wavy curls tangled by Akaashi’s wandering fingers. He had no doubt his parent’s appearance would overwhelm him as much like Kageyama’s had.

Akaashi yelps as his feet began to be cushioned by something cold below him. He steps back, his eyes examining the new ground. The color, was some in relation to the blue Kageyama wore, but it was much more... warm? Akaashi bent down, holding the strands between his hands.

“Grass,” Akaashi said. “This is grass. It has not changed but...” He plucked a few strands, the limp pieces in his palms. The wind picks up, blowing them away gently. “I never thought it’d look like this.” 

He stands again, looking out to the massive fields of said grass. They were dashes of new colors, that began to take over the green as he is walking further and further into it, the grass now up to his calves. The grass that rubbed against his skin tickled his toes gently, Akaashi undeterred and taken by the flowers and their sheer size, now completely surrounded now, up to his thighs. 

There seems to be two types, both by touch he was unfamiliar to. They must’ve been native to a different land. One was white in color, shaped downwards and curved like a bell. They inside colored yellow and they hung on the same plant, down in a row. It was very... cute. Tiny in shape but took up the majority of space in the field.

Above, amongst the bushes was flower of a different color but seemed as if it derived from that pink shade, but very pale expanding differently from the first flower. Skinner then flared out neared the end. They hung above his head, Akaashi being able to peek inside them. The short of reminded him of a funnel he used when cooking. He reached up; fingers ready to caress the petal when a voice broke through the silence. 

“Who's in my garden?” A voice startled Akaashi, stumbling back and clutching his hand to his chest. 

Akaashi turns around, a small figure enlarging as it nears. He looked... young? Although his voice was just as deep as Akaashi. He has messy hair, curly and his eyes were dark, black. He yawns loudly as he nears, stretching his limbs dramatically. He had two spots above his right eye, and a mask over his mouth. He was dressed in all of that one color, blue. It paled in comparison to the outfit that adorned Kageyama. And it wasn’t nearly as dark as the centaur’s eyes. There were noticeable lines under the boy’s eyes, reddened and intense. Was he ill? Maybe tired? 

“Hello. Pardon my actions if they offended you.” Akaashi says, bowing slightly as the boy, who definitely looks older up closely, stops in front of the human. 

“You were the blind human, weren't you?” The man asked and Akaashi nods. “How is it? Having sight as compared to not seeing at all?” He speaks smoothly, his covering his mouth as he yawns. It looked sort of silly, being that he had a mask over his mouth. 

Akaashi purses his lips, searching for the right words in his mind. “Very different, overwhelming to be honest. I am grateful for grace.m bestowed on me.” Akaashi asked, reminded that Kageyama had asked the Sins for permission to give him sight. 

“Are you thanking them even though you have still to meet any of them? Strange.” The man asked, voice filled with mirth, but passing Akaashi before he could answer. “Humans truly are faithless.” He adds, standing before the large tree of flowers Akaashi was once at. “Well... doesn’t matter to me. I’m much too tired for this.” He comments easily. He reaches up, in his amazingly small height, to... pat Akaashi on the head. Akaashi takes the action in stride, strangely warmed by it.

“What is your name, then?” Akaashi asked, not taken back by the man’s soft hostility. Akaashi was hoping he would be able to ask the man for help in completing his task against the Sin he would soon meet. Sugawara had mentioned that people were unable to work together in the Hunt, but only if you knew them. That didn’t mean Akaashi couldn’t befriend someone he met inside, did it? 

“Kiyoomi Sakusa. Pleasure.” He says dryly, not casting a look back at the human.

“That is a very beautiful name.” Akaashi murmurs, looking down at his hands. Sakusa’s step stutters for a moment but he doesn’t comment, simply humming in response.

The man pulls from his pockets an object, no bigger than his palm. He places his fingers within the two matching holes, opening the contraption. By the style, Akaashi could guess that those were a pair of scissors. He used them often when working on his crafts like clothes and blankets. Now getting to look at them, the sliver gleam and sharp point, the seemed so much more dangerous than he imagined. Sakusa cut off some of the plants, four or so flowers and held them to his chest, fingers petting the petals 

“What is that, tucked under your arm?” Akaashi asked to break the silence. 

Sakusa glances down, pulling at the object and holding it. Akaashi nods. It was the color of gold, lighter than the accents Kageyama wore on his shirt but just as beautiful and sparkling. “This is my harp. An instrument that helps me sleep. Supposed I won’t be needed this, since this will be quite easy.” The man explains, yawning the last words so the human is unable to catch them. Sakusa finally turns and looks at Akaashi. “You really know nothing of this Hunt, do you? As if you stumbled in here unintentionally.” 

Akaashi cheeks colored, feeling sheepish. “Well, you could say that.” He said lowly as the man stepped closer. Sakusa places a hand, covered in dust of the flowers against Akaashi’s forehead. It warms the skin there immediately, Akaashi’s eyes suddenly grew heavy as he keeps his gaze on the other man. 

“You are a very worried being, aren’t you Akaashi?” He says quietly, his thumb rubbing against the human’s temples then back to the center of his forehead. “Worried of being a burden to all of those around you. So intense. What a pitiful thing.” 

“Yes, I wanna...” The scent of the flower slowly began filling Akaashi’s nose, powerful and almost burning his nostrils. “I wanna help so no one... gets hurts... my fault.” 

“I see that already, no need to speak.” Sakusa says, applying more pressure. “Your family is beautiful. No other siblings however. And your village did not what you... My... what a sad life. Such a sad creature indeed.” he says, yawning loudly. “I think you should sleep it off.” 

“What?” Akaashi says, pulling back gently. “I have a chance... to get something while I'm in here, to help...” 

“Let’s be honest Akaashi,” Sakusa interrupts himself with a yawn, blinking slowly before looking at Akaashi intently. “You are severely unprepared to attempt to get anything from the Sins, even me. And I am clearly not the fighting type.” 

“You are... a Sin?” Akaashi asked, his body tingling in warmth. 

“Yes. I am the Sin of Sloth, believe it or not. And you have lost since you stepped into this garden. Look around you...” Sakusa yawns, his voice getting higher, as if he was smiling.

“These beautiful flowers are called Lily of the valley. And they are poisonous. Cause all sorts of shit to happen inside of you, although they have mild and slow affect. You’ve been exposed to them for more than 20 minutes. Such a large quantity if I do so say myself.” Sakusa says easily and Akaashi’s eyes widen in horror. 

“And these Foxglove flowers. They are poisonous as well. I won't use this on you however. Beautiful and deadly.” Sakusa steps closer to Akaashi, looking down at him with wide eyes. “Just like you, hmm?” He asked with a soft caress of the human’s cheek.

Akaashi was speechless. The only think he could do was wipe at the powder on his head. His arms felt so heavy as he moves, looking back at the man. 

“Just lay in the flowers and sleep. I will have Kageyama bring you back to outside the forest. They’re no need to kill you here.” Sakusa says with a yawn, turning away from Akaashi. 

“I’m not gonna... die?” Akaashi says slowly, eyes wet with tears. Sakusa looks over his shoulder, pulling down his mask and for the first time, smiling. 

“Humans are strange things. So scared to die yet so willing." Sakusa says with a small yawn. "No, you will not die. You know, I like you enough not kill you, so I did not have you consume anything. This will simply numb you to sleep. You’re welcome.” 

Akaashi nods, looking down at his palms. They were slowly becoming blurry, foggy as if there were something blocking his vision. His body felt massive and heavy, as if he were dragging weights around. The sound around him slowly began to die down. But what sound kept on was a slow, rhythmic _thump! _he heard from above. He looked up at the man in front of him, the sound soft as it escaped from him. _His heartbeat was so beautiful. _Akaashi thought as he reached out his hand.

“Will you... lay with me?” Akaashi says as he slowly sinks to his knees. Sakusa is looking at him fully now, his face could almost be described as one of shock. “Just. Just until I fall asleep.” He adds.

Sakusa looks hesitant but nods stiffly, setting his harp down and sitting on his knees beside Akaashi. Akaashi’s hands hover over the Sloth Ain, before grabbing them pulling him in with what little might he had. Akaashi lays on his back, the mass of flowers cushioning him as Sakusa lays on his chest. Now closer than ever, Akaashi sighed at the soothing feeling of the Sloth sin’s heartbeat, which didn’t grow louder but stronger, more prominent, keeping Akaashi awake, just barely. 

“Your limbs... are so bunched up.” Akaashi says, jaw working overtime to produce such simple words. “Have you never laid with anyone before?” He could barely able to hear his own voice as he spoke. 

“Of course I have, human.” Sakusa snaps and Akaashi uses his energy to look up, finding that red now on the pale man’s cheeks. _Blush? _Akaashi thought numbly. 

“You are the Sleep Sin, but that doesn’t mean... you have...?” 

“I am not the _Sleep _Sin; I am the Sloth sin. It is to do things without _care.” _Sakusa hissed, yawning sharply after and Akaashi hummed in response. 

They two do not speak after that. Akaashi fills the silence with a hum of a song that fills his mind. The tone is lighthearted, soft to both of their ears, calming his mind and heart as the numbness reaches nearly all his limbs. 

“What song do you sing?” Sakusa asked, his voice deeper before. His breathing had deepened besides Akaashi as the lullaby continues, drawing him into a sleepy haze as well. 

“I... don’t know... honest.” Akaashi explains, his jaw attempting to stick into place. 

It could have been a few seconds that past or years in between them but time didn’t even seem possible with the state Akaashi was in. His eyes were still open, that blue colored skin filled with soft looking clouds scattered all over. The flowers beside him, tickled his sides and cheeks, aiding him in his near sleep. The only thing that seemed to keep him awake was Sakusa’s steady and sure pulse.

As he felt his eyes close, he was suddenly pulled by his arm until he was standing straight up. A lanky hand came close and wiped his face, whispering words in a language unfamiliar to him. All the weight that seeped into his bones was lifted instantly, Akaashi blinking his eyes wildly. He rubs at his face where the hand removed itself, his gaze finding Kageyama in front of him, a sort of smile on his lips. 

“Well... this was... unexpected.” was the first thing the centaur said, a harsh gaze of confusion on his face. Akaashi’s brows furrows. 

“Kageyama... is the Hunt over? Sakusa said you would come to retrieve me...” Akaashi begins to explain. 

“Yes, he had also informed me of that. However, I am here for something else now. Akaashi Keiji, congratulations. You have past the Hunt of Sloth, Kiyoomi Sakusa.” Kageyama declared and the wind picked up, the flowers fluttered wildly, petals pulling and whipping with the air, fluttering around the human who stood, a look of disbelief decorating his face 

“But I didn’t... I have done nothing to-” Akaashi stops himself, turning to look behind him. Still laying amidst the flowers was a sleeping Sakusa, curled up, one hand gripping the flowers. 

“There is no _right_ way to defeat the Sins, but I am summoned when you have ‘won’ and it seems like you have.” 

“I... won.” Akaashi repeats, the hand over his heart clenched in a triumphant fist. Akaashi turns to Kageyama, a determined look on his face. “What next?” 

“I will lead you there.” Kageyama offers, walking away and Akaashi follows after. He turns around a moment after, rushing over and squatting beside the sin. Akaashi takes off one of his rings. It’s a sliver band given to him by Oikawa. He had several others he could use to replace this one. He takes it off and places it on Sakusa’s fingers. He picks each kind of flower, places it in his pocket. He felt sort of wrong leaving the boy here, to wake up alone. He had be worried about him, seeing his clearly sleep-deprived for. Hopefully he’s appreciate the parting gift. 

He dusts off his pants and rushes back to Kageyama, who is looking at him, neutral face and all. 

Again, they reach another door. It was just a grand and detailed as the other one, but it was a vibrant color, brighter than the color of grass. 

“I will appear to bring you to the next Sin. I wish you the luck of all the stars, Akaashi Keiji of F-" 

“Will you address me like that every time?” Akaashi asked, amusement in his voice. Kageyama stops his introduction, looking down. 

“It is what is asked of me. Would you prefer I say something else?” He asked politely. 

“No. I was simply curious.” Akaashi says, turning back to face his next task. “I am ready.” And with that, the doors slowly creak open, the same awaited darkness there to greet him. 

So, with a quiet breath, Akaashi steps into it. 

“I will appear to bring you to the next Sin. I wish you the luck of all the stars, Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani, boy of 26 winters.” 


	2. XV: jealously / desire / avarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi sees himself first the first time in the room of mirrors.  
He then meets a pair of brothers colored green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! The immediate positive feedback that I received was so heartwarming that I had to upload another chapter. Thank you for your words and PLEASE keep them up.

** CHARACTER INFO: **

** MIYA ASTUMU **

**Current Appearance:** Tall and big build. Yellow blonde hair and usually carrying a lazy half smile

**Known Species:** unknown. most understood as a ghost vessel of the Sin that inhabitants him.

**Personality:** appears to be a carefree, confident person who's enjoys provoking people. He can be quite arrogant, condescending, and always gets first dips on Hunters who come into their level. [Osamu](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Osamu_Miya) has described him as "someone who doesn't listen to others, doesn't return what he borrows, and lies habitually."

**Other Names: **pain-in-the-ass-brother

  * Atsumu (侑) - _Urge to eat_
    * _(Metaphorically cannot satisfy his hunger for winning)_
  * Miya (宮) - _Shrine_

** MIYA OSAMU **

**Current Appearance:** Tall and big build. Sliver-white hair and a flat face. 

**Known Species:** unknown. most understood as a ghost vessel of the Sin that inhabitants him.

**Personality:** Stoic and very intimidating. Appears to be the calmer of the Miya twins with a laid back and deadpan personality. Osamu's powers aren't always on display because of his more flashy brother but he can be highly competitive and when it gets into his job, he can become aggressive.

**Other Names: **younger brother

  * Osamu (治) - _To rule/govern_
  * Miya (宮) - _Shrine_

.

.

.

_ **15** _

Akaashi is taken aback by how cold the room is when he steps into it. His toes immediately curl, and he jumps as they press against the frigid of the wooden floor. The scene vastly differed from where he met Sloth. It seems like a simple home setting; a leather chair for two, a table, a rug. Right behind that was a table, items on top that adore it. The floor was a dark wood of some sorts. There was even a fireplace. Surrounding the room were dozens of small candles, light and the glow of the flame flickering gently

What make Akaashi feel unease was that the ordinary room had no windows. The wall pattern looked as the it was moving. Every time Akaashi would blink, it seemed to stop its movement, just to proceed again. The space itself felt very small and condense, as if you could split the air in half. Everything was colored some shade of green. From the chairs to the walls to the plates set on the tables to the single light that hung from above. Even the fire was green, which Akaashi knew was wrong, remembering that orange and yellow were the color for the flickering heat as his father had described. The room felt cold, unlived-in so to speak. 

There seemed to be only one exit, which ways the door straight across from him. He walked the length of the small room quickly, turning the knob. A breeze rushed at the back of him, stilling him from opening the door fully. A tight pressure crawled up his back, settling uneasily into his bones. He felt conflicted. Wanting to turn around to see if anything loomed behind him but just as frightened to do so. The feeling he got in this room was nothing compared to the energy that Sakusa exuded. His aura was calm and fuzzy, like the moments before sleep takes over the body. Even before being poisoned by the flowers, Akaashi was at eased by the slow lull of his heartbeat, even and clear. 

The feeling that tacked itself over his skin, starling his goosebumps was akin to when he was a teen, woken up almost every evening by his own vivid nightmares. Unable to scream into the dead of night in fear of worrying his parents but feeling vulnerable, alone in his own bed. 

Akaashi closes his eyes, reveling in the familiar darkness to comfort him. Although he was immensely grateful to be given his sight, he couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t overwhelming. It was like his mind was working overtime to make sense of what he was seeing. Everything his eyes settled on his mind would begin to process, always buzzing, always trying to understand. And this strange world that he was in wasn’t fitting to take time and learn about his surroundings. But being in the darkness he’s become accustom to sin he was young, he was able to breathe, to settle back into him body. He released his breath deeply, pushing the door open. 

The room is much bright than the one previous, instantly making the human shut his eyes. He steps inside and soon after the door behind him closes loudly, the sound settling into his chest uncomfortably. 

When Akaashi opens his eyes again, he’s surrounded by images of himself. 

All around the room, the walls and ceilings are covered with… Akaashi. There he stood, eyes wide as he tentatively walks towards his mirror image, had reaching out to touch. His fingers are stopped, presses against the cool material reflecting back at him. 

“A mirror,” he thinks to himself. He remembers once asking his papa _ how do seeing people see themselves? _and his papa explained the concept of mirrors to him, how they were built from sand, how they worked by bouncing off light to make a reflection of whatever stands before it. Akaashi always thought it was fascinating.

To be able to look at himself… for the first time. He stared back his reflection in awe. He watched is mouth move, widening then closing it shut quickly. He couldn’t help but use Kageyama as a reference. They had different eyes.The centaur’s were bigger while Akaashi where longer, _ slanted _ he thinks. They were also a different color. Akaashi’s was darker than grass—if that had a name, he didn’t know it yet. His hair was the same color though, yet it moved upward and around his head instead of lying flat. Yet it wasn’t as curled as Sakusa’s had been. He wasn't near as small looking as the Sloth sin but wasn't thin and solid as Kageyama. He seemed… to fill out more. It was frustrating not have words to describe things he’s never seen. How did people do it every day? 

His clothes seemed kind of… worn. They didn’t not sparkle and glow as did Kageyama’s nor were they bright like Sakusa’s. 

But here he was, after 26 years here he stood, tall and _ alive _in front of this mirror. The human didn’t even realize he was crying until a noise from behind startled him, jumping and the tears falling down his cheeks. 

“He must think he’s so great because he just won against Sloth, doesn’t he look smug? Huh, Osamu?” A voice assumes out loud. Akaashi turns his head, wiping his tears away rapidly but he only catches a small glimpse of something before it disappears 

“Looking him playing dumb. What are you crying for? Doesn’t he look so dumb, Osamu?” The voice continues their taunting, Akaashi attempting to catch a flicker of the person speaking. Their voice was loud and seemed to pounce off the walls, as if coming from every direction. 

Suddenly, something brushes up against Akaashi’s arms, pinching the skin harshly. The human yelps as the voice’s laugh echoes in the small room. Akaashi looks into the mirror, the mark already starting to bruise a dark red color. It wasn’t painful per say but it was pulsing gently and uncomfortable. Akaashi touches it gently, hisses at the pain the bloom briefly before disappearing again into dull ache. 

Once again, he jumps when fingers grip his skin, not even for five or so seconds before releasing, leaving him with another mark. Against, the shadow flashes for a moment but it was too quick for Akaashi’s eyes to catch.

“Who are you?” Akaashi ask as the voices giggles back, reaching out to pinch Akaashi wherever his skin was exposed, leaving a mark on his left arm again.

_ Their _ _ fingers seem larger than mine… from that angle they must be doing it from behind _ _ I suppose. _ _ But why don’t _ _ I see anything? _Akaashi spoke to himself as he slower turned himself about in the small room, trying to find the source of who was speaking and touching him as they pleased.

“How did you managed to beat Sloth when you can’t even see where I am?” The voice questions maliciously, pinching Akaashi once against, low on his exposed stomach.

Akaashi sighs, trying to bare the pain as the small hits to his skin begin to become more painful. He slowly steps back until he’s right up against the mirror, his forehead against the glass. For a moment, he closes his eyes, and all is silent. Then, a soft thump begins and as it nears, Akaashi side steps, letting the person rush into the mirror. 

The person catches themselves last minute and their fingers hit the glass with so much strength that the mirror cracks audibly from the impact. Akaashi tries not to flinch, try to will away the thought that the person was going to strike him like that. Again, silence takes over the room and the giggling stopped abruptly. It ends suddenly after with sharp _ what? _from the assailant, who turns to face Akaashi fully.

“You’re no fun. What kind of lame reaction was that?” The figure says, an annoyed look on his face as he crosses his arms. Another figure—or the same figure? They had the same face— comes from behind, a passive expression on his face. They looked exactly the same except for their hair. Their faces though; lax eyes and round cheeks were the same. Were they brothers? Twins even? These must be Sins then, Kageyama warned him that some were a little more hostile than others. But which ones were these two? Akaashi had a feeling that if he at least knew who was who, he’d be better able to respond to them. 

He yells out loud when he is suddenly flicked in the center of his forehead. He cries out, cupping the wounded spot. 

“What are you daydreaming about pretty boy? You think you can ignore us? Look at his ignoring us, Omasu!” The one is the darker, seemingly black garment growls out. The fabric shifts and shines with some sort of coloring, gold? He looked back at the other man–Omasu– waiting for an answer. The other looked more disinterested than the former, simply nodding. His haori was black but… lighter coloring for lack of a better word.

They were both tall, around Akaashi’s height. Their build was about the same, large and they both had colored hair pulled into a short ponytail, slick and lit well by the light of the room. Their features were... Rougher, tauter than the other men he had seen before. Another way to tell the two part was one had a part of their hair that was colored a shade of yellow but more… warm or sandy. The other quieter one was colored… dark white. 

“Would you please stop hitting me?” Akaashi asked meekly, gently massaging in the sore spot spoke. He had been pinched before, flicked by Oikawa would be hit right after by a scowling Hajime. But these hits hurt as if the person was throwing blows at him, each one marking his skin.

The sandy haired one mouth twitched as he let out a breathy laugh. He gently shoved Akaashi's shoulder, stepping closer to the human. “And if I don’t? What are you gonna do? With your stupid face and that helpless look on your face.” The chatty man before him insulted him easily, his hand snaking behind Akaashi and pulling on the human's hair and releasing it, repeating the motion. “How does a petty human like you get their hair this pretty and shiny? You don’t deserve it. I want it. I want it, _ I want it.” _

The man before him looms over Akaashi, eyes olive colored narrowed as he glares down at the human. Akaashi stumbles back until he stumbles into the quieter man. Akaashi looks over his shoulders as large hands come down on his shoulders. He attempts to pull back but the quieter one— Osamu, grips his shoulders, and the three men slowly slides down to the floor together. The man’s mouth formed in a lazy grin, callous runs down the back of Akaashi’s hair, fingers caressing the napes at the back of Akaashi’s head. 

The room’s shifts again, growing colder. Or maybe it was the lingering of the stranger’s hands that sent a chill down Akaashi’s spine. He again attempts to move but Osamu whispered something along the lines of _ stay still _from behind him, pressing his hands into Akaashi, keeping him in place. The man before him looks at him once more before his eyes leaves him, a smothering look running all over the human. His other hand reaches up and wraps gently around Akaashi’s neck, squeezing softly as if testing his hold. 

“What a neck, so long. Lean. Worthless on you,” he says offhandedly. “I want it, I want _ it.” _He whispers, more to himself than to Akaashi he examines Akaashi as if... he wasn’t human. Like he was some expensive item up for purchase. His eyes, although bright, felt stagnant and cold, sharp; which made Akaashi feel as if he was in more trouble than he realized. 

“Hurry up, Astumu.” Osamu speaks for the first time, his voice deep and raspy, as if he hasn’t talk in ages. His breathe skimmed over the strands of Akaashi’s hair. 

“_Hie, Hie._” Astumu says lightly, his fingers catching one of the marks he’s placed on Akaashi. “Such milky skin. So clean, clear as silk.” 

“What do you want... exactly?” Akaashi asks hesitantly, unsure of what to make of the man’s strange fascination. 

“I want what you don’t deserve,” Astumu says and without warning, his nails flashes, pressing into the skin of Akaashi’s exposed stomach. “I can tell you have an admirer. Someone whose touched this, yes?” He asked and Akaashi flushes, turning his head to look away. 

“_ Ahhh, _ so you have had someone inside you ! You are desirable on Earth, huh? You don’t even know what to do with _ that _ power.” Astumu declares, slowly lifting Akaashi’s blouse. “Desire has the ability to end a war or bring a city to ruin. It can be anyone’s treasure if used right. Ooh, isn’t that pretty?” Astumu coos at Akaashi's stomach and the human's yelps, attempting to pull away but the other man holds him down, pressing his arms down as Akaashi gasps at the flashing pain. His looks down at his stomach, watching the red pool around the open wound. 

“How fragile. If it were mine, I would never make even the thinnest of scratches.” Astumu mutters, his fingers dipping into the bright red. Akaashi grits his teeth, annoyed by the strange wording of the man, annoyed that the other one, who Akaashi has dumbed down to his brother, was holding him down. He wanted to point out that his skin would be _ just _fine if Astumu hadn’t just scarred it, but he kept that thought to himself.

“You... you want my skin?” Akaashi asks, his voice soft but going shrill towards the end the end of his words.

Astumu doesn’t answer for a moment but Akaashi was horrified by the sharpening of his teeth, the way his smile stretched unnaturally, his eyes gleaming as the chill settled in the room, filling up around the three. Akaashi suddenly was aware of the blackened nails of both brothers, the pale coloring of their skin. Astumu skin was a pale green, looking odd against his yellow hair. His brother’s skin tone was nearly white, but when he moved in the light it colored him a soft green as well.

“Not just that... you can give me anything. You gonna give it to me, Akaashi? You’re gonna let me take that pretty skin?” His voice sounded scratchy, as if he was were suffering from a cold. There was something; his tone, his expanding face, that was inhuman. Something that clicked in Akaashi’s mind was that if he didn’t do something, _ anything, _ he was gonna _ die. _

_ “Just say yes, I can take it from you, it’s so easy. Let me have it. I want a pretty neck too, I wanna look that desirable too, let me have it. _ _ ” _Astumu continues his muttering, becoming less understandable and more deranged by the moment. Before his eyes, Akaashi's watches the green color of Astumu's skin darker, the shade becoming more and more intense by the moment. His long nails pressed tightly into Akaashi’s thighs, digging past the fabric and breaking skin. Akaashi bucks against the impossible hold he was in, biting his lip to keep from crying out. 

“_ I’ll be so happy if you say yes, Akaashi. I swear I won’t hit you _ _ anymore. _ _ Promise, give me your body and I’ll know exactly _ _ -” _

“There’s nothing I can’t give me that you don’t already have.” Akaashi breathes out and Astumu quiets down as soon as Akaashi's finished speaking.That sinister smile still on his face, his eyes clearing up to look at Akaashi, as if prompting him to continue. 

Akaashi swallows, wetting his lips. He worried that Astumu would become even more erratic and violent, demanding his head if Akaashi were to deny him, but the Sin seemed really invested to have these… bodily parts of the human. Regards, Akaashi had to give it a try, test the waters so to speak. 

“It’s just, you are a Sin. I’ve been told, uh, that you all are powerful. People from many cities and nations come far and wide begging for your blessing to get what they most desire. I may have these traits you seem to enjoy but it nothing to what you would not be… able to conjure up yourself.” Akaashi says, becoming less and less confident with every word and every moment Astumu’s face remains the same. 

“What I can conjure up… huh…” the man repeats slowly, his face loosening and the smile waning. 

“Yes. And, it might not mean anything coming from a human, but I do think you look fine as you appear to me. I have tried for many years to grow out my own hair, but it has remained this same length.” Akaashi takes a deep breath to settle himself and cease his rambling. “You seemed well kept, Astumu-san.” The human compliments gently. Not only was Akaashi trying to devalue himself, he would also try complimenting the Sin in hopes of dissuading Astumu from taking anything from him.

“You’re lying.” He simply states, his dark and steady as he stares down at the human. 

Akaashi makes a face of his own, confused by the man’s statement. “I do not lie often. But especially now, I mean what I say. I have not seen anyone like you. I do not think you need anything from me to be any more desirable than you are.” And although Akaashi has not seen many people, and technically he _ has _seen someone like Astumu because his twin brother Osamu was right there, there wasn’t much to compare Astumu to, Akaashi truly meant what he said.

For a moment, Akaashi is worried about his choice of words, taking in the prolonged silence as a negative thing. But something… else happens. Suddenly, the green that colored than man’s skin so thickly suddenly vanishes. It rushes away as a more lifelike, warmer color replaces, making Astumu look more human. He smiles, actually a genuine smile at the human which Akaashi couldn’t help but flinch at, giving a shaky one of his own in return. The terrifying energy the buzzed around the Sin shifted to a much more inviting aura within a matter of seconds, unnerving the human more so than easing him. 

“Pulled out all of the envy out of me in one go! Just _ who are you _human?” He asked, moving right in front of Akaashi’s face and the human blinks rapidly.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji. Please to meet you.” Akaashi answers honestly, attempting to bow in his odd position in Osamu’s arms, the quiet brother still holding him down. 

Before Astumu can answer, Osamu pulls Akaashi up, turning the human around to face him. Akaashi is shaken by the sudden movement but attempts not to show it. 

“Uh...” Akaashi begins but quiets down quicker when Osamu’s eyes lock with his, the look screaming _ shut up. _

“I guess _it is_ your turn, Onii-chan.”Osamu’s hands release him and before Akaashi’s eyes, his sharp, blackened nails pressed into the skin on his chest, right about Akaashi’s heart. “I always do away with them before you get the chance. Well, have at him!” 

Without any more prompting, the tip of the twin’s nails breaches the human’s skin, fresh tears appearing in Akaashi’s eyes as he lets out a strangled, harsh noise. It didn’t hurt per say, but it felt as though there was a stone sitting in Akaashi’s chest, an unremovable pressure. 

The image of the quieter brother blurs for a moment and his head sways from side to side, Akaashi’s weight too willing to crumble from below him. 

“You are both desired in your world yet brimming with your own want,” Osamu says evenly, twisting his finger and Akaashi cries out, only to be held by Astumu presumably. “You want many things, yet you keep your mouth closed. Why?” He asked, looking at Akaashi expectantly. 

“Don’t want to-” Akaashi speaks before he could even stop himself, groaning as Osamu’s fingers feels as though it is digger deeper, as if rubbing against his very rib cage. He grits his teeth, trying to bare the discomfort. 

“You cannot lie to me. I can feel each and every one of your veins, your arteries. I can even feel the rush of your blood swirling around my finger. You have urges, primal and subdued. You wish you could have everything that’s been denied to you and by you. You wonder why your real parents didn’t want you. Why your village never wanted you. Then, why did you have to become blind, you’ve questioned that. You’ve questioned if your current parents love you. You worry each day-” 

“Stop,” Akaashi mumbles, his speech full of emotion and so slurred he could barely make out his own words. 

“-if they will end up abandoning you just liked your birth parents had. And now, you’re surrounded by people who look up to your mate, right?” Osamu asked, already knowing the answer. He was skimming Akaashi’s thoughts like an open book, it taking very little to look at all of the ideas and images in the human’s brain. Almost _ too _ easy. What surprised Osamu most that although Akaashi has a lot of wants and desire, he didn’t necessarily have any malice or negative feelings associated with not filling those desires. But that’s why he was here. He wanted, _ needed _something. 

And Osamu was going to _ ruin _Akaashi. 

“Kuroo is it?” Osamu asked and Akaashi shakes his head uselessly. “Don’t lie unnecessarily, Akaashi. It is not becoming of you. Hmm, let’s see… mates with a wolf of King’s Blood and… a half breed demon huh? Well isn’t that tough? He has so much power, so much agency, and here you are besides him… useless.” 

“Osamu don’t be so mean! You’re making him cry.” Astumu says, tease in his voice as he holds the nearly limp Akaashi in his arms. 

_ I’m… useless to… Kuroo _ _ . I’m useless to my parents… _a low hum begins to buzz in Akaashi’s head, making him lose focus with each word. 

“And now, he has turned his back on you, no once or twice, but nearly at every turn. It hurt you, did it not?” 

“Yes…” Akaashi says slowly, in a voice not his own. “He abandoned me.” 

“Oh, you pitiful thing. And yet you are here for him, yes? You want to obtain something for him so he can look at you how you look at him?” Osamu taunts, leaning in, mouth opening to reveal his blood red tongue. It lulls, outward, both long and close enough to lick Akaashi. “What if I told you, you could leave here, and I can make Kuroo still fall in love with you?” 

Akaashi lifts his dropped head slowly, looking at Osamu straight on. “That’s all I want.” 

“If you give up right now, I’ll return you to Kuroo and he’ll never be able to let you go. You’d be the only thing he’s sees and thinks about. How does that sound, human?” With every word, Osamu’s jaw has slowly unhinged, smile widening similar to that of his brother. His nails lengthen, ready to end Akaashi as his mouth formed its final answer 

Akaashi’s mind reveled in the idea of coming back home to Kuroo, his arms opened for him, his mouth inviting and warm. Akaashi being shrouded in that tough skin, the endless feeling of knowing Kuroo’s eyes would always find him. How his words sat heavy in Akaashi’s bones. 

But Akaashi, no matter how glorious a feeling he knew those moments to be, they did not match the unadulterated _ rage _ he felt last seeing Kuroo. It made Akaashi sick to his stomach. Never had he met someone so selfish, so narcissistic, _ so greedy _before in his life. He realized too late that he had stumbled into the Hunt, but when given his sight he made a decision that he was here for one thing; 

Akaashi was gonna get Kuroo the ability to become fully wolf and demon, and then he was going to search for cure to save himself. He was going to prove to that thick hearted demon that he wasn’t weak. He was going to hold the cure over Kuroo’s head, make him grovel on the floor, beg for Akaashi’s forgiveness, _beg_ for mercy. 

Akaashi raises his hands, both going to cover the fingers that were plunged into his chest. Osamu looked at the human in shocked. _ He’s still conscious? He should be _ _ completely _ _ limp, in my control. What the hell is his _ _ consciousness _ _ level? _Osamu thought to himself as Akaashi slowly removes his bloodied fingers out his chest, the dull gloss over his eyes fading, showing Osamu the fiercely of his green eyes, saturated and dark. 

“I want many things, you are not wrong,” Akaashi starts. “But what I've come here for, is what I want most. Even if it is not exactly for my own benefit, so to speak.” 

And just as it happened to Astumu, the hue of Osamu’s skin shifts. It’s almost as if the sickly pale white had shed right off of him, exposing a healthier, colored skin. His disinterested look shifted slightly, his mouth tilted into a small smile, almost as if sad. 

“Humans have a whole world that could satisfy their needs. However, not every human greed is satiable. You are a wonder of your world.” Osamu compliments, bloodied hands on Akaashi’s cheeks. The human didn’t really understand his words but thanked Osamu for them anyway. 

The color of his own blood was a wonder in itself, Akaashi thought to himself. It was beautiful how brightly it shined, dripping slowing down his chest and staining his shirt. It was shocking how he did not feel and ounce of discomfort, but... relief at the sight. The intimidating air that the twins were able to manifest was massive and now that it had been released, Akaashi sagged from his stiff and tense posture, feeling as though the threat the loomed over him was finally defeated. 

“I like you, little human! And I don’t say that a lot for many of your kind!” Astumu cheers, throwing an arm over Akaashi's shoulder. “And a tiny human like you able to meet Greed and I? Well aren’t you just fascinating?” 

“I’m not that tiny.” Akaashi mutters and Astumu laughs even louder. Osamu even snickers, much to Akaashi’s annoyance. 

Suddenly, a light flares and the dozens of mirrors disappear in an instant, Kageyama coming forth in their place. He walks towards the three with such poise, a graceful trout until he is right in front of Akaashi. Like he had done before, he bows, his left front leg bending downward into a low kneel. “Akaashi Keiji, congratulations. You have past the Hunt of both Envy and Greed, Miya Astumu and Miya Osamu.” Kageyama declares. 

“Oh. Kageyama.” Osamu says, almost dryly and even more disinterested than usual. Kageyama straightens out and he eyes the quieter brother, his look just as bored. Static buzzes in the air and the human watches what doesn’t seem like much of an interaction with worry. _ What is this unnecessary tension _ _ ? _ Akaashi questions to himself. 

“Yama-chan, how are ya!” Astumu says, jumping in front of Kageyama. “So, are you gonna-?” 

“No.” The centaur says easily. 

“Yama, you don’t even know what I’ve to say or ask.” 

“No, I will not let you adorn my backside. And please do remember to stop calling me that.” Kageyama answers the unspoken question and Astumu has the nerve to _ pout. _Akaashi looks on, in slight disbelief that moments before he actually deemed this person to be a threat. 

“Well aren’t you callous? Oh, come on. Why not?” Astumu asked, whining. _ He’s a child. I can’t believe I was _ _ actually _ _ spooked by him. _ Akaashi can’t help but think. Osamu looks on, watching his brother with similar thoughts. _ How is he older than me? _

“Do I look like a horse to you?” Kageyama asked, his eyes getting harsher by the moment. Astumu smiles ruefully, opening his mouth. “If you say yes, I will kick you so hard you’ll be able to eat your own liver, leaving you to bleed internally.” Kageyama said plainly, leveling with the Envy Sin. _ So maybe _ _ Kageyama _ _ is the person I should be more wary of. _ Akaashi thinks as he stands by the supernatural being almost two feet taller than him. And A kaashi was nearly _ six heads high. _“You’re a Sin, not a god. I will end you if I so choose.” Kageyama concludes, his hand soft on Akaashi’s back. “Akaashi Keiji, if you are ready.” The centaur directs his speech to the human, his tone considerably softer. 

Akaashi nods, looking towards the twins and bowing deeply. “Thank you for your time and words. If fate has it, we will meet again.” Akaashi says, standing up and turning to follow Kageyama, missing the shock that runs through the twins. 

“How many years has it been since someone has thanked us?” Astumu says as the centaur and human fade from sight. 

“How would I know? All I know is that this is your 492nd time losing to someone. Aren’t you tired of being bad at your job?” Osamu teases and Astumu cries out indignantly. 

“Okay, but how many times have you lost?” Astumu asked and his brother blinks at him without responding. 

“Twelve times, stupid. And since him, I’ve haven’t lost in _20_ _ _0_ years, baka.” _Osamu says, flicking his brother’s forehead. 

“You can’t do or say that! I’m your older brother! Call me aniki!” Astumu cries out. 

“What did you say? You like boka instead?” 

“_Oni_ _i_-chan!” 

.. 

“Idiots.” Kageyama mutters to him. “And you didn’t have to be so respectful to them. They’re idiots.” Kageyama says and Akaashi smiles. 

“They weren’t so bad. They reminded me of some of my friends.” Akaashi says softly, seeing Levi and Kenma, Hajime and Oikawa in the way the two brothers acted. Like day and night. But there were times they met and collide, like dawn and dusk. 

“I am sorry for that inconvenience then.” Kageyama says and Akaashi looks up at him in disbelief, a small laugh bubbling at his lips 

“Kageyama-san, are you teasing me?” Akaashi asked. 

“I do not know what you speak of. And Kageyama is fine. No need to for the honorifics.” The centaur offers and Akaashi nods. 

“Kageyama... do you know how… Astumu and Osamu are able to take what they want from you? The way they was acting makes sense, because of their attributes but... it doesn’t make sense how Osamu would obtain anything. If I had said yes to Astumu, I assumed he’d… taking my neck or leg for example. But if I had agreed for Kuroo to see my affections, how would have Osamu benefited?” Akaashi asked. 

Kageyama does not say anything for a moment. He simple stops walking and Akaashi does as well, looking up towards the centaur. “Did you notice something disturbing about them? Something that made you uneasy?” 

Akaashi rung his hands together, thinking. “Their presence was pretty intimidating. So much so that I could feel it. And. Their months got really wide, like it was taking up their whole face. Their skin too was quite strange.” 

“Sloth is a Sin that doesn’t need much. He is one of the kinder Sins, I’d say. He, more often than not, sends of his victims back to the outside of the forest. But sometimes when they excite him in battle or he’s fed up with their behavior, you will be left to decompose and become nutrients for his poisonous flowers.” Kageyama explains, unaffected by what he’s seen time and time again. Akaashi on the other hand, was completely taken aback. Sakusa didn’t have a malicious aura about him at all yet... “the brothers are not as nice, however,” Kageyama continues, stopping Akaashi’s thoughts. 

“If you agree to whatever Astumu asked from you, your beauty, a part of your body, he will eat you first by the part of you that you offered to him, say, your arms or neck. If you indulged yourself in your greed, Osamu will open your chest and eat your innards and give the rest to his brother.” Kageyama explains, placing a hand on Akaashi’s chest, healing the wound.

It takes the human a moment before his hands fly to his mouth. Instantly, his legs begin to tremble, a cold sweat building over his skin. That feeling of horror, of _ death _ his body had registered earlier, wasn’t a mistake. One wrong word, agreeing to their want, and he would have been broken apart and eaten. 

Kageyama placed a comforting hand on the human's shoulder, watching the horror strike Akaashi intensely, his skin paling by the moment. “It seems terrifying now but, you complete this Hunt, Keiji. Be ready to move on to the next.” 

The human took in and released shuttering breaths, closing his eyes and trying to still the tremble that felt like it sat in his very bones. He opens his eyes to regard Kageyama and his kindness, nodding. “Thank you. I am ready.” 

Kageyama nods back, his face adorning a small smile. “Good. I will appear to bring you to the next Sin.” Akaashi is turned about to face another grand door. “This is a color that makes helps make pink when mixed with white. It is the color of your blood. The color of roses. Red.” 

Akaashi nods, sort of familiar with it, seeing it flare up when he looked up in the direction of the sun, red blooming behind his eyelids. It had more depth though. So brightly painted on the door that it looked alive somehow. Akaashi pushes hard with both of his hands, the heavy wood giving way to the pressure; Kageyama's voice echoed in the back with the same familiar words 

“I wish you the luck of all the stars, Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani, boy of 26 winters.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Definitely a longer chapter so tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi finally yearns for something he's never wanted when a woman yearns for the daughter in him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, author-san is back! The reason I am updating for freely in the moment is because I have finished the second saga of this and I am currently working on the third and final act! I see that section having say, 15 or so chapters? For a total of 35 for this whole project! It was really rough getting up to this point but this story has expanded in a way that i didn't think it would so I am so happy! And I am terribly overjoyed when reading your comments that you enjoy it as well. Enjoy this chapter as well *bows*

**CHARACTER INFO:**

** RYOKO / RYOKA **

** Current Appearance:  ** A tall and massive woman. Almost eight feet tall with wild curly red hair and bright green eyes, a huge contrast from the rest of her features. Her skin is brown with bright red undertones and she wears red floor-length dresses around the house. 

** Known Species:  ** unknown. most understood as a ghost vessel of the Sin that inhabitants h er .

** Personality: ** Very bubbly and motherly. She enjoys cooking,  hunting and making gorgeous gowns. She does not get mad often but when she  does, she can be quite intimidating, with her grand height and stature. 

** Other Names:  ** The Red Witch, Witch Mother

Ryoka: 涼香, meaning "outsider, invader, fire"

Ryoko: 良子, meaning "good, bright child, light"

** INFO FOR THE PUBLIC: **

Sins are beings of any species (humans,  fae , vampires) who died due to their excessive use of a Sin. When a Sin  is in need of a new vessel because their previous vessel was laid to rest—meaning they have overcome the obsessive nature or enjoyment of their Sin— the Sin finds another vessel that have succumb to them. Kageyama explained to Akaashi that some Sins pass on quicker than others. The more vessels a Sin has, the easier than Sin is to overcome. Here are numbers for the Sins thus far.

** Sloth: ** 67 (within  Kageyama’s time) and 207 times total.

** Envy and Greed:  ** Kageyama had not borne witness to any other vessel being that  Atsumu has been the Envy vessel for 300 years and Osamu for 302 years.  Envy has had a total of 32 vessels. Greed has had 19 vessels. 

** Gluttony:  ** 12 (within  Kageyama’s time) and 101 times total.

.

.

.

_ **16** _

Akaashi found himself in what felt  _ too  _ familiar to be real. He was back in the Blessed Forest of Fukurodani, colored as though it were autumn.  He had to be. He had no proof, nothing he’s seen to guarantee it but he  _ just knew.  _ He could feel it on his skin, hear it in the wind.

It was strange, how everything he imagined the forest to be was that but so much more. The trees hung low and where covered in an array of reds, bright and dark, yellows and golds as well. Leaves that were still green were slowly shifting into those warmer colors. Leaves that have fallen crunched loudly beneath Akaashi’s feet; the human well acquainted with that sound. From here, he could hear the rushing of the stream. If he closes his eyes and focused, he’d be able to tell just how far away it is.

“Hello!” A rush of child-like excitement rushed through his as he called out loudly to the s ky. The air whipped loudly as a familiar bird call was called out, a dozen or more black figures filling the sky. The birds ordered themselves in a circle, dashing from the  treetops into the opposite direction of Akaashi. The human couldn’t help the smile at the sight, the familiar sound of swallows now  burning a new image in his head; the first animal he had ever seen. "Hello!" He cried again, smile taking up is whole face.

He looked out into the vast forest, dozens of autumn  trees line up around him with no beginning or end . With every shake of the wind, thousands of leaves would flip and flutter their way down to the ground, Akaashi enchanted by their small descen t. He then took off, whipping and nudges past  shrubs and low hanging trees, his laughs and loud words echoing throughout the forest. He slowed once he  gets breathless, caking a bit more mud on his feet . Kageyama felt the air flow through his blouse, the color  the centaur describe to him as grey, a mixture of black and white. 

Akaashi reaches the stream and he had no words for the place he had been so many times before, imagine what the graceful water would look like. 

It had a bluish tint to it, otherwise he was able to see right through it. The water reflected the blue sky and the array of trees around it. It held dozens of  fallen flowers and leaves, the contrast of color astounding to the human. He lay his hand down, shrieking playfully and pulling back at the cold stream of water. He returns his hand, pressing until he laid his fingers over the bumpy surface of rocks. He caressed their smooth covers, the assortments of blacks,  grays and browns glistening beneath the water. He  flips his hand in the water, cupping it and bringing it up to his mouth to sip. However, the taste that awaited him was not what he had excepted. The water was… sweet? Almost as if it were mixed with sugar or berries. He dipped his hand and lifted it up to his mouth, again met with a strangely sweet taste. It was delicious and nothing he’s ever had before. 

He sits there at the riverbank for a quite a while, each time getting another handful of the sweet water and bring it to his mouth .  He keeps going even as it is running down  neck with how rapidly he is bringing his hands to mouth, his clothes and pants soaked with his eagerness. He  could feel his stomach resisting, slowly becoming full  of water but it was almost as if he couldn’t stop himself from reaching and grabbing more. 

Suddenly there was a sound that creaked behind him, pulling his focus away for a moment. He nearly squealed like a child when he saw the animal before him. He could only  assume that it was a deer maybe, his father explaining some of the animals that inhabited the  forest. Akaashi fully turns away from the water, licking his fingers as he walks towards the animal slowly , the deer unbothered and still eating from the bush. As Akaashi nears, he could feel his fingers trembling from both excitement and  nervousness. He has gotten to pet dogs and cats before. He’s even had a tiny dragon on his shoulders. But he’s never got see what any of those looks  like . 

Before he knew it, he was right against the deer, hand hovering over its slender head. The deer was no f azed at all, only acknowledging the human with a small  flick of its ears. Akaashi breathes in deeply as his hand finally makes contact with the s ilk fur, brushing from the top of its head all the way to its back.  The deer was very small and shook on  its legs a bit, making him wonder if this was a calf .

Below, there were many bushes covered in an assortment of fresh berries the deer are from. The wind picks up, the sickly - sweet smell blown up , making Akaashi’s mouth water instantly. Deer nearly forgot ten, Akaashi bends before the fruit, ripping them from their branches and rushes them into his mouth. His stomach groans in protest but he doesn’t stop, the sweetness bursting in his mouth with every bite. The deer eats the fruit gently beside him, almost as if it is watching him.

Akaashi’s hand finally slow when his fullness settles into his bo dy as tiredness. It drops in like dead weight, focusing him away from the berries. He settles himself against a tree, tipping his head back as he looks at his redden hands, the juice sticky on his hands, chest and face no doubt. The deer then straightens itself out, trotting over and for a moment, it is taller than Akaashi from where he sits. 

Akaashi’s heart stammers in slight fear but he is too tired to react. However, the dead does not hurt him. Instead,  it lays its body over Akaashi’s legs, it’s underbelly immediately warming the human. Akaashi’s eyes are barely open at this point, promptly missing the strange red glow burning from the deer’s eye s. 

.

.

.

When Akaashi wakes, he is no longer in a forest, and he is in a change of clothes.  He is slow on the uptake, blinking towards the pink ceiling for many moments before  sitting up from the bed. He is in a home, clear from its decorated space. However, and maybe it was because Akaashi was still disoriented, but it felt unusually large. The ceilings and walls felt so far away , and the bed looked absolutely massive as he laid in it but was tiny compared to the room. 

Instinctively, he reaches out beside from his cane, coming up empty handed and recoiling his hand. It was weird feeling as though he still needed to rely on the walking stick even with sight. 

He jolts where there is a  knock on the door, not realizing there was someone else here.  _ But how else would I have gotten here?  _ Akaashi thinks to himself. He  would remember to ask Kageyama this later, about how he has no heard a single heartbeat saved for himself and the centaur since he’s been hear. Is there a power that allows one to do that? Whoever was at the door was able to do it, ask were the twins and Sloth. And they were all very much alive . 

“Good morning dear! Oh, you poor thing? All left outside  in the cold like that! You must be hungry! Oh! Let me check if you are feverish as well!” A dork is thrown wide open and a woman who was incredibly tall, possibly taller than anyone Kageyama had ever met, walks through in a hurry.  She stops, expertly holding two trays on her hands and forearms, setting it beside the table next to the human. She takes a  small pill and a  rag from one of the trays, holding it out in front of Akaashi. “Open your mouth dearie!” She says and Akaashi looks back, hesitant. 

“What is-?”

“ Just some medicine, that’s all !” And without much else she shoves it in while Akaashi’s mouth quickly. She then places on hand on her own forehead, the other on Akaashi’s. 

“You’re a bit warm so  you should rest up a bit. Here’s some tea and I’ll place this rag-”

“Excuse me, uh, who exactly are you?” Akaashi asked gently, holding the rag in his hands before she could place it on his forehead. 

The  women  straighten from her bent position and she was massive. She  hands to be eight feet tall easily. She had bouncy, curly red hair and her seen was a gorgeous brown,  warm and sunny,  the two colors  contrasting beautiful. She had green eyes that were much brighter than Akaashi's and a smile on her face as she dusted of the clothes she wore.

“ My name is Ryoka, Sin of Gluttony. But you can call me momma if you’d like.” 

.

.

.

Akaashi was tended to in bed for what felt like days. Every morning Ryoka would come in energetically, check for a fever and bathe him. After getting over his embarrassment about being nearly 26 and being washed, he got used to the woman’s soothing hands. After, she’d read to him. Somehow , he had disclosed about his previous blindness and new sight and she was thoroughly intrigued, willing sitting and reading stories aloud to him. After was lunch and dinner, both happening in the large room.  Each plate she made and Akaashi ate was heavy yet he devoured it all. Words couldn’t describe how each bite fell apart in his mouth. And Ryoka was always  happy to offer seconds. 

There were things that didn’t sit well with him. For one, after  finding out she was a Sin, Ryoka has  not tried anything that seemed as though he  was  in any way being tested. She simply… took care of him? It’s not he’d really know what to do had she been hostile . And being that there is no _one_ way to win against a Sin, he never really tried to come up with an actually plan. Both times, he was lucky to have won against the previous Sins, he felt just as lost now as he did before. 

What also baffled him as although Ryoka was literally a giant, he has no once heard her footsteps as she makes her way to his door. It’s almost as if she floats her way around the home, the floorboards not making a sound. 

The concept of time was also baffling to Akaashi. There were no windows—but it’s not like he’s ever seen day, dusk or night before to even tell the time— to see the outside but he was able to guess it was his fifth day here being that this was the fifth breakfast Ryoka has come to offer him.

“If you need anything, just ring this bell here, okay?” She says as she does every more, lifting the sliver bell and demonstrating once again.

“Actually, I do have one request. ” Akaashi spoke up, tearing his eyes away from his meal. He wasn’t even hungry all the time but the food was too good to pass up. 

“Yes my dear?”

“Is it alright if I  spend time outside of the room? I’m being go lose my head being inside this space alone.” This was the moment of truth. If she became aggressive  and demands that he stay inside, he’d know that this room was somehow apart of her ploy. After watching him each day, he’s come to find that she was an incredibly slow walker. Probably because of all the weight she must carry. If he found out her intentions were ill, the next morning he would made a run for it, easily out running her and getting the hell out of there before she could register what was happening.

“Oh, I don’t know… are you feeling well enough. If so, that is absolutely fine then! I would love to have meals with you at my dinner table from now on!” She bounces a bit on her feel, her curly hair  fluttering around her as she smiles so brightly Akaashi almost felt bad thinking this woman could have ill intentions. Kageyama has said the Sakusa the Sloth Sin was the nicest of them all. But Ryoka rivaled that easily. 

“I am feeling well thanks to you. And yes I would enjoy those meals too.”

“Say no more , my pretty girl! Lets head downstairs now then!” She cheers,  taking the plate she brought for Akaashi.  Akaashi does not correct her on the pet name, thankful that his plan of exploration did not backfire

.

.

.

As Akaashi followed after Ryoka, the rest the home was nothing like the room he was placed in. 

One thing that stayed the same was the pink coloring. The walls, banisters did remain variants of the color throughout the house. And that’s where the similarities end.  Instead of flowers and sparkles that decorated the room, stuffed heads of animals were mounted and covered the walls. They all looked simpler to the deer the Akaashi saw, along with other animals Akaashi couldn’t name. He could just be paranoid but Akaashi swore their eyes followed him. 

There was almost an abundance of what seemed like weapons tacked to the wall, Akaashi assuming because of the handles and sharp edges.

But what  unnerved Akaashi the most was how every hallway they past, he looked down to see a set of stairs he felt like they had just come down from. Sometimes, he would turn to see stairs that looked as though they were upside down. Paintings that they previously have walked by reappeared  again, making Akaashi cling close to Ryoka. 

“Your home is very large.” Akaashi comments quietly. 

“Yes, it’s an old home. Even I get lost in it sometimes!” She says easily, her laugh offsetting something with Akaashi.  He thinks to himself how lucky he is that he did not rush out of that room alone. Surely she would have found him he would be completely stuck on where to go next.

T hey reach the kitchen soo n enough but it felt too long at the same time. Yes Akaashi couldn’t think to much of it because of the smell of warm food  wraps itself  around the room, surrounding Akaashi soundly. Ryoka invites Akaashi to eat as much as he likes and  Akaashi does not need to be told twice. 

.

.

.

Another five breakfasts past and Akaashi is met with a dilemma. 

It has been a possible ten days and Akaashi is wasting time. He has done nothing but eat and laze around, talking lightly with Ryoka, watching her clean and cook as he eats and eats and sleeps and  sleeps. Everyday he wants to tell the woman that there’s somewhere he needs to be, something he needs to do but when the food comes, he completely forgets , focusing on eating and making small talk. 

But in the back of his mind, a voice is telling him that he can not befriend a Sin. No matter how nice and inviting, he has to win and get to the next Hunt. This is a game, a competition. 

He is also met with the problem that he doesn’t know how to get out of here  nor does he have an inkling on how to best the Sin. Every time he gets to the kitchen, he suddenly forgets his mission.

Akaashi thoughts halt for a second as he sits in the bathtub, back against Ryoka as she scrubs his back.  _ The kitchen. Sometimes in the kitchen that making him forget his thoughts. It’s like Sakusa and those flowers. But what could it be? Nothing looks out of the ordinary when I go down there. But what if it’s already taken affect by the tim _ _ e- _

Akaashi suddenly sits up in the tub , his mind clearing up as the idea comes to him.  _ The food! It has to been the food that making me like this.  _ He thinks to himself. When he a te the berries and drank the water, it sort of taste the same as everything he’s eaten here. Sweet, perfect , all of that. And although it doesn’t make him drowsy, the effects are somewhat similar . 

“Akaashi, what’s wrong dearie?” Ryoka asked from behind him, startled by his reaction. The water of the tub had cooled, some of  it splashing onto the tile floors. 

Akaashi looks back, trying to still his heartbeat as he shakes his head. “It’s nothing Ryoka-san. I just remembered something.”

“Ah. I see.” 

.

.

.

When Akaashi follows after Ryoka for breakfast, he walks behind her with hand holding a bit of her shirt,  the other gently over his mouth and nose. 

He tries to make it as as casual as possible, yawning or faking a sneeze every once in a while. Even before the kitchen, he realizes how much more clear his thoughts were , the scent of food clearly the issue with his thoughts. 

When he reaches the kitchen, he stays as far away from the food as he can, instead of immediately digging in. He goes over to the bookshelf, grabbing an random novel and opening it. 

“Do you like reading Ryoka?” Akaashi asked and the Gluttony Sin tries not to be startled by Akaashi’s lack of interest in the food. She tightened the back of her apron and smiles , mixing a bowl in front of her. 

“Yes I do. It keeps me busy. Now why don’t you eat some-?”

“Can I ask you something, Ryoka?” Akaashi interrupts.

“Oh course dearie!”

“Well, I don’t want to overstay my welcome here. It has been very nice but I was wondering  when you’d like me to leave?” Akaashi asked, trying to sound as pleasant as possible, like he didn’t really want to go himself. 

Ryoka’s eye twitches as she look ed down at her mixture. Smile still on her face she says, “I have no intention to kick you out! I let anyone stay for as long as they like. You can too if-!”

“Ryoka,” Akaashi says, lowering the book and turning to look the woman in the face. “If that were true, there would be  an abundance of people in your home right now. And no one would ever leave. And yet there is only me as of right now.  What is it that you want from me?” 

The Sin does not look up for a moment but her hand does stop. Akaashi’s palm sweat a bit as the silence drags on, anticipation building to see what the woman would do next. 

“Truth is Akane, I had no intention  of kicking you out. Because you’re not leaving.” Ryoka says darkly and Akaashi’s face twisted up in confusion. 

“Akane?” He says  quietly. He  was startled how the words came out of his mouth; the pitch of his own voice lighter, airier. He then looked down at his hands, eyes widening as his skin looks noticeable  browner , the color almost matching the hue of Ryoka's. His hands go through his hair, which is much thicker than the usually. He pulls a strand before his eyes: replacing the black color a fiery orange is in its place. 

“ Akane my baby. _Welcome home_.”

.

.

. 

Akaashi finds himself in front of a mirror, a completely different person.  Assumably Akane. 

The person before him is an exact replica of Ryoka except smaller and thinner.  However, the skin, hair, even the dark marks  that litter the body were all the same. Akaashi could only assume this person had to be  Ryoka’s daughter. 

Her behavior this whole time was that of a doting mother. She waited hand and foot on Akaashi and always checked in on his wellbeing, littering him with compliments on his beauty an d pet names as well.

Now that he stood in this room, he was starting to realize what his purpose was : A replacement so to speak.

In this new room that Ryoka had dragged Akaashi to, it was filled with dozens of human-like figures . At first, it startled Akaashi, thinking that they were real beings. But as he neared, he realized they lack light in their eyes, skin pigment. They were stuck in their positions without moving but they looked  terrifyingly lifelike.

“Oh! I’ve forgotten you were once blind, Akane! These are mannequins. They hold up all of these gorgeous dresses. Human figures made by humans to see how clothes wear.” Ryoka explains as she rummages through her drawers. 

_ She really thinks of me as her child,  _ Akaashi thought absentmindedly, his arms aching from holding them up.  She molded who Akaashi was with the image of her child “May I lower my arms, Ryoka-san?”  Akaashi asked, watching as she begins to rip up the pearly white fabrics in her hand.

“Oh yes, of course dearie! And please, call me momma! No need to be-"

“Ryoka-san,” Akaashi interrupts, looking steadily in the direction of the ginger-haired woman. “Although I take on the appearance of your child, I am not them. I am-"

Before he could finish the words, Ryoka basically flashes before him, her large stature towering over him as she grips his chin viciously, forcibly closing his mouth. “I didn’t ask you for a name I didn’t give you. I do not tolerate rudeness, you know that Akane.”

Akaashi looks up at her, her true colors finally showing. She still looked as beautiful as she always has but it looked like she was glowing, her hair and skin saturated, colored so brightly that she looked like a living flame, slanted green eyes on Akaashi. The human holds her wrist, massive in both of his hands, looking back just as defiantly. 

“Oh? You think you can fight me? If you are not gonna be my perfect little girl, you can end up like the rest of them that tried to oppose me.” Ryoka snatches her hand away, turning her back to the human.

“You’re gonna be the best Akane I’ve ever made...  you’re pretty...  you’re perfect. My perfect little girl...” The large woman mutters to herself, her voice on the verge of delirium. Akaashi stands on the podium, at a loss of what to do.

He looks around the room again, the same feeling as if the eyes of the mannequins were moving and following him  again. Ryoka snaps her fingers and Akaashi keeps his eyes on her, waiting for any strange behavior. He lets out a yelp when the door is pushed open, a deer poking its head in and looking towards the brown-skinned woman. 

“ Shika , come in little one.” At the call what can be assumed to be its name, The deer trots inside, a woven basket in its mother. It delivers the content to Ryoka, who in return feeds it seeds from her palm. The deer trots back, walking past Akaashi without a glance in his direction, leaving in the same direction it once came from. 

“That was the deer, the same on I saw in the Forest...” Akaashi mummers. The deer was just as pretty and well-kept as he remembered. In comparison to the  ones mounted on the wall. They had scars, too wide eyes or too big lids. Some had uneven spotting or strange coloring. Those were all the ones stuffed and hung. But this deer was a bright cream in color, different from the dark browns, oranges and blacks of the stuffed animals .

Akaashi again looked around the room, glances at all of the mannequins the surrounded the room. Akaashi counted heads the surrounded him. A total of 42.  Whenever Ryoka open the door nearest to her, they were darken figures brimming inside, indicating that there were  multiples more.  They all had the same build as Akane, some thinner, some more well-rounded. They all  had different hair, but at least half of them hair different styles of ginger hair. All the expressions looked... so sad, hollow even.

“Ryoka-san... what exactly happens to those who don’t subscribe to you?” Akaashi asked as Ryoka nears with a long rope in her hand. Akaashi could assumed it was for measurement, with the black lines and numbers  that  adorn it . She raises his arms, wrapping the rope around his dress.

“Call me momma, Akane I won’t say it again.” Ryoka cuts her eyes to him briefly, before returning to her measuring. “And you already know. Every man who ventures through my Hunt dies there. Men are  inherent gluttons. They always desire more than they can handle. Their demises are to eat themselves to death by the water or the food of my making. Outside is anywhere you desire; it could be your childhood home, the sea, and for you, a Forest. These deer were all my babies. They feed off of all the fallen men. It was a shock to me that my little  Shika didn’t devour you. But I know why. You are a  _ perfect  _ substitute.” 

Akaashi doesn’t answer, allowing Ryoka to hover over him, taking his size. “So, what of the women and other people who come?”

“I welcome them of course, like I’ve done with you. And feed them and treat them well as if they were my own. But none of them were like my Akane. They didn’t have her posture, her brown skin. My little girl...” Ryoka mummers to herself, finishing measuring Akaashi’s waist.

“Are all of these  dresses  for her?” Akaashi says, trying to swallow his discomfort. Much like Sakusa’s calming energy, Akaashi didn’t feel as though he was in harm’s way. He felt more... sadden by the energy Ryoka expelled. She didn’t seem as though she wanted to be malicious or ill-intended. Akaashi looked away from her, eyes fluttering about the room to the glamorous dresses. Some were long and flowed behind the base of the dress, others covered in small items that shined brightly. While some where accented pieces, bring reds and colors Akaashi had yet to ever see, most of them were a gleaming solid white.  They differed is style and design, some of the prettiest things Akaashi has got to lay his eyes on.

“They are for you silly!” Ryoka says, spinning around the room playfully. Akaashi sighs, no able to sway Ryoka that he is indeed not her daughter. But he lifts his head and smiles. 

“Thank you, momma. Tell me about each other my dresses.”

.

.

.

Akaashi lost count of how many days have passed since he’s been in this room. He can only assume three or so days but this time he didn’t really care about the time. Somehow, his nerves had calm and it became soothing to be around Ryoka again. She took care of him even after revealing her intentions. That might be because she wasn’t worried about him leaving—whether she would stop him by force, or he’d end up like all the others before him—but he didn’t put up a fight regardless of her reasoning.

But what was truly impressive was learning about her sewing skills. It was nothing like the knitting and sewing that he has done for tablecloths and blankets. It was more abstract and complex, the patterning and textures nothing he’s ever worked with. It was wonderful listening to how she processed her work, looking at each step and marveling at her fluid hands. 

Ryoka spoke of her daughter Akane gently and full of passion. Ryoka recalls that her daughter was even more beautiful that she was, getting a roughness in features and personality from her father, who had passed away when Akane was young. The girl was apparently very spontaneous, too much of a roughhouser from her calm and sweet mother to handle. She was younger than Akaashi at 23 years old and worked as a barmaid. 

“These dresses are absolutely stunning.” Akaashi blurts  out , running his hands over  a diamond studded dress. It was another color he had learn, purple; a mixture of blue and red and it had to be the color he was most captivated by yet. 

“Thank you Ayoka! Your favorite dress keeps changing with every blink of my eye!” Ryoka says with pink tinted cheeks, a waning smile on her face so large it hurt Akaashi. He wanted to cry out  _ I may look of your daughter, but I am not her!  _ But knew the act was fruitless

“Why are so many of the white dresses? Was that her favorite color?” Akaashi dares to ask. He had asked similar questions before and notice the way Ryoka would sort of coil up, avoiding and giving an answer that didn’t quite answer  him . 

“You were getting married. The evening of the summer solstice.” Ayoka says, pinch and pinning fabric on Akaashi’s shoulder. In just three days, she had already created a new gown fitted to Akaashi’s body, though he wasn’t really  _ in  _ his body, it was made to perfection. “I had loved your husband like he was my son. Strong, protective, a hard worker. We were located near a busy town, but we lived near the outskirts. Your husband, Nagisa, what a sweet boy he was. Just like his father and his grandfather before him, he traded furs, and was an excellent blacksmith. One day, he happens upon a trail, below was a mine filled with diamonds, these sparkling crystals you see that adorn these dresses. And when he brought it home, you fell in love with them. And so, we saved as many as we could for your wedding dress while he sold the rest. The city loved them, every day he came back with four, five times as many earnings as he left with. It was so good then.” Ryoka pauses a moment.

“You remember how I told you your father named you, right?” Akaashi obviously did not but he nodded anyway. “Akane. A pretty name for a pretty girl, you were so warm and red when you came, we named you Akane,  _ brilliant red.  _ The night you were to be wed, the sun would be so runny and oily, you’d think it was melting. It was so fitting for you.

“But the men of the city, they were jealous of your husband. He didn’t share the location of his findings in fear that there wouldn’t be enough diamonds for your dress. The same men who called Nagisa their brother and neighbor, now conspired against him. They said his luck and fortune was from a witch. Then they declared that_ I_ was the witch.” Ryoka hair seemed to glow again, her eyes fierce and bright, her hands clenching against the fabric she was holding. “They could never prosecute me, however. 

“Instead, one day, they dragged her out of the bar,” Ryoka went and sat on her chair, her eyes staring at the wall across from her blankly. This time, Ryoka didn’t even refer to Akaashi as if he and her daughter were the same. “The men we invited, a mere five days before the wedding, were grabbing and throwing the bride around, spitting at her, cursing her to the gods. They said that this would get me to come out as a witch. Their wives tried to stop their husbands, only to be thrown aside, told to stay out of “men’s business.” They gave her two options. To drown the witch or to burn to witch. For whatever reason, she chose the burning. And so, they tied Akane to a tree and set her a flame.” All of the earlier spark that was in Ryoka died out. She didn’t even sound angry nor sad, simply tired. 

“They called for her husband, said it was an emergency. They led him all the way to his burning, dead wife. And Nagisa, the poor boy, untied her, wrapped her as best he could and gave her back to me. Oh, how we sobbed that night. It was endless. Even when it seemed like we couldn’t anymore, a new wave of tears ushered in. I never finished making that wedding gown. I simply stopped and dressed her in what I had completed. She wasn’t so burned that she was falling apart. She had died quickly after the exposure to the heat. She still looked as beautiful as ever. We buried her the next day. And then on the day of their wedding, Nagisa took his own life. Probably overcome with grief.

“I thought of doing the same too. But my daughter wouldn’t want me to lay down my fight without a reason. And so, I buried her husband right beside her. And I waited. I waited until the winter, when nearly no one comes out at night and I burn all the homes down. One by one until the whole town was up in flames. Just like they did my daughter. I took the girls, the women and I ripped them apart. None of them were as glamorous as my daughter, like my little Akane! I tore those men to pieces and burned them by the fire. I did it until every last one of them were gone! Then I kept going, until someone could tell me why. Why did they take my little girl from me? Then they named me Ryoka. A woman damned by the fire. Damned to the fire. An invader of their peace. My evil was birthed from flames and I will continue in flames!” Even though she was shouting, Ryoka voice was voided of any anger. Her mood has drastically changed, the energy still present and full but heavy and sad.

Akaashi gathers the fabric before his feet, stepping off the podium and moving until he stays in front of the sadden woman. Akaashi sniffs loudly, attempting to wipe at his face but it is no use. Ryoka looks up in surprise, eyes widening. “Why are you crying?” Ryoka says plainly. 

Akaashi laughs weakly,  hiccuping as he places his hands on Ryoka’s shoulder. “I am sad. I am s-so sad for you.” Akaashi’s voice cracks, tears still a steady stream down his blotchy face. “You don’t deserve w-what’s been done o-onto you.” His voices wavers and tilts, the sob building in the back of his throat violently. He’s never been led to tears often. But in the past months, it seemed as though it was the only emotion he frequents. “Your daughter… she seemed lovely. N-No one will e-ever come to be l-like her again.” He sniffled, speaking a dangerous truth into the air, one that sat heavy in Ryoka’s chest, like a coarse rock pressed to the sternum. A truth she’s always known. 

Green meets green as the two hold each other’s gaze. The moment they’ve created is so fragile; both of them only fueled by their massive grief but it’s also a moment of clarity. As if they were both seeing each other for the first time. Their fierce embrace is instant. Akaashi wraps his arms around the woman’s middle, her tall frame only allowing his head to reach her stomach. He cries, the noise muffled into the folds of Ryoka’s blouse, dampening the coral colored fabric. Ryoka cradles the boy towards her, hand gentle in the waves of his hair; her cries tangled and tumbling out of her throat. She sees her daughter, her son-in-law, no longer as a burning corpse and hollowed man. They appear before her; after so many years; full-bodied and in love. Her daughter in the dress of her dreams, her lover, husband standing right next to her just as bright. 

And now, for the first time, she sees someone outside of them. A young boy, sharp faced and passive looking. Pretty and worthy of a double glance. His hair is dark night, eyes an ivy green, rosy lips. And he cries for Ryoka, for her two losses. An act no one has done for her in ages. 

“What is your name, child?” Ryoka, a questioned she had never thought mattered. Everyone who entered here would be renamed Akane to impersonate her daughter and if not, they were killed. But this one, the one who cries for her,  _ deserved  _ a name.

“Akaashi  Keiji. A p-pleasure.” He whines, voice an odd sort of raw.  The moment is ugly and wet but vibrant and endless and ne ither of them dare to move because they don’t have to. 

.

.

.

Night comes in the form a thin, oddly colored purple crescent moon outside of the living area’s window. The two had spent hours listening to each other’s stories, Ryoka bring her decreased family to life and Akaashi informing her of his living one. It was a strange comfort for Akaashi especially. Having this… overwhelming mother figure in his life was something he had not thought he yearned for. Yet here he was, indulging in a softness that was given by his parents, but this only slightly different. But it the small swell of his mind he knew someday at some time he’d have to leave Ryoka to go into the next Hunt, and this feeling of nurture would fade. 

“Is he you’re  fa ted one then?” Ryoka asked, a childish excitement adorning her features as Akaashi went to describe  his life in the Fukurodani Capital . 

“Yes. Lupins have soulmates but they have dwelled in numbers significantly so lupins can mate whoever. An _alterum verum_ is your destined mate. However, you can complete a soul bind with whatever mate you end up with.”

“How romantic!” Ryoka cries out, cupping her cheeks. Akaashi can’t stop the snort that comes out of him. He goes to speak again when there is a knock on the door. Ryoka’s face hardens ever so slightly as she rises, heading over to the door in wide steps. There, as it slides open, is the ever passive Kageyama, the tall man still dwarfed by the massive red headed woman. 

“May I speak to- ?”

“ No.” Ryoka says, effectively cutting off Kageyama. The centaur sighs. 

“You have lost this Hunt, Ryok a. Akaashi has finished and needs to move on to the next  Sin .” 

“No, I have not! I’m still-”

“Look the boy’s appearance. Your mark has faded, and you have no will to put it back up again.” At the mention of marking, Akaashi looks down at himself and sure enough, missing was the brown skin and freckles that had taken over He reaches up to what once was wild ginger hair, now was his slicked and ripped strands. 

“Kageyama?” He tested, noticing  his voice has returned to normal  pitch . Since they embraced, he hadn’ t notice that the changes have been rec ed ing  to bring him back to his original state. His eyes immediately find Ryoka, becoming mournful. 

Although sadden, Ryoka still manages to be gallant. Standing straight and tall as ever, her eyes gleaming sharply with not a trace of grief. Akaashi meets the two beings at the door, taking each of Ryoka’s hands in his. 

“Your name… you believe it to be Ryoka, correct?” Akaashi asked, offering his hand. Ryoka nods, head tilted in confusion as she places her large hands into Akaashi’s smaller ones. “It means fire. Which is fitting I suppose. But I looked at the way you spelled it and it can also be read as Ryoko, which means bright child, _light_.” At that, Ryoka’s face opens up, eyes glistening. “You are not just fire meant to harm. But to warm skin. To illuminate the darkest rooms, to set someone upon the bright path. Ryoko, I forgive you. You are forgiven. Please forgive yourself.” Akaashi speaks softly, wet with emotion and genuine. 

Suddenly, there is a clicking sound, as if a key has unlocked something. Shackles, brown and rusted suddenly appear on Ryoko’s wrists and break, the sound echoing so loudly Akaashi flinches. Ryoko looks to Kageyama, who has the softest of smiles on his face. 

“ Akaashi Keiji, congratulations. You have past the Hunt of  Gluttony, Ryoka — excuse me ,  Ryoko." Kageyama turns to the Gluttony Sin, voice warm.  And for you Ryoko, congratulations. You have been released from your Sin of Gluttony.” Kageyama steps out of the threshold and into the yard and Ryok o gasps so loudly Akaashi looks at her, worried that she was hurt. 

“Momma?” Called a voice, soft and so familiar Akaashi quickly steps outside to see who it belonged to. In the middle of yard was the image of the person he was transformed into earlier, shining so soft and bright Akaashi had to squint to see the figure better. The same ginger hair, brown skin and green eyes as Ryoko. She wore a simple white dress, covering in dozens of sparkling stones and her feet were bare. Beside her was a man, dressed in flimsy buttoned shirt and trousers. His face and arms were marked with dirt and dust. He too wore no shoes but a blinding smile, arm linked with his partner.

“Akane! Nagisa!” Quicker than Akaashi has ever seen, Ryoko bounds her way over to her lost family, easily pulling the two into her arms and hoisting them up into the air. They laugh loudly, running noses and tears added to the mix. They slowly, with the light around them, being to fade, the noises dwelling. Akaashi, seizes with so much emotion, cups his hands around his mouth. 

“Ryoko! You are so deserving of this!” He stops to keep himself from crying again. “I will never forget you!” He promised. Before she completely vanishes, Ryoko turns, waving earnestly , bringing her hand to her mouth and blowing a kiss. 

“I will never forget you, Akaashi Keiji!” And with that, the three beings disappear without a trace. 

Whether it was his emotions or the sheer magic that took place in front of him, Akaashi’s legs can no longer hold him anymore, the human crumbling into the soft grass. “How…? I don’t.” He attempted to form words but was unable to, nothing short of overwhelmed in the moment.

Kageyama kneels as well, folding all of his legs to sit besides Akaashi. “Well, you should know this; the Sins were all once living beings that were overcome by their wants, urges, desires and became consumed with their particular Sin.”

“Is that why they do not have heartbeats?”

“Exactly. They’ve become immortal and unable to rest until they can deny themselves of their desire. Which also means that they have been multiple people as a particular Sin. Sloth for example, is quite an easy Sin to get over. So, in the time that I’ve have been an Aid in the Hunt, I’ve borne witness to 67 different Sloths. None have ever last more than five years or so but Sakusa... Sakusa has been the Sloth sin for about… twenty or so years. The longest anyone has been of Sloth.”

“What about Ryoko? And is she no longer the Sin of Gluttony ?”

“She is the 19 th glutton I believe and has been so for over three hundred years, much before my time here. It is a harder Sin for the inhabitants to release themselves from. As you know, her story was a large burden and she was not going to stop until she felt like avenged her daughter. However, she overindulged in playing house, making dresses and turning people into those dolls. She did things more than she needed; as a gluttonous behavior would intel. But you made her realize that there would be no amount of dressing up others that would bring her daughter back, making her behavior obsolete. And so, she was returned of where she was met to be; with her  _ real  _ family. And you aided her in that.” Kageyama concludes. 

Akaashi pursed his lips, clasping his hands together in a silent prayer.  _ Thank you, thank you _ he says to nothing and everything all at once. He stands to his feet, Kageyama quick to follow. 

“May I ask why you are in here Kageyama?”  Akaashi says as the centaur leads him his next Hunt. For a moment, the man doesn’t stop nor look in the human’s direction to answer him. Akaashi was fine without an answer, assuming it was per sonal matter the centaur didn’t want to delve into . But Kageyama takes a deep breath. 

“I… I am about 100 years old. And I used to live in a forest filled with fairies. I am paying back a debt so I get help to find someone I’ve lost.” It was vague but it was the most honest Akaashi has seen Kageyama’s face. Gone was the taut, sharp eyed centaur the exuded dark energy but a much younger and softly boy, lost and yearning to get back what was missing. Akaashi raises his hand to touch Kageyama’s arm, lending a small bit of comfort

The human steps in front of the centaur, straightening up his posture to mirror the stiffness of his Aid. “Seems like we are all here searching for something, hmm? Well Kageyama Tobio of the Hunt, I wish you the luck of all the stars, centaur of 100 seasons.” He reiterates the same spiel Kageyama has given him, smiling ruefully up at the centaur. 

To his pleasant surprise, Kageyama breaks out into full laughter, the beautiful creature becoming more and more  devastatingly gorgeous  with each  sound that tumbles out of him. He covers his mouth with his hand but still laughs behind is palm, unable to stop it. The gesture allows Akaashi to join in, happiness blooming in him at the sight.

“Thank you for your blessing.” Kageyama manages to say when his laughter finishes. “I will appear to bring you to the next Sin. I wish you the luck of all the stars, Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani, boy of 26 winters.” And Akaashi turns to take an independent step towards the doors, the biggest ones he’s seen yet. They sparkle in the white lightening, atop the purple door gold embellishments even brighter than what adorn Kageyama’s attire. He pushed them open, heading into the darkness, surer of himself than ever before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third sin is down in his heafty chapter! over 7,000 words! Whose your fav Sin right now? And yay for Ryoko for passing on peacefully!
> 
> Comments and kudos if you would pls, just a crumb *begging hands*


	4. XVII: self-respect / ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one who falls on his own sword is a victim to his pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. I've been a bit slow updating because I haven't had any feedback/comments + finals is killlllling me. But author-san is pushing through. I will make it

**CHARACTER LIST**

**TERUSHIMA YUJI**. 

**Current Appearance:**A slender man with s solid stance. sharp and angled face. Brown eyes and golden blonde hair, with dark brown sides. Always dressed in a suit with accessories of gold and diamonds. 

**Known Species**: unknown. most understood as a ghost vessel of the Sin that inhabitants him.

**Personality: **When things are going his way, he is very bubbly and playful. He has an easy-going smile and seems very supportive. Otherwise he is very blunt, rude and standoffish. He has an dismissive an intimidating aura. 

**Other Names: **Mr. Playboy

  * Yūji (遊児) - _Playful Child_
  * Terushima (照島) - _Shining Island_

**.**

**.**

_ **17** _

Akaashi falls face first into the wet grass, a large box falling out of his hands and landing a few steps beside him. The box was black, covered in dazzling gems and stones. He crawls near it, lifting it into his hand s as he stands on shaky legs, eyes wide to the sight before him. 

He stood up to be faced with a grand building, bigger than the home in which the Kyoko hosted him in. It was deeply colored, the brown-grey hue sparkling even in the dull light of the sun. His location clearly changed but it didn’t feel familiar to the place at all. Not like the forest had. There was something buzzing and magical in the air, so much so that he _ knew _where he it was supposed to mean something. But here, in front of this enormous building, he felt nothing. 

For a moment, Akaashi’s heart leaped drastically, whipping his head to the unfamiliar noises, his eyes looking around for a familiar face. He didn't know for sure what it was about this place, but it made him gravelly uncomfortable. He walks forwards, slowing to a halt when he gets to the main door, glancing back down at the gravel pavement. The pebbles felt funny under his naked foot, pressed weirdly into the soles of his feet. The silence, the castle, the black box in his hands, everything about this send chills down his spine, even though he couldn't place the reason _why._

Suddenly, arms circle around him before he notices anyone approaching him, spooking him completely as he felt the presence squeeze him tightly from behind. Before he could let out an cry or scream, The person from behind spoke. “Akaashi, you’re home. You have returned to me safely.” The familiar voice speaks to him and Akaashi’s face certainly mirrored an expression of shock, mouth and eyes wide and unable to speak. 

“Kuroo-san?” Akaashi says tentatively, the box he holds uncomfortably pressed to his chest. Even without returning the gesture, Akaashi remembers the feel of those arms, the warmth of skin, the holding so familiar it was undoubtedly Kuroo. His voice the tough and smooth silk, effortlessly stirring emotions with Akaashi. 

But a dark thought of confusion hung over Akaashi as he glanced down at the arms holding him. With his new sight, he was able to tell that this person took no human form. The being was like a solidified fog, mirroring the size and appearance of an arm but without flesh, just shape. What's more, he hadn’t yet finished the hunt, had he? He was just over halfway done, had then released him early? But then that would mean he hasn’t received his reward... 

“I am thankful you have gone and retrieved what I’ve most needed. What would I have done with you?” Kuroo speaks sweetly, breaking up Akaashi internal turmoil. The half breed’s hands reach for the box, attempting to pull it out of Akaashi’s grasp but the human steps back, turning to face the dark shadow with an expression of confusion. 

“What do you mean by that?” Akaashi asked tentatively 

“That box you hold is what I desire to break my curse. And you-?” 

“How could you have known that I was going into the Hunt for what you wanted if I had not even planned to enter? Wasn't it you who was _most _against my participation in the Hunt?” Akaashi interrupts, that rage he once felt earlier coursing through him again.

“Of course. But I was mistaken. I now understand that this was the best course of action. You have a function, Akaashi-" 

“To hell with a function Kuroo, what about us?” Akaashi snaps, jerking away from the figure full as he fumes, disgust so firm in his tone he could taste it. He is met with a shadow of what seems to be Kuroo, but it has no face, no body like Kageyama and the other people before held. Even without a face to create an expression, something about the shadow Kuroo unnerved Akaashi. He keeps a close eyes as he watches the shadow quiets down, un-moving a few feet away from Akaashi

“Give me the box, Akaashi.” The Alpha demands instead of answering the question. The human steps away even further, shaking his head. “You dare defy me?” Kuroo says, voice thick, the words sticking to the roof of his mouth, as if jumbled up against his jaw. “You dare speak back to me human?” He asked again, more thunderous than the first time. It almost makes Akaashi beg for forgiveness, fingers quivering as they held tight to the jeweled box. The human simply shakes his head again, stepping back again. The being launches himself and Akaashi fights against the scream that tries to bubble out of him. He barely escapes the hands that try to reach him, eyes wide on the, the _ thing _in front of him. “Akaashi, I do not want to have to get rough with you-" 

“Try me.” Akaashi taunts, gripping the box with all his might. “You are not _my _Kuroo, even though you are playing the part well. Try me.” There is a growl that rumbles in the not-Kuroo’s throat, growing louder by the moment but before Akaashi could react, even quicker than before, a hand—more like claw— swipes the front of him, so swift the wind shifts. The box tumbles out of his hands as the cut digs into Akaashi before he could stop it, the pain quick and red hot. All the human could do was stumbling back, whimpering as he holds his fresh wound. 

.

.  


The wisps of air settle down and Akaashi blinks his eyes open, box no longer in his hands and the light lessen substantially in the dark room. A more pressing matter was that the wound he had just received had vanished. Akaashi touched himself frantically but no mark appeared, simple his skin, which was slightly wet with sweat, _ from his fear. _

The air seemed stagnant in the new space. Inside is a large bed at the center, covered in pillows and a fabric that was soft and silky to the touch. It felt oddly familiar although obviously never seeing the space. The thought nagged at him, like a memory he was supposed to know. Akaashi pressed his hands onto it, trying to recover his breath. As his gasping settles down to deep breathes, he feels his still skin pulsing, where the wound once was. 

Although Kuroo, the presence of him, had always been intimidating to Akaashi, he had never _ feared _the alpha. But... whatever that was back there, chilled Akaashi to his bones. Pulling himself up and crawling over the bed gently on all fours, Akaashi gripped the soft bed sheets, the fabric once again feeling as if he’s touched them before. He looked up, eyes scanning over the deep brown walls, the soft glow of the candles. It couldn’t be... as this... 

_ This is supposed to be the Fukurodani Kingdom? Is this a memory? Or am I really here, right now? What is this supposed to mean? _

Suddenly, hands come around Akaashi’s middle, pull him upright, pressing his back against the intruder. He gasps at the sudden intimacy, his hands going to pull the unknown being’s hands away from him. He attempts to fights back against the hands the hold him, panicking at the unfamiliarity. But as he raised his hands to touch, he felt that hard skin, tough and firm under his fingertips. 

“Kuroo,” Akaashi breathes out, the familiar holding so real it made him dizzy. That same heat and closeness re-imagined itself for the human in the moment. He was suddenly back in the comfort of his bedroom, Kuroo—or who Akaashi assumes to _ be _ Kuroo— doesn’t not speak but his hands do. They skim across the flimsy blouse adorning Akaashi, dipping into and ripping out the buttons with ease to access his chest. Nails not foreign to his body rack gently against the skin, making him cry out. All his sudden fear was replaced by a _different _kind of fire, a sharp coil of pleasure in his gut, flaring through his muscles.

“Does that feel good, dove?” The voice is unmistakable, Kuroo’s rasp in his ear, cooing at Akaashi. The human was still upset with Kuroo— or that fake version of him— but he could not seem to deny the pleasure the bubbled under his skin, warm him up, the parts him the simply _ missed _Kuroo. With a cloudy mind, he nods, places his hands over the rough tops of Kuroo's.

“_ Yes,” _Akaashi hissed as the nail swiped over his nipple, the arch in his back instant to press against the sensation. 

“You want more?” Kuroo asked, pressing Akaashi impossibly close to Akaashi's back. The human nodded frantically, his hand tightening the grip Kuroo had on his front. 

“Yes, I want-” but before he could finish, he was turned so quickly it made his bones rattle, his back pressed against the bed as Kuroo hovered. Akaashi hissed at the sudden manhandling, rubbing against the sore spot his wrist sported. He glances up, looking at the same Kuroo from outside, covered in that same fog which framed as a human body. But this time, within the dark mist, he could see a mouth, wide and strangely large. 

“Do something for me.” The shadow figure states. “_ Let me devour you. _” And with that, jaws slide open, jagged teeth and blood red flesh flashes before Akaashi’s face; a scream shallow and stuck in his throat burns as a growl tumbles out of the being’s mouth. 

.

.

Akaashi gasps loudly, the delayed scream stumbling out of him as he falls forward onto the floor, yelling into marble ground. Spit and tears dribble from his face and mouth onto the ground. His screams slowly die down until they are nothing but violent hiccups. He looks around to find that he is once again alone, the only other thing in the room being an open door to the right of him. 

He looks down at his chest, the buttons that were tore off earlier still intact. His head was pounding as he attempted to gather his thoughts, images of the large mouth and the dark shadow flashing before his eyes. He closes them tightly, attempting to will them away, focusing on the blank white wall before him. 

Once again Akaashi was feeling completely disheveled. It was as if he was being thrown into new scenarios back to back, made to suffer against the Kuroo of this world, just to restart again. He knew that there would be no way that Kuroo was here, in real-time. Akaashi _ knew that. _ Kageyama said it so himself that every contestant of the Hunt is one their own. Also, all of the people he has met in this world have been full figured humans. If that Kuroo was real, wouldn’t he be the same and not made of mist? Yes, that _ had _to be it. 

And yet, it was surprising to Akaashi how... how hostile Kuroo was being. Although, whether he was made-up in this world or not, his attitude was spot-on. That being said, Kuroo was never once tried to... bring _ physically harm _to Akaashi. 

“I say we kill him.” A voice calls out, breaking up the chaos of Akaashi’s thoughts. He is nearly over the threshold of the door but stays back, pressing his back towards the wall, staying out of sight of the whoever else was on the other side, leaning in to catch the person’s voice. “He has brought nothing good to this pack since he come. I say we can return him to the Moon Goddess from which he came.” Akaashi gasps as he recognizes the person to be no other than Tendou. _ She _ _ is here as well? Or is she also like the Kuroo of this world? But they sound so familiar. _Akaashi’s mind races as he tried to quiet himself. 

“Well weren’t you two all for him being here, Tendou-san, Wolf of Arms?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi could practically _ feel _the smile in his voice 

“My King, you are mistaking our pity of the human for acceptance.” Akaashi’s body completely stills at the mention of human. _ Human. Pity. It's me. It's me they pity. _“You must admit that he is very charming though.” Ushijima says with an easy laugh. 

“Well maybe he is a witch like his village has said, alluring all of us to put up with him for so long.” Another voice speaks up, _ Tsukishima _and Akaashi is biting his lip so hard he could draw blood. He clenched his fist, holding his hands to his heart as the words repeating themselves into a hateful mantra in his head. “Better yet, he might be a vessel to those entombed demons.” 

“I’d said so. He smells like Aini. It’s disgusting.” The soft murmur belonged to Kenma. Akaashi could barely make up the words but it didn’t matter. Everything sounded fuzzy below the pounding of his heart, so loud as his ears filled with the steady sound. His nails were creating half-moons in his palms, his body overzealous with confusion, hurt and _ pure rage. _

“And Lev? Do you have anything to add on? You’re quiet today.” Kuroo asks and the man is quiet for a moment before sighing thickly. 

“What does it matter to me? He is human so to speak, he’ll vanish before I remember to care.” 

The sob silvers it way out of Akaashi’s mouth before he could help it. He slaps his mouth over his mouth, pressing impossibly close to the wall. 

“Well said. It's been decided then. I will go and seek him out then.” The terrifying tremor of Kuroo’s voice returns, rocky and uncomfortable. Akaashi’s clenches his eyes close, trying to become as silent as possible, the daunting steps outside the room growing louder. He could hear the click of claws scrap against the floors, the walls, dragging the moment on as Akaashi’s heart sped up. 

“Where are you, dove?” The sweet nickname now buried under the evil of Kuroo’s voice, sending a shock though the human.

He closes his eyes, muffling any sounds from him, the suspense hung in the air as footsteps near. From here, Akaashi could hear Kuroo’s teeth sliding together, the spit doubling in his mouth.

This wasn’t Kuroo, this was a _ monster. _

Suddenly, everything stops. Not even the wind speaks. Akaashi doesn’t open his eyes nor does he move, staying close to the wall as his body tries to still against its fear. He lets out a trembling sigh, hoping the beast hand left to search for him elsewhere. 

“There you are, dove.” The voice is impossibly close to Akaashi, startling him into a scream. The sound didn’t last long, a strong clawed hand coming to choke him.

By the seconds, the grip becomes more and more restrictive, lifting him up till the tips of his toes were scraping pathetically against the tile floor. Akaashi desperately attempted to fight within the hold, his twists and hisses becoming more and more feeble by the moment. His sight became dodgy, both with tears and the black haze around the edges of his vision as his arms lost feeling, falling limp to his side as his throat burned with fire. 

“And Offering with no use is no offering at all.” It’s the last thing he could make out, surely slipping into unconsciousness. 

.

. 

Akaashi falls to the ground by his knees first, spittle and sweat coming from his open mouth and dripping on the floor again. Much like last time, he is completely disoriented and gripping the cold ground as he stutters out his breath, trying to find his heart, his mind. 

“What a shame, how they treat you, I mean.” A man says and Akaashi can barely lift his head to follow the voice. His watery eyes stayed glued to the floor until his breathing is no longer audible, raising his head to glance at the other in the room. 

The man is dressed in fabrics just as bright a sparkling as what Kageyama adorned, if not, more. The fabric was in three pieces: a black blouse, and a matching set yellow outerwear and pants. He has shiny shoes and jewelry adorning his fingers, wrists, neck and ears. His hair is styled back, held up by some sort of jell, colored bright and saturated. His ears and nose were pierced, his bony fingers covered in gold colored rings, heavy with stones. His eyes were sharp but his smile was even more dangerous, glinting brightly. Nothing adorning him was out of place and everything near him _shined_

“Who...?” Akaashi slurs, mouth full of spit. 

“It’s saddening really. All the potential that you have, and they don’t even see it. Pathetic.” He declares and Akaashi shakes his head, getting into position to sit back on his heels, hands folded in his lap. 

“Why would any of them; Kuroo, his pack, my village, or even the kingdom, need from me, a human?” Akaashi asked bitterly. 

The man looks at Akaashi directly, a slight tilt of his head. “Oh come on, doll!" The man says, breathy and with a chuckle. "You believe their words, don’t you?” The man asked and Akaashi lets out a dry laugh in return. 

“They have not been wrong yet. Nothing good has happened since my becoming as an Offering. Even without hearing what they’ve said, I could only assume so...” Akaashi voices, meek and full of hurt. 

“Well,” The man says, tone disbelieving as he jumps, throwing his hands in the air and snapping his fingers. “Allow me to show you!” 

In a second, the whole room spins and becomes decorated in rich colors of black and white, gold accents galore. They both stand on a balcony, a deafening cry sounding from down below. Instinctively Akaashi reaches up to cover his ears. Then the jewelry adorning his arms jiggles, catching his attention. The wind flutters, the feeling of his clothing fluttering in the breeze. He looks down to himself, no longer in the worn blouse and slacks but styled heavy with sparkling garments. Clothes fit for... 

“Fit for royalty, are you not?” The man leans over, razor sharp grin on his face as he makes a show of looking at Akaashi. He brings a hand up to brush the hairs that fell against Akaashi’s forehead, tucking them back. He thinks briefly of the last time he has cleanly cut his hair. His papa usually does it, knowing just how he likes it. The thought made his heart ache dully, his hair brushing his shoulders now.

“Look at all these people, _ your _ people, here just for you!” As the man spoke, he heard the distant cheer of his name, of _ Long live King Akaashi! _like a pulse in his heart. 

“Just for me...” Akaashi says, a small smile growing on his face by the moment as his eyes gaze over all the cheering faces looking back at him. Men, women and children were all here, _ for him _

“Why would you let anyone, even yourself, deny you of this?” Hands press gently to his shoulders, the man’s voice cooing in his ear. 

“A human cannot rule over... over wolves though...” Akaashi attempts to reason but the man scoffs, undeterred. 

“Yet a demon ruling over them is completely natural, hmm? If you ask me, they tried to limit you, stop you from harnessing your power. I can see inside you, you know? They tried to get rid of what you were born with so you could be a simple, _ boring _ human. They weren’t trying to save you. They were trying to save themselves.” As the man spoke, Akaashi nodded along. It made sense. Akaashi have never even _ seen _the effects of whatever... illness if you will, he had. All he was told that it was different, that it was bad. But was it really? It had yet to hurt him, hurt anyone around him. If anything, he had healed quickly when he cut himself in Sugawara’s kitchen and was able to collect light quickly with Hinata! Wasn’t that good enough? 

“You are strong.” The man declares and Akaashi. 

“I am.” 

“You have your own power.” The man continues, a warm cheer in his voice. “They are sick with envy. Green with jealously. They want what you have. Get rid of them. You _need _to get rid of them, dollface"

“All they are... they are hindrance to me and... and I should get ride of them.” Akaashi says, slow and quiet but the man shakes him encouragingly. 

“Yes! Now _ that’s _ the spirit. This pack is in the hands of spineless beings. You know who is better off ruling it.” He asked and Akaashi shakes his head. The man snaps his fingers and Akaashi is staring into his reflection, still dressed in expensive fabrics, this time, the weight of a crown on his head. “You.” The man says, mouth open to reveal a small sliver ball embedded into his tongue. _ He is pierced there as well? _Akaashi thought offhandedly. 

“I’m Luna.” Akaashi said, hands reaching to press his fingers against the intricated design of the headpiece. 

“Luna, Queen, King, emperor, _ anything.” _The man declares, snapping his fingers again and Akaashi nods. “There’s just one thing you must do, doll.” He adds on and Akaashi turns to face him, expression bright and open. 

“Anything.” Akaashi says and the man grips harshly. 

“Ahh, that is what I like to hear!” The man cheers. He snaps his fingers and, in his hand, appears of a knife. It was slick and long, the hand sliver and covered in a woven like pattern. The tip shined with some sort of substance, translucent in color. 

“You must kill the alpha of this pack to gain your right as ruler.” He says, placing the heavy blade in Akaashi’s palm. The human is shocked in focus, looking at the man wide eyes. 

“You want me to, to what?” He asked, a small taste of bile coming up at the mere thought. Him? Killing Kuroo? That wasn’t even _ possible. _

_ “what?” _ The man hissed, his cheery face suddenly dropped for a dark expression. “You can’t do it?” _ snap. _ “Are you scared of him or something?” _ snap. “ _If you want power, kill him Akaashi.” The man demanded and right after, smiled sweetly, his fingers prepped to snap again if need be. “You should fight for what you deserve.” 

Akaashi looks down at the blade and back up at the man, slowing nodding, suddenly no more fight in him to oppose the instructions he was given. The man smiles, turning him around and with a snap of his fingers, Akaashi finds himself alone in a room, back to his regular dress. 

“Akaashi, you’re back.” Akaashi spins around, hiding the blade behind his back as he hears the voice of Kuroo. They are on opposites sides of the room. Again, he is in that fogged form, but his voice is just as Akaashi remembers it; a chill rasp that always soothes the human. “I am glad you have returned safely.” 

Akaashi doesn’t know what he is referring to, but he is well aware of the weight in his hand, holding tightly to the handle as Kuroo continues to speak. Akaashi can’t really hear whatever he’s saying, much too focused on the sound his own heartbeat, nearing Kuroo’s figure slowing as the shadow continues to speak. 

_ I'm gonna kill him. All I have to do is kill him. Kill him and everything will belong to me. His pack, his kingdom, his people. Who will pity me then? Who's a mistake now? Why be an Offering when you can be King? _

Akaashi has moved his hand from behind him, the blade pointed and dripping with whatever fluid was on it. From here, Akaashi could see the small red glint the sliver handle, making it look even more menacing. 

_ I will end him. And no one can every turn on me again. I am king. I am king! _

Akaashi didn’t even realize the crazed smile taking over his face as he closes in, Kuroo becoming nothing more than prey to him as the pride bubbled up inside of him. A twisted feeling Akaashi found himself reveling in. It felt so good to be in power like this; To finally have some control over his life, to _ make choices. _Akaashi snickered to himself, raising the blade over his head. 

Suddenly, as if struck it the back of his mind, there was the smallest song. A tiny jingle more like. It rung so quietly at first that Akaashi almost missed it. But as it continued to ring, the blurriness of Akaashi’s thoughts began to fade away. The knife suddenly felt so weighted in his hand. He looks down, eyes widening as he sees the blade pointed to none other than himself. Akaashi staggers back, dropping the knife and looking at his hands as the blade runs through his fingers, blood spilling from the open wound. 

“I can’t do this, I c-can't, I’m sorry.” Akaashi whispers to himself, wrapping his hands around himself, blood and all. 

“Are you giving up already?” The man appears before him, a disapproving look on his face. Akaashi cringes but nods. 

“I have my... my own kind of plan to get back at him. And it isn’t killing him.” Akaashi answers. “Although I don’t think it will equal, it would be satisfying.” 

“I am not hearing that you _ don’t _want to kill him. What exactly is stopping you human?” The man questions. Akaashi laughs dryly, bending over to pick up the knife and placing it back in the man’s hands. 

“It does not matter. I won’t speak what I won’t do out into the air.” Akaashi says. “Are you a Sin then? There’s only three left...” He asks, the last part more to himself. 

“I am. Terushima Yuji. I supposed you’ve past my Sin then.” He says, his mouth still curved down into a frown, as if he did not want to admit it. Akaashi bows anyway. 

“Thank you Terushima-san. If you don’t mind me asking-?" 

Terushima cuts off Akaashi before he even had the chance to ask. “I saw Ryoka spill her heart out to you, child. I will not stoop so low as to be consoled by a human of such small maters about my past. Thanks doll, but I’ll have to decline.” The man smiles ruefully again, patting Akaashi’s head dismissively. The human stares at the Sin for a moment before he pouts slightly, shocking Terushima. So much so that a laugh stumbles out of his mouth. 

Kageyama appears a moment later, stocking his way over the pair. “Terushima.” He says easily, bowing his head shallowly. 

“Ah, Kageyama. You have quite a human with you.” Terushima comments lightly. “I been the longest since here after Wrath, not a single human, fae, lupin has been able to get past me, no matter the stage they’ve receive me. And yet, Akaashi is it? Akaashi, a human with no malice, no clear intention of being here, was able to do it with such ease. I wonder how that is?” Terushima ask, his voice sugar sweet but his eyes were bright and bold; peering into Kageyama so intensely it gave Akaashi’s chills. 

If Kageyama was startled at all, he did not show it. He simply nods, sparing Akaashi a glance. “I agree. Akaashi has not ceased to amaze me.” Akaashi blushes under the praise, moving to stand by the centaur. “Akaashi Keiji, congratulations. You have past the Hunt of Pride, Terushima Yuji. If you are ready, I will lead you to the next hunt.” 

The pair turns, ready to leave but Terushima appears in from of Akaashi again. “I have some parting words for my human here.” He says, leaning in close so his mouth is near Akaashi’s ear. “The Kuroo of this world is not much different from the one of your world. Be careful that his pride won’t kill you first. Bye now, dollface.” And with a snap of his fingers, he vanishes, leaving Kageyama and Akaashi to themselves again. 

“What did he say to you?” Kageyama demands, not missing a beat. 

Akaashi blinks rapidly, trying to steady his breathing. “Well. I think he was just telling me to be careful.” Akaashi says, fibbing a bit. Akaashi has come to find that Kageyama can be quite intense if need be. He didn’t want for the centaur to go after the Pride Sin because of what he said. 

If anything, he wanted to forget about this Hunt completely. Even though he _ knew _that Kuroo was fake, what it was saying was similar to what Kuroo would say.

“What is Terushima’s ability, then?” Akaashi asked, trying to will the negative thoughts away. 

“The Sins’ basis is that you do not fall into temptations. However, each Sin can customize their delivery to their specific hunter. Some have a combat style, so have a trickster style, so on and so on. Pride works with an illusion-style. And in that illusion, he creates and imitates one’s fears and doubts. Some illusions however build you up and make you yearn for what you are desiring, inflating your ego. And with every snapped, it confused you into a hazy reality.

“In this case, if you had killed Kuroo, you would have actually killed yourself instead. That knife was dipped in poison and would have killed you before you even realized. The reason why these seem to be so easy for you is because you are pure of heart. Your intentions are clearer than most.” Kageyama explains, Akaashi nodding along with him explanation. 

For whatever reason, the though of Kageyama watching, seeing just how pathetic Akaashi was in his world.... made Akaashi embarrassed. Kageyama having to learn about Akaashi like this, it made the human's crawl. How Akaashi was willing to kill Kuroo, and for what? Akaashi wanted to melt into the floor.

“You know, I do not think of you any differently because of this.” Kageyama speaks up, as if he could read the human’s mind. He walked gallantly, looking ahead as he spoke. “I’ve seen people fail for much smaller feats. Every person is different. We want and fight for different things.” He explains. 

He stops, looking down at Akaashi. “I... forty years ago or so, before my time here, I used to live in a village. It was equal parts centaur and was ruled by fairies, who allowed us into their home. All was well. And I fell for... for a dumbass fairy.” Although his words were harsh, he held a gentle smile on his face, a faint color in his cheeks. “He was tiny and annoying and had endless energy and tried to challenge any and everyone for anything. But I liked him like that.” Kageyama looked as if the person he spoke of were right before him, soft and endearing. 

“I was a hunter of game back then. And the forest was suffering from a famine, so I traveled far and wide to bring back food. I came back one evening...” Kageyama’s fists clenched at his sides. “And the forest was destroyed, all sorts of creatures laid dead on the ground. Everything, our homes, or gardens were gone. A-A centaur, wounded came and told me that the fairies came together, attacked them and a war broke out. I... I was a coward and I couldn’t bear to go to him... see if he was alive and have him... have him tell me him and his people... _ did this. _So, I ran, I ran and didn’t look back.” Akaashi gingerly walked towards the centaur, putting a comforting hand on Kageyama’s side. 

“In the same year, months later, fairies find me and beat me so bad, to leave me for dead. And I hear them mention his name. I was, even in my hurt, was overjoyed that he was still alive and well. I wanted to see him again. Even if he’d kill me. Even if he hated me, I wanted to see him one last time. Wrath must’ve heard my cries because he appeared and told me that he was in need of an Aid. And this is all I had to do to see my beloved again. And I was willing to do anything. I do not judge you for what you need to do. You are here to complete a task, correct? Do not doubt that.” Kageyama says and Akaashi nods. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me. And... you will find him.” Akaashi promises and Kageyama nods. 

“Are the last two sins especially hard?” He asked, counting on his fingers the sins he had encountered. ‘Lust and Wrath, right?” 

“Hard is... an interesting term. I would say that out of all the Sins, these two are the least straight forward out of them all. They have very interesting ways of engaging with Hunters. There’s not more I can say than that.” 

“You can’t say anything about the Sins?” Akaashi questions. 

Kageyama sighs. “I am ordered to not warn any competitor of the Warth Sin but I can tell you of Lust.” Akaashi turns to the centaur, giving his undivided attention. “Lust has been here for quite a long time. And as a mentioned that Sins have a certain style, she dabbles in multiple styles. And is the best a combat" 

Kageyama walks slows and the two stand before a brightly colored door, pink in hue and covered in dozens of dark red and white soft shaped objects. 

“Are these... flowers?” Akaashi asked, excitement brimming with excitement. They look so different from the kind that Sasuka had in his field. These were full and saturated, petals separating and falling like autumn leaves do. 

"I wish you the luck of all the stars, AkaashiKeiji of Fukurodani, boy of 26 winters." Kageyama begins. He opens his hand, petals falling into his palm. "These are roses. They are the flower of love.” Kageyama offers, the two grand doors widening. Akaashi is greeted with a gust of wind, the smell of flowers sweetening by the moment as he begins to step in the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? comments would be lovely :-)


	5. XVIII: desire / lewd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets four of the most beautiful people he's ever met, who all belong in one body or Akaashi stumbles over a huge revelation about love or Akaashi fights for real for the first time or Akaashi seens roses for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Author-san is back and killing all her finals! In honor of doing good at all my exams and for Lulbem12 and their sweet sweet comments, we have an update! After this, we are two chapters away from being done with part two!!! Are you geeked because I am!!!

**CHARACTER LIST:**

**SEMI EITA**

**Current Appearance: **tall and lean being. They takes on four different forms but their main vessel is the one with long ash blonde hair and black tips. This form has feminine features, with a sharp jaw and slanted eyes. Very soft spoken and cries often. Has ridiculous self deprecating thoughts and often proposes that he or others should die. 

**Known Species: ** unknown. most understood as a ghost vessel of the Sin that inhabitants him.

**Personality: **Semi Eita can split into four different bodies that embody that different aspects of love:

  * **Semi Eita as Agape:** the highest form of love, charity. Agape is universal love, such as the love for strangers, nature, or God and usually they are unconcern with themselves and is selfless for others. Again, Agape as floor length ash blonde and black tips. They use they/them pronouns and are extremely emotional
  * **Semi Eita as Eros:** In Greek Mythology it is the god of love, son of Aphrodite. Often times Eros is sexual yearning, love, or desire. It is often times playful yet passionate. Eros using he-him pronouns of looks like Agape, but with short hair instead. He is very charming and a smooth talker
  * **Semi Eita as Ludus:** Is a kind of love that is seen as a game. It can also be described as butterflies in the stomach, a fleeting feeling. Ludus using he/him pronouns and has a very child-like personality with a large build and looked similar to the others but has show black hair and blonde tips, the inverse of Eros. 
  * **Semi Eita as Mania:** is an obsessive or possessive love, jealous and extreme. A person in love this way is likely to do something crazy or silly, such as stalking. Mania using she/her pronouns and again, looks like everyone else but more like Agape because of her long black hair and blonde tips.

**Other Names: **Amoura

  * Eita (英太) - _Outstanding magnificence_
  * Semi (瀬見) _\- Seeing a chance/an opportunity_

.

.

** _18_ **

When the light breaks through, Akaashi is once in a field of flowers— roses as Kageyama calls them. They come in the dozens, colors from the deepest reds to a startling bright white and everything in between. He walks through the seemingly endless garden, the blades of grasses brushing against his legs as it leads him to bed of roses. He cannot continue however, for as soon as he steps in, small but sharp pains course through his legs. Instinctively, he jumps back but get caught against something, the pain dragging from his calf to his feet. Akaashi loses his balance, stumbling backwards until he falls on his butt.

His eyes water at the pain, looking down at his legs as beads of blood begin to form all over. He looks towards to the patch of flowers beside him, his hand reaching out for a pink rose. He barely manages to grip it when the same pain returns, this time at the tips of his fingers. Blood pulls and he looks at the small drop beginning to drip down his fingers. 

“A thorn is meant to defend the rose.” A voice offers from behind the fallen human. “Though I can tell that you bare my roses no harm.” A voice is deep and soft, nearing as they continue to speak. Akaashi couldn’t tell if his eyes were deceiving him but as the person came into vision, he swore they were _ glowing. _The person seemingly floats as they settle besides Akaashi, a passive looks on their face, faint of a smile. 

They had light blonde hair that flowed to their back, hanging over their shoulders and hugging their sides. At the bottom, covering the blades of grass were tips colored a ash black. Their features were extremely sharp, even more than Kageyama. A pretty face that ended in a point. Eyes slanted, their stare powerful, and even as they stared at Akaashi’s legs, he could feel them. The color of them was brown, warm dark soil as focused as their hands rested on the human’s legs. Akaashi gives a small hiss of discomfort and the being finally looks up. Akaashi’s breath skips just for a moment and he speaks before he could help himself. “You are unbelievable gorgeous.” Akaashi says, in completely in awe. He feels as though he has said that often—first meeting Kageyama, seeing Ryoko— but he meant it. There wasn’t a being here that could compare to the person before him. 

The being’s eyes widen and suddenly they were... they begin to cry. Their lip tilts upward just barely and they’re eyes begin to sparkle with tears. Akaashi is speechless. If anything, they’ve become even more attractive. Even their tears were bright. 

“I’m s-sorry, sorry if I offended you.” Akaashi says unsurely, at a lost to what to say in the presence of the beautiful being. They shake their head however, wiping away at the tears the continue to run over. 

“No I can assure you I am not offended. Thank you. I am unworthy of your praise.” The being replied, their voice a soft music Akaashi could listen to for days. “Thorns are not kind to anyone. They refuse anyone before they have the chance to take.” The being’s hands hover over Akaashi's skin and soon, the wounds begin to seal themselves, closing in the blink of an eye. “There you are, Akaashi-kun.” The being spoke, rising gracefully and holding their hands to lift Akaashi up as well. 

“This is my garden. It is filled with roses, a symbol of love. My favorite kind is the traditional red. It means true love beauty and charm.” The being began to speak, leading Akaashi on a solid path, one alongside the flowers and not through them. “What is your favorite?” Again, the being’s inky brown eyes laid themselves on Akaashi, stealing his breath. 

“I-I, I have not seen these sort of flowers before-” 

“Oh, I am so sorry. You were once blind. Please, please forgive my insolence my beloved-” 

Akaashi lets out a gentle laugh, squeezing the being’s hands a little. “It’s quite alright. I am not wounded by your words.” The being did not seem convinced, making Akaashi laugh again. “Tell me of the other flowers and their meanings.” 

The sadden expression shifted back to one of more subdued excitement. “Alright then. The orange ones are of passion, and enthusiasm, while pinks one and youth and joyfulness.” The being releases Akaashi’s hand, bending down and picking a white rose up. The being snaps the rose easily, leaving just a bit of the stem and moving closer to Akaashi. He brushes some of the humans’ hair, tucking the steam behind his ear. “This garden is collection of feelings. All encompassing, all in communication. The soil speaks to the roots, who speak to the stem, and the stem to the buds and petals. Everything is one. And one means everything.” 

“What is your name?” Akaashi asked as the being kept a hold of Akaashi, leading him along silently. 

“Semi Eita. Pleasure to meet you-” Before they could finish, a hand grips the Akaashi’s shirt, pulling him back and out of Semi’s grip. He is turned around fully, his face pressed into another being. 

“You’re keeping the pretty lil’ one all to yourself, Agape.” The person speaks, voice even deeper than Semi's. Akaashi pulls away, trying to place a face to the voice. He is meet with a surprise to find that he’s looking at the _ exact _ same face Semi had. The only difference was that this person’s hair was short, to his ears and tuffs of hair pointed every which way. His eyes were lowered as a lazy grin swept over his face. “What a lovely thing I've come upon.” As Akaashi was about to speak, the man dipped the human, lowering himself until his mouth was fully pressed to Akaashi’s. His lips, his arm, his _ everything _was so warm. His lips were smooth, full pout and pressed earnestly against Akaashi, who was stiff with shock. The man did not slow, however. He had one hand to the back of Akaashi’s head, the other holding his hips as his tongue appeared, pressing at the seam of Akaashi’s lip. 

“Eros, that’s enough now.” The soft drawl of Semi was what saved Akaashi. He let out a shutter of pleasure as the man, Eros as he was called, pulled away, a wicked grin on his face as he still held the human close to him. Akaashi could not meet his eyes, face colored a violent scarlet. 

“You always toy with those who come to me first. Now he will never come back. I will have to kill myself since he will no longer be in love with me.” Semi speaks, almost to themselves and terrifyingly serious. 

“Wait!” Akaashi twists quickly in Eros’s hold, turning to face Semi. The deadly promise snapped Akaashi out of his thoughts. His head a filled with smoke being among the two undeniably perfect people. He couldn’t find in him to say no to them. “Let’s us not act harshly!” Akaashi cries out. “Please do not do that, Semi-san.” 

“They are a dramatic child, do not mind him my darling.” Eros forced Akaashi’s eyes back on him turning his chin and caressing his face gently. “Come with me, my beloved.” He took Akaashi’s palm, lifting it to his mouth to kiss the skin there, all while maintaining eye contact with the human. The intensity of his stare was enough to make Akaashi feel faint, not even including his unbearable warm and irresistible touch. 

“No, no, no, no, _ nooo _ _ .” _An incredibly high-pitched voice cried out, firm footsteps stomping their way over. Akaashi finds a child, young in face compare to the the two other adults, rushing over with a pout on his face. He might not even be that much younger than Akaashi but his face clung to the baby fat, even more prominent as he puffed his cheeks out in irritation. “He’s mine, your big dummies!” He lunges for Akaashi, only for Eros to move him out of the way, causing the younger man to fall face first into the ground. He groans, turning back and glaring at Eros, who simply smirks back. 

“Hey,” Akaashi moves away from Eros, kneeling down to the young man as tears well up in his eyes. “Are you alright? Here, stand up with me.” Akaashi says gently, holding on to the boy’s hands as he lifts him up. The boy again, having the exact same features as Semi and Eros, yet all of his hair was all black, fixed messy much like Eros. He first assumed that Eros and Semi were twins, but this third person was confusing his thoughts. 

“I am Ludus!” The man cried out. Standing next to Akaashi, he was almost the same height, not small at all really. The young man fiddled with his shirt for a moment, mumbling under his breathe with a pinched face. 

“What is the matter?” Akaashi asked, concerned that he would break out and whine again. This group in a matter of moments had his emotions running like mad. But somehow, in the short amount of time, he was taken by them. Their aura was massive and drew him in easily, front the very start. He wanted to please them, to answer to them, _all of them_. 

“Let’s be friends and please take care of me!” The man all but screamed as he pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek. The feeling that filled him was very different from the heat the swelled because of Eros. It was gentle flutter, different to pinpoint and rushed through all of his body. Ludus leaned away, a timid smile on his face as he held tight to Akaashi’s hand, swinging them gently. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile back at the act. 

“Agape, what are you crying for again?” Eros complains and Akaashi’s turns to find Semi crying again, hand over their mouth to silence their cries. 

“Akaashi-chan is just so beautiful. Thank you for blessing us with this gift. I could die peacefully now.” Semi hiccups. Akaashi can’t seem to figure it out, but Semi grows even more breathtaking while he cries. 

"That won't be necessary.. so please don't die." Akaashi says, sounding breathless at the sight of the beautiful beings surrounding him. Were they all an illusion? No that wasn't right, they were very real, Akaashi had felt them all. His head didn't feel foggy that same way it did under Terushima's magic. And their personalities were so distinct, very separate for one another even though they all looked similar. Semi, or Agape, although very intense and deeply emotional, was very tender while Eros was quick and passionate. Ludus had a more fun-loving and sincere approach and Akaashi received all of them gratefully. It made him feel as though they were all paying attention to him. He enjoyed it immensely. 

The way these three acted had not once reminded him of lust. He knew what lust was. It is what some of villages had called him after his father had slain that beta for him. _ Lewd. _He knew that some people were deemed undesirable if they laid with many partners or became openly know for sexually deviant acts. 

Akaashi has however felt a different kind of lust when it came to Kuroo. It made him warm, feel wanted, left him wanting _ more _from him. And without sight, he could feel the way Kuroo felt about him and how he held, his desire tangible and in the air. 

Akaashi blushed as all the memories came rushing to him, his face unbearable warm. 

“Akaashi-chan, are you alright?” Ludus, asked, leaning over to see his face. Akaashi turns his cheek into his shoulder, attempting to hide is face. 

“I-I am alright, thank you. Just flustered.” 

“Well, what-?” 

“You lot forgot to invite me to the party again?” A voice, impossibly close to Akaashi says, their voice heavy and playful. Before Akaashi has a chance to move, arms circle around Akaashi’s waist, the person's chest pressing close to his back. Their tongue slips out, long and wet and ran from the base of Akaashi’s exposed neck all the way to his cheek. The human’s face forms an expression of shock, skin still hot as his eyes watch the faces before him shift. Eros pulls a look of disgust while Semi looks near tears, once again. Ludus looks upset, cheeks puffed up in a pout as he crosses his arms. 

“I can smell your arousal, little one.” The voice murmured, the hand that pressed against his shirt slithered into his blouse, touching the bare skin. Akaashi breathes heavily, closing his eyes under the sensation. 

“Mania, you can’t touch him like that! You didn’t ask!” Ludus, whines, attempting to pull Akaashi away but the person—Mania— was quicker, bringing Akaashi back with him. 

“You all don’t want a taste of him?” Mania cooed, their breath warm, too warm. He was so dizzy by it all it embarrassed him. He could barely look at Kuroo too long without feeling faint and now look at him. He could barely raise a hand against the four of them. And they’ve barely touched him! 

“Let him go, Mania.” Eros takes a more threatening step and Mania presses a firmer hand against Akaashi’s throat, nails racking over the column of his neck. 

“And what if I don’t want to? What about what _ I _want? You never include me in anything. I want him so I’ll have him!” As they spoke, his voice grew higher and faster, more frantic. Akaashi turns his head, attempting to catch a glance. 

Once again, she takes on the exact same face as these others around him had. She looks most like Semi, except the long hair, also floor length was jet black instead. Her eyes were the same sharp brown and she was simply beautiful. 

Mania’s eyes snap down to Akaashi and she smiles. Though it is not the same easy-going one as Semi had worn. It felt more... maddening and it sent a chill down Akaashi’s spine. It had the same feral glint of the Greed and Envy Sin. Akaashi manages to pull out of the hold, stumbling back until he pressed into Ludus. He tensed then too, suddenly overwhelmed by the four beings around him. 

“Oh, now he’s shy.” Mania cooed; eyes bright as she grins. 

“He hates us now. We must commit seppuku now.” Semi declares. 

“No, we don’t. Mania just needs to _ leave. _ She always does this. _ ” _Eros demanded. 

“Yeah, _ leaveeee _ Mania.” Ludus says, pulling his eyes and sticking his tongue out. 

“What exactly are you all arguing about?” Akaashi asked, suddenly feeling as though the conversation was beyond him. The conversation ceases, and uncomfortable silence slowly building. 

Mania appears in front of Akaashi in a moment, sharp claws cupping his chin gently. “Loves, we are not treating our guest very well, are we?” She says, her tone coy and knowing. She hovers over Akaashi, long hair falling off her shoulders and fluttering over Akaashi as Mania seems to grow in size in seconds, a least a half foot taller. Closer up, Akaashi is taken by her looks; her sharp face and dark eyes pulling the human in. “We want to make love to you, Akaashi.” She takes his mouth, kissing him fully as he placed a hand to the back of Akaashi’s head, holding him close. 

Akaashi has no choice but to melt into the hold. When he can’t take anymore, his leg buckles and his crumbles. One of the others are right there, slowing guiding him down into the soft field of grass. Mania doesn't stop kissing him until his back to pressed into the knees of someone else. Akaashi’s eyes open, have lidded as he gazes up at Semi. They are smiling so softly it pulls at Akaashi’s heart, makes his breathes come out quicker. Semi cups his cheeks, leaning down to kiss all over Akaashi’s available skin; leaving wet spots on his cheeks, nose and neck. 

“I wanna taste too.” Eros murmurs, his mouth latching on to Akaashi’s collarbone after opening up his blouse, pressing his mouth harsh enough to bruise. Akaashi gasps at the pain and Semi keeps the human mouth open, wandering further inside the wet heat. 

“Ludus, help me, won’t you?” Akaashi hears the soft murmur of Mania and the excited sounds Ludus lets out. It not long before the string of his trousers are pulled, and he is nearly nude. It makes the red in his face darken, pooling as low as his cheeks but his mouth is too pre-occupied to make a sound of protest. 

“Wha-?” Akaashi lifts his head in question but Ludus moves up, once again keeping Akaashi occupied. A mouth descends on Akaashi’s legs, starting at his kneecaps and leaving a wet trail of tongue upwards towards his things. His is on fire and breathless, the amount of sensations too much for him to bare at once. 

“Say it Akaashi.” Semi hums getting, warm voice near Akaashi’s ear. 

“Say what?” Akaashi replies back breathlessly, euphoria rushing through his blood, pumping and alive. His arousal growing by the moment. He can feel _everything. _The wind skipping over the wet spots Eros have left. The warm breezes touches his nipples, startling pink and tender. He was soft but getting hard, his dick laid against his thigh and slowly rising.

“Tell me you love me.” Semi demands gently, eyes a brighter brown

“No. Tell me you love me more.” Eros, biting playfully into the skin of Akaashi’s shoulder, demands. Ludus was there to swallow the whimpers coming from Akaashi’s mouth. 

Mania bites hard at Akaashi's inner thigh and Akaashi yelps into Ludus's mouth. "I want you to tell me you need me, Akaashi." 

"N-Need you, need you now." Akaashi whispered, voice hoarse as he looks down, Mania's red mouth _so close _to Akaashi dick, mere inches away. Her mouth curves into a smile, sharp, _deadly _and Akaashi knew that. He didn't care though. He wanted to be devoured by her wet heat, feel how warm her mouth was. Ludus scowls at that, his mouth covered over Akaashi's right nipple. The human jumps at that, cries out and turning his head into Semi's thigh.

“So soft,” Semi says sweetly. “Like a bird’s feather. A little dove.” 

At that, Akaashi's head snaps, he could see Kuroo. His sound arms, endless voice. His body heat and his hands. His voice when calling the human _ his dove. _ The thought shatters his current pleasure, reeling him into an upright position. “Wait, wait, stop.” He pulls his hands and feet into himself, nearly curled up into a ball.

His eyes widen, heartbeat bright and loud in his ears. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” Akaashi sits on his knees, pulling his blouse together, attempting to cover as much as he could, stumbling back into his trousers as quick as possible. His ducks low, avoiding the gaze of the four people around him, cheeks colored so hotly he felt faint. He wanted to disappear into the ground. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the sounds he was making, how he bended and folded to their touch, so easily might he add. He even asked for more, but he wanted to. He wanted them, _ all _of them. He could shake the shame off of him. How much desire he felt and how he couldn’t fight it. 

He thought of Kuroo. Yes, he was terribly upset with the man. And he could wait to see him to rip him apart. But... Akaashi didn’t want to stoop to his level. To... betray him. Not like this. The thought alone made his heart tighten, his hand going up to his chest to comfort the pain.

“What is wrong? Did I hurt you? Sorry, I got excited!” Ludus cries out. 

“No, it’s my fault.” Semi says, eyes ready to tear up again. “We shouldn’t have all cornered him. He has to pick on. They rest of us should just die.” 

“Let the human speak for himself. Why did you deny us?” Mania looked down at Akaashi, her face passive and open. Akaashi shuttered at the look, feeling as though he was a chicken awaiting slaughter. 

“I just... I can’t-” 

“We can all smell your arousal, Akaashi. That is not true.” Eros points out and Akaashi curls even further into himself. He remembers Mania mentioning that earlier. 

“Be honest, Akaashi. Tell us why you denied us.” 

Akaashi lets out a shaky breath, looking down to the grass. “I have s-someone that I am with. And... that makes me unable to be with any of you.” Akaashi said, his voice feeble and small. He couldn't say the words out loud, it felt too real. His pulse skipped at the thought.

For a moment, silence ensues and no one moves. Even the wind seems stagnant. And then, Mania growls, her eyes growing a bright red as she lunges for Akaashi, slamming him back into the ground by his shoulders. 

“You’re choosing a mere mortal over us?” 

“His lover isn’t a mortal, Mania.” Semi supplies meekly but Mania hissed. 

“A dog haunted by a demon is no better than a mortal.” The woman spats. “You dare open your mouth and try to deny _ me?” _She raises her hand, sharp claws glistening in the air. Akaashi, with all his might, slams his hands into Mania’s stomach with all his might to shove her often to the side. He succeeds and creates some distance between them, hands shaking in fear. Eros manages to hold Mania back when she tries to come at him again. She fights in his hold, but Eros is much larger and stronger. 

“You can’t leave me. You’re mine! Mine, mine, mine! I will come down to Earth and kill your mortal myself!” She declares, manic smile on her face and Akaashi’s face hardens.

“You will not lay a hand on Kuroo.” A strange discomfort rumble in Akaashi’s chest. The thought of Kuroo being harmed, _ killed _because of him... it gave him a chill that stuck to his skin. 

Semi sobbed aloud, eyes now a violent red as fat tears run down his face “There is really someone else that you love?” His voice sounded so wounded it physically _ hurt _Akaashi, the human finds himself blinking back tears. 

“Well if we keep Akaashi here forever, no one will have but us!” Ludus adds in lightheartedly, unfazed by the heavy tension in the air. Akaashi snaps his eyes over to the cheerful man, trying to find the right wording. 

“Ludus, I have to past this level to win. I cannot stay with you all.” Akaashi says slowly as he stands to his full height, tying the string of his trousers. 

All at once, Ludus’s and Eros’ faces shift, darkening much like Mania’s already has. Even Semi had stopped crying to glare at Akaashi. Ludus signs, as if disappointed, his bright eyes dead weight as he looks at Akaashi. “Well I guess we will have to kill you. Eros, let Mania go.” 

Within seconds, Eros steps back and Mania flashes in front of Akaashi. The human only manages to put him arm up, screaming as Mania gets a full cut from his arm. Four long slashes rip at his skin and flesh, a blood flowing out of the wound immediately. The pain is white-hot and instant, Akaashi’s throat drying out. He digs into the inside of his pant pocket as he rolls away from Mania, not getting far when she begins to raise her hand to deal another blow. Frantic, Akaashi digs for the small back and rips the foxglove flower powder from Sakusa’s garden, blowing it in Mania’s face when she nears. 

She coughs, stumbling back until she falls into the grass. “What the-?” She then goes into a coughing fit, her pale skin turning pink as she continues to hackle. Akaashi, through his pain, gets up, walking over to Mania and standing above her. “What did y-you-?” She attempts to ask amongst her coughing. 

“I’m sorry about this in advance.” Akaashi says, pulling his good arm back and slamming his fist into the woman’s face. He was trained in fighting and most of his moves were defensive more than offensive. But he didn’t think he could get past this round with just his thoughts and luck. 

Mania goes down with a large _ thump! _And everything is silent again. Akaashi gets into a fighting stance, looking at the three remaining before him. His good fist is filled with power and his other arm is screaming in pain at the exertion. “Who’s next?” 

Eros comes thundering towards him without meaning a beat. He was large and there was no way Akaashi’s arms could reach him. When he got close enough, Akaashi used all his might, slamming his foot into the man’s legs. He strikes again in the exact same place, Eros letting out a cry of pain this time. 

Akaashi stutters back, putting distance between the too. This time, Eros gets low, his arms open as he goes to crush Akaashi’s legs. He gets a hold of the human and Akaashi goes to punch him. Eros, one arm holding Akaashi’s legs, uses his other hand to grab Akaashi’s wrist. 

“Akaashi, I do not want to hurt you beloved. Stay with us, here.” Eros says, his voice silk and comforts Akaashi with every word. Akaashi shakes his head however and Eros’ grip tightens on Akaashi’s wrist. 

The human opens his fist, the flower powder dropping all over Eros’s face. With his bad hand, he fights the overwhelming pain and focuses the power into Eros’ eyes, nose and mouth. Eros attempts to fight against it, Squeezing Akaashi and the human cries out in discomfort but he continues getting the powder into all of Eros’s orifices. It works, Akaashi managing to get the big guy down after several minutes. 

Akaashi has no time to rest however, listening for Ludus coming to him. Akaashi barely has any fight in him. This time, instead of distancing himself, he rushes in just as fast. Akaashi, does not raise his hand in defense, but wraps his arm around Ludus’ neck, pressing his face into the man’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, I was wrong.” Akaashi says. “I sorry I fought against you all. I should, I should have just listened the first time.” He says, his voice muffled into the fabric of Ludus’s clothes.

“Really? You mean that? You’ll stay with us?” Ludus says, eyes so unbearably bright and sincere. All the dark anger on his face complete gone as though it was never there. Akaashi could barely match it with his wobbly smile. He nods anyway. 

“Yes. I will stay. Will you please take care of me then?” Akaashi says, bashful and Ludus is smiling gleefully, nodding and leaning in to capture Akaashi lips. Just like the human knew he would. 

Just as the man’s eyes close. Akaashi takes the last of the powder with his free hand, once again forcing it into the mouth of his opponent. Ludus eyes snaps open and it is a sad look of confusion. And although he was tall, the power even more effective than it was on Mania and Eros. It didn’t take long for the man to go limp in a matter of seconds. 

Akaashi’s eyes snap to Semi as he panted loudly. His bones were screaming for him to stop, he hadn’t stopped bleeding and his vision was surely blurry, Semi did not seem as though they were attempting to fight though. Instead, they simply smiled, sad and small. 

“My name is Semi Eita. I am the Lust Sin. And I used to be one body, but I split into four. This are all different versions of myself in different bodies. That is why those three call me Agape.” 

“Unconditional love.” Akaashi said breathlessly, reminded of Sugawara’s previous words. 

“You've heard of me? Well, I am the hardest love to obtain _ and _maintain.” Semi explains, picking up an orange rose. “Eros, he is romantic love. Physical, passionate but sometimes overbearing and flat. True love cannot survive on that alone.” The orange rose’s petal wilt and fall off, until it is nothing but a stem. 

“Ludus is a playful kind of love. It is also fleeting, a tickle in your stomach, flutter of your heart. Nothing that can stay and grow.” The pink rose darkens and dies, just as the orange one before it did. 

“And Mania, the obsessive love, it is most similar to True Love. It mirrors it well but only in appearance. It is not self-sacrificing but more self-serving. It will do anything to have its love recognize, even if it hurts their lover.” And just as the others, the lavender flowers crumbles, turning to dust. 

“And what about agape? What’s wrong with agape?” 

“Nothing. It is the perfect type of love.” Semi says instantly and Akaashi shakes his head. 

“I do... not think love is perfect at all though. Even agape isn’t perfect because it can’t happen all the time. Or it doesn’t happen at first. And can someone feel agape for someone who doesn’t necessarily feel it in return?” Semi eyes widen but they don’t say a word in return, so Akaashi continues. “I think, if people want to love, they must made it work. You can’t not enjoy a rose without bearing the pain of a thorn.” Akaashi says. “At least, that’s how I see it.” 

He feels this way specifically because of Kuroo. When he had denied Semi and the other Loves, he had to come to a realization that shook him to his core. He _ loved _ him. He _ loves _Kuroo. Akaashi loved so much it made him so angry. He loved him so much he wanted to give _everything _to the alpha. But he knew how undeserving he was, for all the grace and patience Akaashi had. He wanted to ruin Kuroo just as much as he wanted to go home and rush into his arms. He didn’t know how to explain it beside how felt about the roses, all of them holding the feelings of multiple emotions.

Semi continues to keep quiet, their eyes once again glistening with tears but Akaashi doesn’t think it’s something bad this time.

Kageyama appears behind Semi, patting them on the shoulder. Semi looks up the centaur and the two had a conversation with just their eyes until Kageyama nods again. 

“Akaashi Keiji, congratulations. You have past the Hunt of Pride, Semi Eita. When you are ready, I will lead you to the next hunt.” 

Akaashi nods, walking to be alongside of Kageyama. Before he could continue, Semi holds on to him. Like they did before when Akaashi’s legs were cut by the thorns, Semi heals his large cuts that decorated his arm, they smile small and bright. Akaashi’s pain lifted right off his skin, making him sign in relief. 

“Thank Akaashi, for your words. So elegant and beautiful. And now, I have words for you.” They lean in close to whisper in Akaashi’s ear, voice soft like the wind. “The answer for the next level is something you’ve had your whole life.” And they ends with with a soft kiss to the cheek, waving Akaashi goodbye then turning to face their field of flowers. The human blushes one more, smiling towards the wonder which was the Lust Sin. 

As Akaashi and Kageyama walk away, the field gets smaller and smaller. The two are quiet, as ease in the presence of one another. When they get to the door, a tremor runs through Akaashi. 

In every round, Akaashi has had the same moment of dread, feeling as though he was going to lose, either the Hunt or his life. Each time, it comes to him in the form of an overwhelming weight bearing down on the nape of his neck. It makes him feel like a child; young and scared and unable to do anything on his own. 

He felt no different standing amongst the last door he would see. It was grand, just like all the rest but simple in its design. It was pure black, with the only thing standing out was the golden handles. 

“When you finish, Wrath will grant you any wish your heart desires and I will appear to collect you after.” Kageyama explains. “And then I will walk you to the portal connecting this area to your world. And you will return safely from which you came.” 

“That is if I win.” Akaashi says, voice meek and hollowed. 

“You will pass.” Akaashi looks up at Kageyama, a strained look on his face. “I’m certain of it. You did not make it this far just to fail, Akaashi.” 

A small rock forms in Akaashi’s throat, wet and throbbing but he pushes it down, glances at the ground and taking deep breaths in. “Call me Keiji.” 

Kageyama makes a small sound in his throat, some akin to a whimper but coughs right after before AKaashi could catch it. “Call me Tobio then. I will appear to bring you to the next Sin. I wish you the luck of all the stars, Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani, boy of 26 winters.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd ya like it? Also may I make a request? I'd love five or more comments to give me enough energy to update again if that's possible?? I'd love that :)


	6. XIX : anger / fury / irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi unleashes, fearing for the worst  
Wrath boils the brightest vemon-red  
like the edges of the sun, blazing  
All emotions are a string of  
riddles, all with the same  
answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only! one! more! chapter! till! the end! of! part! two! Akaashi stans how are we feeling!!
> 
> 1) it's christmas eve so this is my present to y'all!  
2) your comments are v sweet i'm v thankful for them  
3) the last chapter is for bokuto. however, we need AT LEAST 20 kudos and 15 comments to get it! it is up to y'all if you want the chapter
> 
> and lastly- the final act is more than halfway written. I am thinking of take a month break from when I release the last chapter, going into my next semester, all that. So there's a v loose schedule for you. —author-san

**CHARACTER LIST:**

**SILK**

**Current Appearance: **He is a massive black man with dark brown skin and dark eyes. His hair is long, fiery red and held up in a ponytail by a golden pick. He is large, 2nd largest after Ryoko who stood at nearly 7ft, Silk stands at about 6'5. He has large muscles and all over his skin he has freckles. He wears a wrap skirt, with gold pieces around the waist and gold anklets and bracelets. He has black lined markings over his body and when powered up, they glow a bright orange, as do his eyes. 

**Known Species: **Wrath used to hold all Sins in his body, and is most closely related to the moon goddess.

**Personality: **He is fun-loving and extremely easy going. Being the high being that he is, he is extremely strong and it isn't often that he loses. And when he does, he becomes crazed with bloodlust and the enjoyment of fighting. His urges rival that of the Envy and Greed Sins.

**Other Names: **Pathos, King of Sins, The Holder, Ares

**INFORMATION FOR THE PUBLIC (well, not really):**

The Wrath Sin is always the last Sin to greet Hunters, being that he can give the wish Hunters most desire. But Silk is very physically strong, smart and _hates _losing. In fact, Silk has only ever lost and rewarded a winner a little over 15,000 times. This seems like a lot, but to put that into perspective, 15,997 is only .6% of the amount of people who have entered the Hunt. Meaning 2,662,984 individuals have come and have been slay or returned to their world by the Sins. (Yes, Silk keeps account of all of his encounters and the Sins has to report their happenings when Hunters do not reach Silk)

To keep things interesting, Wrath wipes the memories of Hunters and _how _they won against the Sins. It's to prevent them from going back to their world and helping Hunters of future years win against the 7 Sins. What happens is that the being will recite and oath aloud when they attempt to speak on the happenings inside the Hunt of Sins. 

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **(19)** _

The space behind the pitch black doors was not like any other Akaashi had entered before. The calming, sweeter red that colored lust’s door was very different from... the darkness Akaashi currently felt walking into this space. The ground, the sky was all a blood bronze red. The trees held no leaves, colored a black ash. The concrete ground was a deep, deep red. 

And it was impossibly warm. The ground heated his feet gently but noticeably. The wind around was thick and stuck to his skin, blowing quick, hot air through his hair. It was so dry that it made his eyes water, blinking profusely to keep his sight clear.

Every once in a while, Akaashi was startled by the smoke which steamed from the floor, erupting with a high pitched whistle. Throughout the ground were cracks that lite of bright reds and oranges, warm and glowing. The white smoke would build in the air just to fade away into nothing. Akaashi walks tentatively, right now feeling the most out of place he’s felt since coming into this strange world. Dread clung to him like second-skin, _ danger, danger, danger _becoming the song of his mind. 

“Sakusa wasn’t wrong when he said you are a worried lil’ thing, huh?” A voice says, loud and full like a bolt of thunder, circling all of around Akaashi. The human couldn’t help but whine at the terribly loud sound, slapping his hand over his ears and clenching his eyes closed, clenched teeth as the noise died down. Soon after, hands came to grab his, moving his palms away from the sides of his head. “Your thoughts are so loud I could hear them before I laid eyes on you.” 

Before him was a _ massive being. _ Not in height, no. They were definitely smaller than Ryoko but they wer e... _ large. _Their arms, their biceps, everything just... expanded. He looked down at AKaashi, a wide smile on his face as he crossed his arms. 

They were _ absolutely _ _ gorgeous _ _ . _Akaashi was sure he had said that about nearly every person he stumbled upon but the person before him was truly a sight to behold. Their skin was the warmest of browns, a similar hue of Ryoko but darker and covered in scattered markings. It was also though someone painted upon their skin. They had thick hair, tendrils that whipped and curled around their cheeks, the rest pulled in a high ponytail that fled down their back. Their eyes were even darker, darker than the soil and matched the depth of Akaashi’s hair. They were bare-chested, his wide frame on full display and at their waist they wore a sort of rap, a deep brown with gold pieces across their waist. All over their arms and chest were long lines, markings colored a chilling black, drawn cleanly and extremely impressive to the human’s eye. They too were barefooted and on their ankles were golden jewelry, a cuff of sorts. Simpler cuffs were at their wrist, forearms and around their neck. The had small circled jewelry along their nose, above their mouth, nearly seven or so on each of their ears, their nipples and belly button. There was also large black horned pieces that extended the tissue of earlobe

“Hi.” Akaashi mumbles out, raising his head upward to look at the person properly. _ Stunning. Undeniably stunning. _Akaashi thought in awe. “Uh, do I seem worried to you?” Akaashi asked. 

“Quite. I could smell your anxiousness from the moment you stepped in, lil’ one.” The being said simply and Akaashi swallowed thickly. 

“Well. You are the last Sin. Wrath. Kageyama has spoken very... highly of you.” Akaashi mentions, twisting his fingers as he attempts to maintain eye contact with the Sin. 

“Kageyama is a good man. Honest too. But that doesn’t matter at the moment. Let’s talk about why _you_ are here, Akaashi Keiji. Follow me.” The Sin walks off quickly after that, leaving Akaashi to stumble behind him. He is careful just as he was before, making sure not to walk to close near the spewing air from the ground. 

It is a long walk until the Sin holds the door open for Akaashi to enter. The human hesitates for a moment before going inside, the being follows in right after, the door closing with a sure sound. 

“Here is the room in which you will be challenged.” The space was vastly different from the outside. Still colored an array of dark reds, it at least familiar to Akaashi. It had one single chair at the end of the room, dazzling in gold and red hued gems. Below the chair, a carpet was rolled out, from the single chair to the door they entered in. The windows were tall, almost to the ceiling and showed the brightly colored outside. There were lanterns lit against the walls but besides that, the space was simple and small. 

“The rules are quite simply if you ask me. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Silk, the Wrath Sin, King of Sins. Please to finally meet the blind human who stumbled into my game. We have only have,” Silks counts on his fingers, thinking, "Only _nine _blinded folks to come into this Hunt. None have won, however." Silk says to Akaashi with an easy-going smile. There’s no malice but surely there was power, so much so it made Akaashi’s stomach wobble. His eyes were hooded, burning in their endless darkness. 

“Now, like every person who has comes to defeat me, I grant you two things. Of course the thing you came into the Hunt and most want. Though I know it wasn’t your intention to, you must’ve found something you want, hmm?” Silk asked and Akaashi nodded. 

“Good! And second, you may ask me any question in the world, and I will answer it to the best of my ability, free of charge.” Silk says, and Akaashi nods. A beat of silence follows after and Akaashi looks back at the man. 

“Would you like me ask right in this moment?” 

“If you so wish. Most chose to do so now.” 

“Well, I do have something that I’ve been pondering on.” Akaashi mutters. “I was wondering just how the Sins and this game have come to be?” 

Silks laughs aloud, taking a seat on the large chair, yet the man is able to dwarf its size easily as he gets settled. “Sneaky. How you managed to get two questions in there. I’ll indulge you regardless. Well, in the lust Sin, you saw how Semi Eita was able to spit themselves into four attributes of love, correct?” Akaashi nods. “Good. Well, all the Sins used to inhabit my one body. But that.... centuries ago. My name used to be Pathos. It means to evoke all emotions." Silk looks as if he's thinking again, head resting on his cheek as he taps his chin. "I guess I looked a little different. Larger most definitely. And more hair definitely. I was a handsome fellow I think.” 

“I cannot imagine you being any more handsome than you are now.” Akaashi says without a thought, feeling his cheeks color as the words come out of his mouth. He still meant it, however. He couldn’t get over how... perfect the man was. 

Silk laughs, loud and fulfilling, his eyes gleaming as he looks towards the human. “You are an honest one, huh? Well as gorgeous as I was, I was slowly losing my mind embodying all of those emotions. And thus, creating havoc everywhere I went. That is when the Moon Goddess offered that I split my form-” 

“You’ve met the Moon Goddess? What does she look like? Where-?” Akaashi begins with excitement, wanting to understand the Goddess’s role in detail. Tsukishima had begun to explain some stories of the grand being, but it still confused Akaashi more than he’d like to be. 

“Sorry little one, but that is one too many questions. Now quiet while I’m speaking.” Silk finger pressing his mouth, his voice lowering and his eyes narrowing in annoyance. His glare sent chills downs Akaashi’s spine, straightening his stance as he bowed his head. He couldn’t describe it, the sheer _ intensity _that rolled off the Sin. Akaashi was beyond anxious for whatever task the sin had in mind for him. 

“Now, the Moon Goddess is like a big sister to me. So, I listened and that is how the Sins became to be. As for the game, I was bored, and humans intrigued me.” Silk said with a shrug. “I love fighting and I love winning even more.” And as he spoke, his smile sharpened, his nails lengthened, becoming more deadly before the human’s eyes. “You’ll come to find that while some gods, deities like to stay hidden and away from different realms, there are those who meddle. And all us Sins _ love _to meddle.” Silk’s tongue flickered out of his mouth, dark red and long, slipping back with the soft sound of a whip. “Does that answer your question?” 

Akaashi nods, both entranced and scared quiet. 

“Good! Well then! Time to get on with your challenge then!” Wrath cheers. “Now, I am going to ask you three riddles. With each riddle, I give you more time because they become more complex. If you lose at the first riddle, I will eat you.” Wrath says and Akaashi’s eyes widen, instinctively stumbling backwards. “If you solve the first but fail the second, I will kill you quick and clearly. By the throat and use your blood to color my carpet. You’d be surprised how well human’s blood is good for dying fabrics.” Silk was barely looking at Akaashi, the human’s knees clicking together at the Wrath Sin’s calm yet violent outcomes. “And lastly, if you solve two but not the last, you will have to become an Aid in the Hunt. You will die here, and I will request the Moon Goddess to revive you as a spirit so you can continue working here until I decide to send you into an afterlife. Do you follow?” Silk finally looks up at the human, a dark, knowing smile on his face. One of triumph, like a predator who has his prey cornered and caught.He knew was going to win. 

“I understand but…” Akaashi bit his lip, wondering if this would be rude to inquire. 

“Ask anything you want little one.” Silk inspired him. 

“Well you are the Wrath Sin. Isn’t that about violence, anger? Riddles seem… out of character for your…attribute… Silk-san.” Akaashi asked, adding the honorific to lighten his questioning. 

“You ask a very common question, Akaashi Keiji. And many people come to duel with me thinking the same thing.” Silk stands from his chair, going to the back wall and presses into the cement. The wall rises, showcasing a gallery of different items. As he grabs a few with his hands, his side at the side of his waist begins to bubble. Akaashi barely holds back a gasp when four additional arms appear from the sides of him, replicas of his two arms for a total of six. His new hands take hold of the items on the walls and he walks back over to Akaashi. He lowers an arm to offer one of the weapons—a long knife— to Akaashi. “Here is your weapon if we are to fight combat. It is the only thing I know how to do besides riddles.” Silk says and Akaashi is too dry mouthed to say anything in return, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. 

_ He couldn’t do this. He was just a human. This man would destroy hi _ _ m _ _ in a fight. And these riddles? They must be ridiculous _ _ hard _ _ being that I could _ _die_ _ if I get them wrong. I can't read, I've never read. I've only been read to. How can I remember a riddle if I've never got to read it myself? Say then myself. My father hasn't told me jokes and riddle since I was child. Would it hurt if he ate me? I would become a carpet. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I'm gonna die. _Akaashi’s thoughts started to run, the imagines playing in his head causes the bile to rise in his throat, his heart rate picking up

“Akaashi Keiji.” Silk speaks and Akaashi flinches. “Your answer?” The Sin asked expectantly. 

_ You will past it. I’m certain of it. You did not make it this far just to fail, Akaashi. _Kageyama’s gentle words come to might, pressing back against the dread the swelled up inside the human. 

Akaashi let out a shuddering breath, nodding slowly. “Yes. I will answer your riddles.” 

“Oh good!” Silk smiles wide, throwing the large weapons off to the side without much of a care, Akaashi winces when the metal slammed into the floor. “Fighting is only fun when your opponent actually poses as a threat.” The jab didn’t go pass Akaashi but he chooses not to say anything, waiting for his next instruction. “Now, you have twenty-five minutes to answer your first riddle. You can guess as many times as you’d like and I will only say no. You will be given no hints. Understand?” He asked and Akaashi nods. 

“Well let’s begin.” Silk snaps his figures and hovering above his open palm is a large object. It was split into two spheres and connected by its skinny middle. It was held up by dark golden pillars on each side. “Anyone can hold me, even without their hands, yet no one can do it for long. What am I?” Silk asked 

“What is the item you conjured up?” Akaashi asked, trying not to focus on the fact that the answer did not come to him naturally. _What kind of riddle was that?_

“This is an hourglass. It is a way to count the meter of time. Within it are grains of sand that spill from the top to the bottom. I have the amount of sand change depending on the time I required. When all the sand flows down to the bottom, your time is up. Now, come sit.” Silk snaps his fingers again and a smaller version of his chair appears before them. “If you want to get up and walk around, jog your thoughts be my guest.” Silk offered, going back to sit in his chair, conjuring up another item, a book. 

Akaashi remains standing, arms crossed over his chest as he thinks to himself. “Can you repeat the riddle?” Akaashi asked meekly. Silk nods, smiling kindly. 

“Anyone can hold me, even without their hands, yet no one can do it for long. What am I?” He repeats just like the first time, nothing coming to Akaashi. The words were unfamiliar, the phase didn’t stir anything within him; no fleeting memories, no spark came when he heard the words again. 

_ You're gonna lose. He's gonna devour you. Should have just the twins do it if you were gonna lose like this. Look at you- _ horrid thoughts began to rattle in Akaashi’s brain, his breath caught in his chest. He was gonna die here, by this man’s hand, without finishing anything. _ Stupid, stupid child- _

_ “Akaashi.” _ Silk’s voice thundered heavily, Akaashi snapping his head up , eyes silk glass as the watered with tears of fear. “You are wasting your thoughts worrying about something that will not happen now, but in fifteen minutes. _ Think.” _Silk commands and Akaashi nods, closing his eyes as he brings his hands close to his mouth, sighing deeply in his palms. 

_ Anyone can hold me, even without their hands, yet no one can do it for long. What am I? What am I? What am I? _The question repeated again and again, trying to see words that would fit. He could try anything, couldn’t he? The worst that would happen is that the Wrath Sin would say no, right? 

“Blood.” Akaashi says out loud, not looking towards the Sin. 

“No.” Was Silk’s quick response. Akaashi paused, clenching his eyes shut. 

“Hair. Is it hair?” Akaashi calls out again, met with the same answer. For many minutes, the two go back and forth; as soon as an answer sat well with Akaashi he would yell it out, Silk quick to reply a firm no. After twenty minutes, more than half the time Akaashi was allotted, he stops, his nails digging into the palm of his hands. 

Suddenly, Akaashi looks at Silk, the Sin’s gaze already on him. “Why do I not get hungry or sleep in this world?” He asked. 

Silk’s eyes widen, shocked by the random question. And then he laughs lightly, twirling one of his tendrils of hair between his fingers. “I haven’t heard that question in years, human. Fine, I can indulge you. When the game was first created, we had many species complaining about food and their inability to sleep. We also realized that we do not need oxygen, but you beings do. So, we gave you air, and took away your need to sleep, eat, and need to relieve yourself, a bath, and much more. It was too much satisfying you needy creatures. Happy?” Silk asked after explaining. 

“Yes, thank you.” Akaashi said, going back to thinking. He willed himself not to glance at the clock, attempting to generate a whole new set of words- 

Akaashi’s could contain the gasp that came out of him, cutting his thoughts as he turns to Silk, eyes bright and hopeful. “Breath! Is it breath?” He cries out, hands linked together in front of him as he looks to the Wrath Sin for confirmation. 

“Yes.” Silk says easily, the same as all his other answers and he snaps his fingers. The hourglass doubles in size, flipping upside down, the sand unmoving from the top sphere. “With only two minutes remaining, you completed the first riddle. Are you ready for the next? You have an hour to complete this one.” 

“Yes.” Akaashi said, collecting himself as he tries to steady his heart. 

“I can bring a smile to your face, a tear to your eye or even a thought to your mind, but I can't be seen. What Am I?” 

And like a breeze of warm wind, a memory comes to him. His father and papa sitting right next to one another, a small Akaashi sat on top of each of their legs.

_ “Memories are very powerful, Akaashi. No one can take them away from you, you know why?” Papa whispers gently to his child, holding the boy to his chest. Akaashi looks up towards his voice, wide eyes foggy yet so bright. “They’re all in here,” he points to the center of the child’s temple, “and here.” He places the same finger to Akaashi’s heart. _

_ “They can make you happy or sad, but they are yours, even if can’t see them.” His father adds on, pressing close to his two beloveds, holding them close in his arms. “None of us can see them but we all feel them.” _

“A memory.” Akaashi answers softly, not even five minutes into his time. He clenches his chest, right where his heart lay, overtaken with emotion at the thought of his parents.

Silk actually jumps in his seat, not expecting such a quick response. He narrows his eyes just a tad, a small anger growing in the swell of his gut, but he smiles at the human anyway, watching Akaashi hold a fond smile on his face. He was hoping he’d be able to spill some blood with this human, but it seemed he have to settle for him as an Aid. Silk was sure Akaashi would fail at the last riddle. It would be a win-win for him regardless, but he knew Akaashi’s blood would be _ delicious- _

“Silk-san.” Akaashi’s small voice comes to the Sin, his sharp eyes fallen on the human. The look on his face was one of fear, probably disturbed by the energy that shifted around Silk. He could _ smell _how afraid the human was, how it differed next to his own hunger. The Wrath Sin could only imagine the sweat of the human on the tip of the his tongue. It made him grin harder.

“Well done, Akaashi Keiji. How’d you figure that out so fast?” Silk asked, attempting to clear his body of his murderous intent. 

Akaashi looks at Silk, unsure. He didn’t know if the Sin would be content with how he came about his answer. Silk looks up however, smiling. 

“I can hear your thoughts, human. It is not wrong to refer back to your thoughts and memories. You had them before you came so I can hold them against you. On to the last one, shall we?” Silk asked politely and Akaashi nods slowly. 

“My fathers, they had a saying where memory was the answer.” Akaashi answered and Silk hummed. 

“Very well then. This is a long one, so I am giving you three hours. And you may ask me to repeat the saying as many times as you’d like, alright.” Again, Akaashi nods again. Silk breaths in, sighing loudly. 

_“It cannot be seen whenever it's there_   
_It fills up a room, it's much like the air._   
_It cannot be touched, there's nothing to hear_   
_It is quite harmless, there's nothing to fear._

_ The more there is of me the less you see, _

_ but there is only one of me. What Am I?” _

To Akaashi, it sounded like a poem of sorts, the end rhymes and length of lines. The Wrath Sin repeats himself again without Akaashi prompting, the words coming to him and once again not sparking any ideas immediately. “You have less than three hours now.” Silk reminds him, returning to his seat. 

Once again, that familiar dread covers Akaashi like a blanket. It wasn’t because anything was happening to him, but it was as if his body _ knew _something was coming, that he was in over his head. He swallows thinking, pacing the room as he focuses on the task at hand. 

.

. 

Two hours have passed by, leaving Akaashi with less than an hour with no answer. 

Within that time, he has paced the room, cried three times, played two different cards names with Silk and happened to get a few more answers out of the Wrath Sin. Besides his intimidating nature, he was a very happy fellow. 

Akaashi had learned that Silk is the same Wrath since he split his body in seven parts and has witness 100s of thousands different bodies that the other Sins has chosen as their new vessels. It unnerved Akaashi, knowing the being has never been released from his Sin... ever

“You are extremely chatty for someone with less than ten minutes to give me an answer.” Silk mentions casually as he shows his cards. Akaashi shows his better hands and Silk groans as Akaashi keeps a passive look on his face, taking all the cards, moving then towards the Sin’s way.

“I am still thinking but I am slowly accepting my fate. I do not happen to be the competitive type.” 

“Ahh, you’re no fun.” Silk whines as he begins to shuffle. Akaashi leans back in his chair, closing his eyes and sighing as his body slumps into his seat. _ The more there is of me the less you see, but there is only one of me. What Am I?” _This answer was strange because it wasn’t that he didn’t completely feel at a loss. 

Akaashi actually felt as though he had the answer, but he just didn’t know _ what. _ It felt like a fuzzy thought he could reach, on the tip of his tongue but fleeting from him whenever he tried to call upon it. It was more infuriating than the first riddle. A tight heat unfurls inside Akaashi’s gut, makes his skin feel as though it was one fire. His fist clenches, over and over, not even noticing how his nails have lengthen, the pale color darkening by the moment. 

And then he kept thinking back to the words Semi lent to him before he left: T_ he answer for the next level is something you’ve had your whole life. _ Not what did _ that _mean? The sentence in itself felt like a riddle, less so an answer for Silk’s riddle. What was something he had his whole life? There wasn’t anything he had forever? And it filled a room? Yet it couldn’t be touched or heard? So, it wasn’t a real object? Was it something he has never seen before then? Something he didn’t know existed yet... 

“Akaashi.” The human’s sits up, eyes open at the call of his name. Silk is look expectantly, setting the deck down and folding his hands over his lap. “You have a minute.” 

Stress settles in Akaashi’s bones but he tries to not to let it show. “I see. Thank you.” Silk eyes the human for a moment when he looks away. He teeth were sharper, sounded as if he could say his words properly. Silk sniffed aloud, the aura in the suddenly shifting, growing heavier by the moment. 

_ I had it my whole life. _ Akaashi thought to himself. _ It doesn’t make a sound. It says do not fear... it is something people are normally scared of? Although it’s harmless, it causes fear. More of me the less you see, more of me the less you see, the less you see... see, see...” _Silk snaps his finger again, and the large hourglass disappears, Silk’s face grim. 

“Time is up Akaashi. Final answer?” Akaashi’s nails break the skin of his palms as he closes his eyes, his teeth catching his lowly lip violently._ The answer for the next level is something you’ve had your whole life _ Semi’s soft voice echoes in his ear, vibrat ing through his whole body , trembling rushes through him in short waves . _ Akaashi _ _ , what do you have that no one else has? _

_ You’re gonna die. He’s gonna try to kill you. You should kill him first. Do it. Kill him. _ _ Killhimkillhimkillhim _ _ \- _

“Akaashi-” The Sin begins, stepping near the human but stopping himself last minute, eyes widening in shock. 

Akaashi's eyes open, hooded and Silk’s chest lights up at the dark look that suddenly passes through Akaashi’s face, the Sin’s nails lengthen at the suddenly spike in the little human’s energy, the pressure of it not large but at the same time... overwhelming. 

The higher being already knew there was something _ strange _ about the human, like looking through glass he could see the tension dwelling inside Akaashi. He wasn’t worried per say, about the human doing anything to him that he couldn’t handle, if anything it excited Silk. He didn’t want to fight the human, for he knew it’d be too easy a fight. Silk knew that devouring him would be just as rewarding. But now, with the violent look Akaashi was sending in waves, he thinks the human could put of a worthy fight. Not like he’d win, anyway. And Silk would still get to see just what was inside the human’s regardless of how it came out. 

“Darkness.” Akaashi purred out, tone completely different from before, so much so that Silk could feel himself tingling in glee. He almost missed the fact that Akaashi got the riddle right. Silk grinned, manic. Maybe he’d get a show today after all. It seemed like the human wasn't gonna settle with simply winning.

_How dare he? _The dark thought came to him as he glared down the magnificent being in from of him. _Kill me? What am I even here for? Kuroo? Ha! I will kill this Sin, and go back to kill Kuroo. Curse him. Curse them all. I will end them all. _Akaashi was vibrating with anger, hands at the ready if the Silk made the first move.

“Congratulations, little one. You have passed all my riddles.” Silk smiles expands, rising to his full height. He didn’t let his own bloodlust show. Not yet. He could feel it, _taste it,_ how it oozed out of the little human. He wanted to revel in Akaashi's first, wanted to see what he was made of. When the human didn’t react, his eyes still steady on the target in front of him, Silk smiles, teeth pointed, and nails flickered out and ready to attack. 

Alongside the feel of intense dread that has followed Akaashi this whole time, a darker, nastier feeling sat on his tongue too. He felt it when he thought to kill Kuroo, fighting against Lust and now, staring into the eyes of Silk, the filth of the feeling pressing up again his sternum. He wanted... he wanted _ blood. _ He felt like tearing Silk apart, he wanted to stay alive, to _ win _

“Yes Akaashi? Aren’t satisfied?” Silk asked sweetly and Akaashi snarled. “You want something?” He asked coyly, watching as the magic that brewed inside Akaashi continued to swell. Those green eyes, so concern and tender had fallen flat, gloss over and brimming with bloodlust. The craving for a good show grew inside Silk, he was _ drooling _ for it. 

In the next moment, Kageyama appears, full gallop as he races towards the human, his hands coming down to scoop of the human in his arms. Like a spear, he cuts through the tension effortlessly, unaware of Silk and Akaashi’s combating auras that filled the room. 

Akaashi’s blinks, all his pent-up energy suddenly dissipating as fast as it came. He finds himself caught in the air as Kageyama spins the winner around in his arms, the brightest expression the human has seen on the centaur’s face as he leans into the human’s shoulder. “You did it.” The centaur wears a razor-sharp grin, one Silk has never seen on the young man in the forty years the 100-year-old centaur has worked as an Aid in the Hunt. 

Akaashi lets out a breathless laugh, trying to keep his tears at bay as he hugs the centaur back, enjoying the warmth of the large beast in his arms. “Thank you. Thank you.” The human whispers back. 

Kageyama catches Silk’s passive gaze and the centaur coughs awkwardly, letting the human back down on the floor and kneeling as he always does. His face burns and Akaashi stifles a laugh. “Akaashi Keiji, congratulations. You have past the Hunt of Wrath, King of Sins, Silk. This also concludes your Hunt of the Sins, crowning you survivor of this Journey.” 

Silk steps closer, walking towards the human and centaur with nothing short of grace. “Akaashi Keiji,” The Wrath Sin calls for him in a voice of power, clear and precise. “Human of 26 winters and child of Fukurodani, what exactly do you wish for?” 

Akaashi, bowing deeply before the Wrath Sin, answering quickly. “I wish for my true mate, Kuroo Tetsurou, to be granted his natural ability to fully shift between his human, demon and wolf form. I wish that he inhabits all of these forms fully.” As he finishes, he lifts himself up, hands behind his back and he looks Silk straight in the eye, and it is the first time his face didn’t not hold fear of anger. He looked undoubtedly fierce, bringing beauty to the human’s features. 

A moment passes amongst the three, Kageyama looks the most apprehensive with a pinched look on his face. 

“Are you sure?” Silk asks, breaking the silence. In the moment, when Akaashi emotions flipped, Silk could make out that it was built from stress, fear but also anger. He read through Akaashi’s mind, the name of _ Kuroo _appearing time and time again. Each Sin the human had come across and defeated would come to the Wrath Sin to report what they had learned about Akaashi. And each time, it involved Kuroo; a king, alpha on Earth. 

Of course, it was not surprising to Wrath that a human would come in with all of their worldly problems, believing they can finish the Hunt to mend some of them. However, it was infuriating to Wrath how... resilient the little human was. Many have won the Hunt with their own magic, with supernatural strength. But this little human has walked in _ unknowingly, _ and with his heart, his words managed to get past Sins as old as time, even releasing Ryoko from her Sin. It... it _ enraged _Silk. He could barely keep a smile on his face as he looked down and the human. It seemed like the man who plagued Akaashi’s thoughts the most was the one on Earth causing him the most grief. And yet, the human’s wish was for him? 

“Are you sure that is what you most wish for?” Silk asked again, eyes low and knowing.

Akaashi faces drops for only a moment, nodding right after but it’s long enough for Silk to believe the answer is _ no _. “Let me see for myself then.” Silk takes before of his hands, a red light flowing from his palms as he presses them to the human’s chest. Akaashi sighs at the comfort warmth, watching as Silk’s eyes close and he begins breathing deeply through his nose. 

“Ah ha, just what I expected.” Silk says, removing his hands a moment later. “I seemed to like you a lot, human, with all the things I am giving to you for free. I will grant your wish, as I do always keep all my promises. And I will also reveal something about your condition.” Akaashi nods fiercely and Silk laughs at the eagerness. 

“Well first off, what is inside you is indeed a demon, and it has taken over three-fourths of your body, attempting to house inside you as if you were a vessel. Now it seems as though you already have power of some sort in you so that brings me to my second point; you will not die if the demon succeeds in taking you over. Instead, it will be that you fall into your subconscious while the demon comes to the surface.” 

“So, does that mean that no one would die if they were trying to extract the demon from me? Because it wouldn’t be an exchange of souls?” Akaashi asks, recalling the deadly ritual Sugawara had mentioned before. 

“Smart one, aren’t you? Yes, you are correct.” Silk says, once again snapping his fingers, a large sphere appearing. It was golden, covered in dark speckles. Wrath presses in close, putting his mouth near the egg. He whispers something neither Akaashi or Kageyama could make out. And smiles when the egg seems to glisten in response, growing brighter. "Be patient and be good, little one." Is all Akaashi manages to catch before Silk hands over the object to him.

“Now,_ this i_s what will bring Kuroo to become who he wishes to be. And it’s a treat for you as well. And..." The Wrath Sin grin ruefully. "It'll give your mate a bit of trouble. Which will be much fun for me to watch over.” Silk says vaguely, winking at the human. “It’s what you call an egg and will hatch when it believes it’s best.” 

“_This. _Is an egg?” Akaashi holds the heavy object with wide eyes, this nothing compared to the smaller ones he had used to make breakfast. 

Silk doesn't answer, direction his next words to Kageyama. “As for you Kageyama-kun, I am releasing you from your duties.” Silk declares of the centaur’s blue eyes widen. 

“But sir, I have finished-” 

“I think you decided that when you decided to interfere with Pride’s level.” Silk says calmly and Kageyama’s eyes widen even more. “Cute of you to believe I wouldn't not notice. But I am not upset. I quite enjoyed my time with Akaashi and would not have been able to if he lost so soon. But I am unable to have you as an Aid because of this violation.” Akaashi’s eyes furrow but he keeps his mouth close, thinking it was best to keep his questions for later. 

“But what about-” Kageyama starts but Silk shakes his head, this time his face harder, eyes narrowed. 

“You will have to figure that out on your own. Be lucky I don’t have a more severe punishment.” Silk warns and Kageyama ducks his head. “I can only tell you that what you seek is not out of your reach now. You will be returning to the mortal world with Akaashi. Once you get there, you are free to do as you wish.” 

Kageyama’s fist tighten at his side, his mouth pinched in a firm line as he nods. “Thank you, sir.” 

“It was a pleasure having you, young man. And do not forget; it is not your fault. It isn’t that simple.” Silk raises his hand to ruffle the centaur’s hair, the moment tender, pulling at Akaashi’s heart. 

“Now you two be on your way! And let me not forget! To every winner who leaves this place will have their memories wiped of _ how _they won again the Sins. It is to make sure that you don’t spoil it for us when new hunters come into our domain.” The gentle smile Silk held shifted to one more dangerous, the anxiousness humming in Akaashi’s blood even though he wasn’t in dangerous anymore. The Sin gently taps the other two’s foreheads. “It’s a charm. You will realize when it comes into effect.” 

Akaashi touches the spot Silk finger just laid, a concentrated look on his face. “Yes Akaashi?” Silk prompted, knowing how inquisitive this human was. 

“Am... am I able to see all the Sins again, to give my thanks or would that be considered another request?” Akaashi asked, eyes hopeful and meek. 

Silk shakes his head fondly. “Unfortunately, you may not. However, I will send them your warm regards. Once again, congratulations Akaashi Keiji for a successful hunt.” 

Akaashi smiles, a stunning expression take over his features and Wrath’s eyes widen as his heart _ dares _to stutter at the sight. He is quick to mask his face, an uncontrollable emotion passing through him. 

Kageyama rips open a portal, making room for Akaashi to step ahead of him but the human stops, turning around to look back at the Silk. “There was one more thing you were going to mention about... what is inside me.” 

Silk’s face is flat until he snaps his fingers, realizing what the human was referring to. “You are just so smart, are you little one?” Silk walks towards the human, towering over him easily. “Well I’ll indulge you. Though this might be the worst news out of the three.” He bends down, whispering in the human’s ear. “The demon that inhabits you... is the same demon that killed your lover’s mother.” Silk straightens out, unable to hide his smile when terror crosses over Akaashi’s face. Before he could open his mouth to question Silk’s word, the Wrath Sin pushes him into the blackness of the portal, glancing at the centaur who surely caught his words. “Take care of him, won’t you?” Silk asked sweetly. 

Kageyama swallows thickly, knowing the deity long enough to know not to disobey him. He nods simply, following after the human and in a flash, they were gone. 

.

.

.

Not even a moment later, all the Sins—saved for Ryoko, a new member already in her place— appear in Silk’s small room, a mix of expressions on each of their faces. 

“Glad you’re all here! We are a sad bunch, huh? Being defeated by a mere human.” Silk says with a laugh, too dry and to be sincere and all the Sins, knowing the eldest Sin was not pleased. 

“I blame Sakusa.” was the first thing Terushima says, glaring down to the small figure to the left of him.Sakusa glares right back at him, yawning behind his face mask.

“Yes of course, blame the child.” The boy says, voice deadpan. 

“You’re 122 years old.” Osamu and Astumu state at the same time. Sakusa rolls his eyes, squatting to lay himself down on the floor. 

“I’m too tired to argue with you all.” He mumbles, closing his eyes. 

“Akaashi was such a bright beauty. He was destined for greatness. We can all die together after laying eyes on him.” Semi cups his hands together, smiling dreamily at the thought. 

“Suicidal freak.” Osamu hissed and the Lust Sin glares at him. 

“And who the hell is this?” Astumu says, looking at the man beside him. The new member didn’t say anything as the question was direction to him and looked sort of normal, but his eyes were too vivid to be normal. His hair was blonde, a strange brown line wrapped around it. His frown was deep, his veins prominent all over his neck and arms as he stood by himself silently. 

“This is the new vessel of Gluttony, since Ryoko was laid to rest by Akaashi.” Terushima explains. “He dropped into my world since he doesn’t have one of his own yet.” 

“That human laid Ryoko to rest? She must’ve been weak.” Osamu says offhandedly, flicking dirt from under his nail. 

Astumu steps near the new vessel until he’s right in front of him. “You don’t look like much to me b-” 

Without warning, the new Sin cuts off the arm of the Envy Sin’s arm before Astumu could react, the limb flying to the other side of the room. Atsumu flinches, more in shock than pain, not even to bothering to cry for his arm as his regenerating process already began, slower than usual, however. His golden eyes narrow at the offence, holding what was left of his limb as he glared down at the blonde. 

Osamu flashes before the new Gluttony Sin, his sharp claws headed for the side of the blonde’s head, eyes furious at the damage he managed to cause to his older brother. The Gluttony Sin meets him with claws of his own and the two have a sparring match of quick hands, too face for normal eyes to see. 

“Can we please all stop fighting...” Semi says gently, tears gathering in their eyes as they attempt to calm the Sins down. “I’m serious! I will kill you all if you don’t stop!” Being that they body wasn’t split, the multiple loves that gather in Semi’s body spoke whenever they liked, Mania taking control whenever she found Semi too weak of will. “You are acting like a disgrace before Wrath.” Mania hissed, ready to come between the two as they continued to ignore her calls. 

Gluttony ears twitch and he jumps several feet away, back against the wall as his eyes turn to slits as he looks in Wrath’s direction. His heart beating like made as the aura doubles a tenfold from the large Sin. He didn’t know much since he was new, but he knew one this for sure: _ This massive man was dangerous. _All of the other Sins bow, all of their bodies pushed into the ground as Silk stands all. Gluttony grits his teeth at the sheer force of it, knocked down to his knees seconds later. 

“Who guided you in here, pup?” Silk asked, his voice full of manic power that made Gluttony feel sick. 

“The aid’s name was K-Kunimi.” Gluttony gasps out, losing more and more control as Silk stepped closer. 

“And what is your name?” Silk purred out. 

“Kyoutani Kentarou.” The blonde found himself answering without thinking, overwhelming by the energy he was facing off with. 

“And what have you done to make the sin of Gluttony chose you?” 

Kyoutani bites his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, wanting to forget why he’s here. Knowing that he could never run away from it, no. Not truly if he was now the vessel of but he didn’t want to say it,_ couldn’t say it. _

_ “ _ Aw,” Silk says, squatting before the young boy. He died young; Silk thinks to himself. No more than 20 or so seasons. A true pup. The thought makes Silk _ drool. _ He had already been affected by Akaashi and his strange energy, he was anxious to _ kill something. _ He grips Kyoutani’s chin, focusing the young man to look him in his eyes. “You and the Sin are one now. My sins never chose without purpose. Be proud of your Sin. Embrace it. _Tell me_.” With each would, Silk’s face grew dark, drawing fear out of the boy until he could hear anything but his blood ready to burst from out his ears. 

“I-I...” Thee blonde began, wetting his lips. “I ate people when there was nothing to eat and... and then I ate more... just because.” The blonde said, tears filling his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. 

Silk whistles, rising to his feet and pulling the boy up with him. “Took your Sin seriously, did ya? I like that.” Silk grins, a smile that felt private, confusing Kyoutani as he wipes fiercely at his eyes. “Well, if you didn’t notice I’m pissed. I hate losing. I hate it, I hate it, I hate _ it.” _Wrath says, it chants growing darker and darker, spooking all of the Sins in the room still. “So, entertain me.” The four arms that came out of Silk’s sides were back. One of them held a bout of fire, the other lightening. He grabbed two katanas from the wall. The tattoos on his arms glowed as did his eyes, a dark ruby red as he grins on of the most malicious smiles, all of the Sins flying back many steps, making a safe distance from the Wrath Sin. 

Semi split into his four beings, all with a grim look on his face which Sakusa rose from his place on the floor, the smoke of his flower powder surrounding him. The Miya twins’ mouths widen at the challenge, trying to combat their fear with their excitement, enjoying battle just as much as Silk did. Terushima still looked uninterested but he definitely centered the ki in his body, ready to strike if need be. Kyoutani was most certainty prepared though the most fearful, shaking down to his bones as his eyes buzzed to watch for his opponent’s next move. 

It was no use though, for Silk's aura expanded past the walls of the room, chilling each vessel to their bones. 

“Come at me. Let me kill you all again and again until I’m satisfied. And make if fun, will you?” Silk, his tone so distorted the words barely reached anyone. Before anyone had the chance to respond, Silk pounces, baring the spare edge of his katana towards Terushima’s neck before anyone could move, Silk’s laugh wild and loud enough to shake the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after writing this I was like the only men rights we care about is Kageyama rights!!! lol  
Remember!! 20 kudos and 15 comments for the last chapter!! xoxo


	7. XX: bokuto / TO BE CONTINUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi sees the human realm for this first time / with his own eyes / months later  
Kageyama gets his reunion earlier than he excepted / and it is not as he imagined  
Tears are shed / fear is fealt / anger is brewed and expression  
A being of gold and feathers aparts / his sword pointed  
anyone against his Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! it is the LAST part of part two!! And our king, Bokuto is here. This is some exciting stuff!

**CHARATER LIST: **

**NISHINOYA YUU: **A 20 year old warrior in the Karasuno Kingdom. Versed in many forms of hand-to-hand combat, swordplay and archey. Is extremely fast learner and an amazing runner. He is mated to Asahi Azumane. Fun-loving, short tempered and extremely passionate.

**AKAASHI KEIJI**

**Current Appearance: **26-year-old human who has been selected as the Beast offering. Winner of the Hunt of Sins

**Known Species:** <strike>Human</strike> _UNKNOWN. _It's been revealed by the Wrath Sin that a demon resides in his body.

**Personality: **He comes off as very shy, reserved and gentle. Observant and curious, Likes using his head for solving problems. He can have a temper as of late and has come to value himself more, speaking up and demanding what he wants. Is very good with his hands and likes thoughtfulness. He hates violence

**Other names:** human, Lady Akaashi, Sir Akaashi, Luna, offering 

  * Keiji (京治) - 京治 is a rare writing of the name in kanji - more common versions include 慶次, 啓治, etc. 京 means "city", while "治" means "to govern/to cure".
  * Akaashi (赤葦) - This is probably a reference to the アカアシモリフクロウ (_akaashi-mori-fukurou_), known as the rufous-legged owl in English_._

**KOUTAROU BOKUTO**

**Current Appearance:** in human form, he is nearly six feet. His hair has grown long, streaks of white and black past his shoulders. His eyes are slits, bright gold. He has a half-phased form, where his body is mostly covered in feathers, his legs and hands shifted to that of a winged animal so sharp talons and he grows to be nearly 7ft. His torso, chest and head remain that of a human. In the face, his features are sharp, like his teeth, his face taut and angled. In his full form, he is a large bird, body of white feathers with black tips. His legs are large and taut with shape nails. His face transformed. He cannot speak in this form but understand human language. His teeth and claws are larger. He’s fast and can fly (he is only able to carry one person on his back)

**Known Species: _I_**_nmyeonjo;_ a shapeshifter abandoned suffering from amnesia so he does not remember his past life. He is who comes to be Akaashi’s familiar 

**Personality:** Only soft for Akaash, as he is his master and is in his depth. Otherwise, the supernatural is rude, arrogant unpleasant and stand offish otherwise. Very cocky and loud. Impulsive and quick to fix everything with fighting, proving himself worthy. He becomes very violent easily and experiencing terrible mood swings, especially when foggy memories come to him. He has a huge appetite and stanmia

**Other Names:** Death’s Friend, the Omitted. 

  * Kōtarō (光太郎) - 光 (kō) refers to _Light_ while 太郎 (tarō) is a very common masculine name. The character "太" in common usage means _thick_ or _big_. The last character 郎 simply means _Son_.
  * Bokuto (木兎) - _Horned Owl_
  * The two can roughly translate to "Thick Owl."

**INFO FOR THE PUBLIC: THE GREAT WARS**

**TIMELINE:**

  * Crawlers, a creature made out of the dark force of nature, began roaming the world two thousand years, causing trouble, nature disasters, havoc, etc. A careless human summoned a being, wanted someone strong enough to stop the Crawlers. They brought _Aini, _the 23rd Demon of Solomon.
  * This ripped a portal between Earth and _Yui—_the underworld— and Aini brought all the Demons of Solomon that would go along with his plan. Not all but many of the highest powered Demons agreed.
  * They defeated the Crawlers and sent them to limbo, but stayed on Earth, enslaving the weakest species: humans, fae, lower level witches, low level demons and many more.
  * Also five hundred years of suffering and Kuroo's Mother, Kohaku becomes King of Fukurodani. Remember, she is a demon to; the 9th Demon Paimon. Before the Great Wars began, Kohaku has long since fled the Underworld because she though it was "boring" and wanted to travel the worlds.
  * Now that she was a King in the human world, she uses this to create a pack that will be able to defeat the The Legion. She slowly makes up a pack, finds her mate, Kyo, befriends Lev and learns through him more of the land and the people. For those willing, her husband turns them to Lupin, taught them to fight and shared facts she knew of the Demons of the Great Wars.
  * She has Kuroo, her only child four hundred years after being crowned. She had deemed it a safe enough time, being that she had sealed away the most dangerous demons and fought the worst battles before being vulnerable in her pregnancy and birth.
  * Kuroo grows fast, child of a strong demon and lupin. He is ten when he towers over six feet and an excellent fighter. His mother also finds Ushijima and as fate has it, the Goddess crowns him the Wolf of Arms, a lupin gifted with strength not of this world
  * The final battle happens, the War against the demons going over for five hundred years. Kohaku has a army of many different races, a mystic on her side, Lev, Ushijima, her mate and her son.
  * And it comes with many losses. Lev finds his mate, Kenma, have beaten to dead and worn down to bones. Kuroo sees his community of friends all blood and severed heads. And worst, he watches his father Kyo, soft spoken and always smiling, become a shield for his mother, a spear wrenched in his chest. Kohaku, in a fit of rage uses the last of her power to seal away the demon who had killed her mate, this being one of the strongest demons to have ever lived.
  * The battle is won and the mystic seals away the weaken demons into entombment. However, the damage was already done. A demon sealing away another took great strength and with the lost of her mate, Kohaku was not going to make it. The mystic, currently the strongest being their, was helpless and did the only thing she could think of: She crsytalized her to end her suffering. She would remain unmoving, not dead but not in pain.
  * This left barely 25-year-old Kuroo with no father, a mother in a coma of sorts and a whole Kingdom to look over. Additionally, Kuroo was left without the passing of Paimon, the demon that was supposed to inhabit him after his mother.
  * _But, _if what Silk, the Wrath Sin said is true and the demon who killed Kohaku dwells inside Akaashi... what happened? How did a demon, entombed for years, get out and find itself inside Akaashi? 

_ Who knows... _

.

.

.

_ ** 20 ** _

**AKAASHI** steps out of the portal and the first thing he is meet with is the cold wind and the crust of leaves beneath his feet. He shivers, bring his arms around himself, the wind eating through his blouse. The world looked exactly like the one Ryoko made, the colorful array of red, orange and yellow, some trees bare while others were full of leaves yet to fall. The sun wasn't high nor bright and the sky was pretty, endless blue. 

It confused Akaashi. The last time he was here... it was May. The leaves had colored themselves green, ready for summer. It was cold because of the downpour of rain but now... it couldn’t be... 

Suddenly, an arrow flew down right at Akaashi, startling back in Kageyama’s form. He holds the egg close to his chest, looking for where the shot came from. He yelps but Kageyama grabs onto him, throwing the human over and onto his backside. 

“There seems to be someone in the trees. I can smell them." Kageyama explains. "Hold on tight, I will get us out of here.” Kageyama promises as he shuffles his hooves for a moment before digging them into the ground, taking off at full speed without a moment to spare. The arrows follow them almost every bit of the way. Kageyama dodges them with amazing skill, barely stumbling over the wet ground and branches that have fallen over. He jumps over longs and weaves skillfully through the clutter of trees. Akaashi holds to the centaur’s waist, trying to hold close to the large egg without putting too much pressure. Against the brute force of the wind, he keeps his eyes open to find the figure following after him. Within the flurry of bright colored leaves, he manages to make a familiar silhouette. He looks on for a moment longer and his eyes widen, open his mouth to shout. 

“Nishinoya-san! It is me! Akaashi Keiji! Kuroo’s mate!” The human cries, hoping the warrior had heard him against the wind. 

The arrows stop but the centaur keeps going, albeit slower now that the weapons have stop coming towards them. He comes to a full stop, ready to gallop off again if need be. 

“Akaashi-san?! Where have you been? We’ve been searching all over the Kingdoms for you?” Nishinoya from the trees, dropping down into a slight bow before the queen. “We all thought you were dead or the were completely taken by the... uh... thing inside you!” The young soldier all but shouts, Kageyama winces at his loud voice. Akaashi flinches at the words, eyes furrowing. 

“Yuu, could you please tell me how long since it’s been from when we visited the Karasuno territory?” Akaashi, fearing his suspicions were true. 

“We are in the month of September, the 18th day, so it’s has been over five months seen you were seen!” Nishinoya cries out and Akaashi closes his eyes, breathing in heavily through his nose. 

“Silk had mentioned that food and sleep does not matter in that world. I can assume the time does not either, right?” Akaashi asked Kageyama, to which the centaur agreed, nodding his head. 

“Yuu, will you take us back to the Karasuno territory I need to speak to Sugawara immediately.” 

“Sure thing. Can you keep up with me, horseboy?” Nishinoya teased Kageyama, smiling as the centaur glared. 

“Surely I can show you I am _ much _faster than you, dwarf.” Kageyama said, running past, Nishinoya whine at the jab. 

.

.

.

**AKAASHI** is in awe as the territory comes into view, the trees lessening to make room for the silk castle, only getting larger as they neared. The gate was a sliver color, bright and began to open as Nishinoya created a noise with his fingers, Akaashi fighting against the urge to cover his ears at the high pitched sound. Kageyama informs him that the sound was a whistle. Akaashi remembers the word but it didn't sound like any of the lullables tunes his papa would make. 

In moments, they enter past the gates, the front of the house a glorious show of color. Leaves laid out everywhere, and flowers bloomed from every available bush, surrounding the stairs leading to the grand doors beautifully. 

“I mind-linked with Sugawara-san so he should be coming-” As soon as the warrior spoke, the doors flew open, the Karasuno queen Nishinoya spoke appearing. Akaashi knew it was him by the familiar energy the greeted him, the two heartbeats he heard all that time ago, bright in his ears. 

“Keiji!” Akaashi’s given name sounded so full and joyful coming from his friend’s mouth as he rushed down the stairs. He was glowing, tears rush down his face as he sped over. His features were undoubtedly soft, fat clinging to his sides and face. His hair was a sliver blonde, eyes a bright brown. Akaashi jumps from Kageyama’s backside, handing the egg to the centaur as he readies himself for the embrace of the Luna. 

Sugawara pulls his friend in with all his might, the only thing between him was the bump protruding from Sugawara’s stomach covered by the flowing blue gown he wore. The Luna was a quiet crier, small sniffles coming from him as he held close to his friend. For months he had nothing but dark thoughts, only thinking the worst could have happened to explain the time Akaashi spent in the Hunt. But he was here, _ safe _in his arms and that’s all Sugawara could ask for. 

“I am sorry to have worried you.” Akaashi starts, voice thick with emotion. “You are with child and I...” Akaashi said, world caught in his throat. 

“Oh hush. It is me who should be sorry. That charm was supposed to protect you, but it was thoughtless of me to use neko’s blood, no matter how effective its healing properties are. I shouldn’t have, I just didn't think-” 

“Suga! Was is this about you running when I _ told _ you about do so while you-” Sawamura grumbled but stomped in his tracks when his eyes landed on the human. 

The alpha looked just as he sounded, if that made any sense. He had a strong jaw, tough build and stood tall and sure, saved for the look of shock on his face at the moment. His eyes were a dark brown compared to Sugawara’s, his hair a dark brown as well. He pursed his lips, hand coming down on Akaashi’s shoulder and squeezing firmly. 

“I am glad you are well.” He says and Akaashi takes his hand and places it over the one Daichi held him with, nodding firmly. 

“You two... look well.” Akaashi states of Sugawara gasps, a new way of tears rushing it. 

“You can see! How can you see? Your eyes are different but I didn't-” The Luna asked in complete shock, disbelief decorating his and his mate's face. 

“Is that the wish you ask for?” Sawamura asked but Akaashi shakes his head. 

“If was gifted from me.” Akaashi begins to explain. “Actually...” He steps back, looking up to Kageyama. 

“This here is Kageyama Tobio. He helped me through the Hunt and is the reason I was granted my sight.” Akaashi introduces, the Alpha and Luna looking towards the centaur who nodded politely at them. “Tobio, this is Sawamura-san and Koushi, they rule over Karasuno.” 

“A pleasure.” Kageyama says, putting his hand out and Daichi grabs in it a firm handshake, Sugawara bowing from behind his mate. 

“Likewise. Thank you for taking care of Akaashi. He is a good friend of ours.” 

“Do not give me that but credit. He was extremely capable without my help.” Kageyama compliments and Akaashi blushes, taking the egg from Kageyama’s hands. 

“Well Akaashi, it is truly a relief that you have come out unharmed. We sent out a search party every month in hopes of your safe return.” Sawamura explains and Akaashi heart clenches, feeling nothing but admiration for the two and their willingness to bring him back home safely. 

“I too am glad to be back.” Akaashi responds. “And I have some answers from my time being in the Hunt that I wish to go over with you Sugawara.” 

The silver-haired man nods eagerly. “You must be exhausted. We can get a bed ready for you-” 

“I don’t know if that’s possible.” Sawamura interrupts, feeling torn. “I’d like you to rest but I also believe the next course of action would to bring you back to Fukurodani, you think?” 

At the mention of his home, Akaashi's feels his arm tremble. He has so many emotions buzzing inside him, he could hardly stand still. “Surprisingly, I am not tired, though I am hungry. And I would like to take a shower before we go if I could.” Akaashi asked. 

“Yes of course. I’ll have Hinata make you something to-” Sugawara begins but Kageyama stutters, trotting up to the pregnant Luna abruptly. Sugawara flinches and Daichi growls softly, trying to kindly ward the large centaur off. If Kageyama notice, he didn't notice, not back away, eyes wide

“Hinata. As in Hinata Shouyou...He is _ here?” _Kageyama says, his eyes the brightest Akaashi’s has only seen once before inside the Hunt. 

“Yes? He is one of our fairies and my appetence. Do you know him?” Sugawara explains, tone unsure until his eyes widen, hand over his mouth as he looks up to the centaur. “Are you of his old village? He-” 

Suga-san! I did it, I did it, I _ did it! _I finished the potion in just four days like you did!” A bright, chaotic voices comes barreling through, growing louder with every moment. Akaashi knows that voice as if it were yesterday, unable to stop the smile the crawled on his face as he saw a small young man come flying their way with golden wings behind him. his hair wisps of fiery, eyes a magnificent brown and smile so large it was impossible to look away from

It was true what they said about faes and witches and their unmistakable beauty, for Koushi and Shouyou were a sight to see. Akaashi stepped past the alpha and Luna, watching a million different expressions past through the boy’s face as he flew even quicker to get to the human he recognized. 

Looking at him, his long-lost partner, how undoubtedly golden he was, _ alive, _physically hurt Kageyama in the best way. He ran the thousands of different scenarios in his head off when he would reunited with his rival, his friend but he felt at a complete lost as he continue to stare on, watches Hinata rushes in Akaashi with such force that it almost knocked the human over. 

“Akaashiiiiiii!” Hinata cried out, snot and tears rushing down his face at a ridiculously pace, eyes wobbling and crystal-like as he cried over the human’s shoulder. “I am glad you’re okay! I was worried sick about you! I didn't like cry or anything that like! Weird!” The fairy declared at he wiped at his cheeks. 

“Hinata-kun, it is truly a pleasure to see you. No need to cry. I am here.” 

“I am not c-crying!” Hinata declares. “A-and I thought you were gone forever!” Hinata wailed, pulling away to rub the fluids away but to no avail, tearing up only seconds later. “And your face! It’s! Your eyes! They don’t look scary anymore!” Hinata cries out. 

“Hinata!” Sugawara scowls. 

“Sorry!” He says back, look sheepish. “But it’s really cool! Gah! I’m so glad you’re back!” 

“I am back now. And I have brought a friend with me.” Akaashi states, stepping so Hinata could get a chance to see the centaur behind him, not like it was hard to miss the massive centaur or anything. 

The reaction that came out of Hinata was _not_ what anyone thought it would be, however. As soon as the ginger laid eyes on the centaur, a spark of aura shot out of him, Sugawara and Akaashi crying out in shock by its elevation. With the most speed Sugawara has seen the young fairy move, he slammed his fist into the centaur’s cheek, Akaashi gasping audibly as Kageyama’s face flew to the since. The force was enough to make some blood fly out, a large red mark blooming on the side of Kageyama's face. 

“Shouyou!” Sugawara cries out, in complete shock at the rage the phased onto the young fae’s face, looking almost unrecognizable as his large eyes were steady on the centaur before him. 

“Why are you _ here?“ _Hinata growls out, hovering in the air by his wings above the centaur who gripped his jaw, spitting the extra blood that pulled in his mouth. “You’re supposed to be dead!” 

“I know you’re upset-" Kageyama begins and Hinata lets out a sick laugh, one that even sends chills down the Karasuno alpha’s spine, Akaashi and Sugawara holding close as the scene unfolds between the two. 

“Upset don’t even begin to explain how I feel, Kageyama.” Hinata spat back and Kageyama’s eye twitched, trying to calm his nerves and no be swayed by the amount of pressure Hinata was applying to his aura currently. From the forty years it’s been since Kageyama had last seen the fae, he had grown larger, not terribly so but enough to notice. His features were tighter, eyes with more life than ever before and Kageyama could feel how strong he’s gotten. If they were to spar, Hinata might actually have the upper hand. 

“I’m sorry that I left… without coming back or telling you. It was just-” 

“I don’t want your stupid excuses-” Hinata shouted, getting closer. 

“Shou,” Kageyama starts but Hinata burns even brighter, mouth set in a vicious snarl. 

“Don’t call me that you murderer!” 

Kageyama’s hooves, which were digging in the dirt to aid his nervousness stilled completely, the words taking him completely by surprise, his navy-blue eyes wild as they met the familiar browns of Hinata’s. Did he hear Shouyou right? Did the fae really think...? 

“I am murderer?!” Kageyama snapped, his eyes set ablaze as he stares his partner down. “It was you faefolk who decide to stab us in the back! You murdered my clan! They were all I had!” Kageyama snapped back, Akaashi flinching at the malice in the centaur’s tone.

Shouyou sputtered, inching even closer. “Have you gone mad? Did you fucking bump your head too hard, bakayama?!” 

“Don’t call me that, boka!” 

“Horseshit!” 

“Fucking shrimp!” 

“I literally going to _kill_ you!” Kageyama snatches the bow and arrow from Nishinoya, who yelps and backs away from the fight, a nervous look on his face. Kageyama quickly pulls back his arrow. At the tip of the metal arrow, a blue light appears and Kageyama's eyes lighten, his form clear and he releases, the speed of the bow so quick that Hinata could barely dodge it, the spear grazes the fairy’s cheek. Hinata growls, sun beams glowing from his palm, ready to throw on at Kageyama. 

Sawamura growls deep in his throat, pulling Hinata down by his ankle, his other hand going to pull the lobe of Kageyama’s ear. 

“Quite this insolent behavior. The both of you! _ Now.” _Sawamura’s alpha tone protruded with full focus, every person nearby by stilling at the deep tone. “If you two were actually listening to one another, it clear that there is some misunderstanding of sorts. Someone wanted you lot to fight amongst one another.” The alpha explains. 

“But-!” Both beings protest but Sawamura’s yanks each of their limbs, whines erupting out of both of them. 

“Silent. We will get all this figure out. Unfortunately, there are more pressing matters. I need to return a Luna back to his land and inform the alpha.” Sawamura turns to Akaashi, who jumps at his gaze. “Akaashi, do you mind if you have your conversation with my mate when we arrive to Fukurodani?” 

Akaashi shakes his head. “I have no problem with that. I would like to invite Hinata since he also participated in the Soul Search with us. And Kageyama, since you are without home... I’d like you to you stay at Fukurodani with us.” Akaashi suggested. 

“That would probably be for the best, since they seemed like they would murder one another if they both stayed here.” Sugawara noted, the two glaring holes into one another.

The alpha turns back to the two, glaring darkly. “There’s the plan. Understood?” The two snap their gaze away from each other, nodding obediently to the alpha male before them. Sawamura releases the two of them, both going to rub the sore spots they received. “Yuu,” The alpha calls out to his warrior. The small guy stands straight, eyes on the Karasuno leader. “Let my betas, Ennoshita and Asahi, I am leaving them in charge and I should be no more than three nights.” He turns back, looking at the centaur. “Kageyama-san, how fast are you?”

“You can call me Kageyama, alpha.” The centaur says. “And I am... very fast.” He says, not really sure how else to explain it. Hinata mutters something under his breath and although the alpha doesn’t catch it, he glares the ginger’s way to silence him. 

“He is quite fast.” Akaashi offers. “And a steady and clean runner.” 

“Good. I cannot carry my Sugawara on my back because he is with child so if you don’t mind, I would ask that both Akaashi and Sugawara mount you.” Kageyama agrees wordlessly and Sawamura turns his attention to the fairy. “And I know just how fast you can be. Once Akaashi gets fed and bathes, we will head out. I am hoping that we reach by nightfall.” Sawamura, knowing that the alpha will be irked that the Karasuno alpha came with an announcement to be seen. However, when he comes with Akaashi, Kuroo will surely understand what the rush was about. 

.

.

. 

**SURE** enough, Sawamura, Sugawara, Hinata, Akaashi and Kageyama bordered the Fukurodani territory just as the sun began to fall behind the mountains, leave a purple-blue sky in its wake. Akaashi nearly snapped his neck, trying to capture all of the sky's beauty, trying to ask Sugawara of all the color unfolding before him. The clouds scatteed themselves all over the darkening atmosphere, filling Akaashi with unadulterated joy. Sugawara gripped Akaashi’s waist and answered his questions happily, pleased to have his human friend back in his presence. The two of them were layered in many cloths to keep them warm as the human held on to the strong centaur’s shoulders, egg secured in the satchel Sugawara let him borrow. 

Beside and below them, Sawamura’s paw slapped against the dirt, his large brown wolf form formidable and grand. Akaashi felt faint when he got to see Sawamura shift, a billion and one questions at the tip of his tongue. Sugawara grinned at Akaashi's sudden childlike wonder, and if they weren’t on a mission, the silver-haired witch would have indulged the human in petting his mate. 

Before them all, Hinata flew from above, fast and focused. His bright gold wings fluttered quickly, leaving what seemed like a trail of sparkles behind him. 

The guards at the border recognized the Karasuno members and one woman nearly dropped her spear when her eyes landed on Akaashi, pale as if she was seeing a ghost. Sawamura explained the situation, grateful for the robe Sugawara had packed for when the alpha would phased back to his human form. The guards got a carriage to bring the crew the rest of the way to the castle, Kageyama opting to walk beside the cart. 

If possible, the capital of Fukurodani was even more grand that Karasuno. The smaller territory of Karasuno did not have this massive a capital. They were surrounded by markets; people rush past one another and traded goods. Behind the people were tall buildings, all sorts of grays and black, three or more stories high sometimes. As the last lick of light vanishes, the street lights turned on, startling Akaashi. The orange, yellow glow illuminating the faces who walked under them. The trees the hung were naked or becoming so as their leaves left, fluttering slow in the autumn wind. Akaashi couldn’t get enough of the scenery. 

“We are here, alpha.” The man called, stopping the carriage and jumping off to aid Sugawara and Akaashi down to the floor. Hinata flew out and Sawamura jumped down him, digging in pants to give coins to the man, who thanked him profusely. 

The main castle was _ massive. _ It looked much older than any of the Karasuno buildings, a dark grey with vines scattered all over. It stood tall, the cracks in the walls doing nothing to make the structure look faulty, instead adding a sense of power to it. The front doors were larger, unbelievably tall and the handles two large black circles. Sawamura walked right up to it after they got past the stairs, pulling it open as though it were nothing. Akaashi _ knew _it had to be heavy. But then again, he was an alpha, not human. 

As they stepped in, bright yellow lights greeted them as they lined the halls. Suddenly it came to Akaashi that he was going to see _ everyone. _ Tsukishima, Kenma, Ushijima, _ Kuroo. _The thought alone made his heart pound, his hands shaking as held on to the handle of the bag. Sugawara glanced over, able to feel the rolling anxiousness that came from the human. He pulls him close, pressing his head against Akaashi’s hair. 

“Do not fear. They want you home. They searched for you too-” 

“I...” Akaashi interrupts, licking his dry lips. “I am not scared." The human begins slowly, deliberate. "I’m livid, Koushi.” Akaashi corrects and Sugawara pulls back. And indeed, those eyes he mistaken for fear was darkened with a different emotion: unaltered rage. 

“Well,” Sugawara says, as they continue down the hall. He was aware of what happened after Akaashi ran off into the Hunt. He made sure to leave a nice bruise across Kuroo’s face because it. “Have at it then.” The Luna puts simply. 

Something comes crashing down and the five snap their head over to the noise. There, at the threshold of the kitchen door stood a small guy. He was about the same size as Hinata, his face small and pointed, hair coming to the sides of his face, colored both black and blonde, as Akaashi had learned. Whatever he had been holding splattered all over his feet as he stared wide-eyed at the group. But what caught Akaashi’s attention were the small black horns at the top of the person’s forehead, making the human grin a wet smile, stepping for the group. 

“Kenma.” He whispers, and the demon vanishes, only to appear in Akaashi’s arms, claws out and presses softly against the human’s back, his face pressed against the sternum of Akaashi. He doesn’t say a word, trying to control the demon inside him that was pushing out because of his frazzled emotions. He couldn’t believe how the human was here, standing before him, his hands thick in Kenma’s hair as he cradles the smaller close. 

Lev flashes in the room, alarmed by the tension he felt through his familiar’s bond. His silver hair was similar to Sugawara but his bright green eyes, thin like a feline’s, face shaped like one as well made him very unique. He was dressed well in clean white blouse and black trousers, tall and poise in his attire. Although tall, he had no meat on his bones. Lev came into the space on high alert but when his eyes land on the human, it clicks, his eyes widening as he brings his long arms around the two men, laying his head on Akaashi’s head and wailing dramatically. “Akaaashii!” It was a similar cry that Hinata had delivered, Akaashi letting out a wet laugh as he was embraced in a warm holding. “My little lamb! You are never allowed to leave like that ever again!” Lev demands, moving so he can playfully pinches Akaashi’s cheek. He looks at the human’s eyes, no longer covered by the white fog but but now a dark moss green. Lev couldn’t help but grin, amazed that the human had survived the Hunt, looking better than when he first left.

Kenma’s face was still borrowed in Akaashi’s chest, arms secured around his middle. Akaashi vaguely remembers Lev telling him Kenma hated crying so human didn’t mind the demon using him to hide his face.

“I won’t be leaving anytime soon, promise.” Akaashi says, giggling when Hinata grabs on to Lev, the two spinning each other around in greeting. 

“What do you mean the trackers lost the trail again!” A familiar voice thundered through the room, Akaashi’s heart stammering. “This is the third time that has happen. I need them to find him or I’ll do it myself!” 

“Kuroo, you know it wouldn’t be a good idea for the alpha to leave the Capital-” Another voice—Ushijima no doubt. The human could tell by the slow drawl of it— attempted to explain. Kenma finally pulls away, but still stands close to the human, comforted by his familiar scent. 

“I know that, but it seems that it’d be easier for me to find the answer I’m looking for! I’m tired of fucking wait for-” Kuroo turns the corner, face pinched in frustrated and Akaashi’s breath caught. 

Nothing was going to prepare Akaashi for what Kuroo would look like. Most of the being that he had meant had soft looking skin, ranging from a pale white to bronze, honey browns. But Kuroo... his skin was a sliver blue, sharp and cut as if he had scales. He was massive, nearly as tall as Kageyama. His hair was a mess, jet black and facing every which way. His eyes were a dark black and his face became slack when his eyes found Akaashi. His mouth dropped out and Akaashi could see his sharp teeth, pointed and lined together. 

Kuroo looked back as he laid his eyes on his mate. Akaashi stood in front of him, six months later, and Kuroo felt his heart pound like it always did when he laid eyes on him. His hair hand grown out past his ears, nearly down to his shoulders. He was still colored a soft tan, his lean body the face remaining the same. Those sharp features still about to take Kuroo’s breath away. But what really shook the alpha were those dark green eyes staring back at his, the look completely unfamiliar to him. Gone was the foggy haze, replaced by a piercing gaze that made he feel vulnerable, exposed. 

_ Now your mate is seeing you for what you really are. _ A voice nagged him, The alpha swallowing thickly. His mate could see him, _ really _see him. And he hated it. 

“Akaashi.” Kuroo called out, his voice strained, and it made Akaashi grin ruefully, much to Kuroo’s surprise 

“Alpha.” Akaashi says coolly and Kuroo heart clenches uncomfortable, wanting to hear his name from the human. “I have arrived and successfully completed the Hunt.” From outside, Tsukishima and Tendou came rushing in when Ushijima mind-linked them the news that Akaashi was indeed alive, both of them still shocked when they got to see the human for the first time in months. “And I was gifted by the Sins your ability to become a full-blooded man, demon and lupin.”

Everyone in the room saved for Kageyama was shocked, gasps and open mouths seen around the room. Many had guessed that it was his sight that he had asked for. Even Kuroo didn’t believe his ears. “I was also gifted...” Akaashi paused, trying to best phase his next sentence. he still has wrapped his mind around what Silk had told him about... the demon inside him. He didn’t know how much information he was supposed to share. _ The demon that inhabits you... is the same demon that killed your lover’s mother _. Akaashi’s drew in a deep breath, clearing his throat. “I also learned more about my condition. And I was hoping that we all could sit and listen to what I’ve learn. And then... I will leave Fukurodani.” Akaashi announced, holding tightly to his robe to calm his nerves. 

“What?” Kuroo whispers, stepping forward in the direction of Akaashi. “You just. Just came back. Where are you-?”

“An Offering has a function, to give.” Akaashi says, repeating Kuroo’s words. They made the alpha flinch, hand stopping itself from reaching out for the human. “And I am giving you what you want. Your true form. It’s my function and I completed it, did I not?” The human questions, Kuroo gritted his teeth instead of giving a verbal answer. 

“But we still need to figure out what wrong-” Lev begins but Akaashi shakes his head. 

“I do not want to be a burden to you lot anymore. I will be staying with Karasuno while Sugawara and Hinata work with me find a cure. One of the things I learned is that I will not die being possessed by whatever is inside me, which also means there will be no deadly effects to these two. When I am cured, I will return to my parents.” Akaashi concluded. 

“Kuroo, _ say something!” _ Tendou demanded, voice shrill as she thinks that they were losing their Luna _ again _all because Kuroo was too prideful. Tendou shook the alpha but he remained silent. 

There was nothing… nothing Kuroo could think of that would stop the human. He did say those things. He believed that Offerings had a function and that Akaashi completed one of his. He couldn’t combat the truth. 

_ But you want him. Tell him. Tell him you l- _

Kuroo willed the thought away, mouth dry as he clenched his fist, unable to speak. 

Akaashi glanced down, the egg in his arms vibrating as if it were moving. It also seemed like the speckled egg had grew in size, but Akaashi couldn’t tell for sure. He didn’t know how it worked, but Silk had told him that this would be the answer to making Kuroo full formed. He trusted when he handed it over that the alpha would know what to do with it. 

“What is all the noise for?” A female voice spoke pleasantly from behind the large group. There stood Fiona, curious eyes turning to ones of liquid anger as her eyes fell to Akaashi. She was pretty, not as much a Semi or Ryoka but beautiful no less. Pale skin, long ginger hair similar to Hinata and bright blue eyes. Her voice made Akaashi cringe, realizing this was woman he had butt heads with time and time before. “What the hell is _ he _ doing here? I thought he was dead!” Fiona cried out and Akaashi looked down in concern when the egg was definitely _ shaking. _

_ “ _Fiona,” Tsukishima breathes out, eyes glowing read as he looks at the woman, “you still seem to not know your place.” The blonde voice was venom, head tilted up in disgust as the woman neared, a snarl on her lips as he ignored the beta, headed straight for Akaashi. 

“First, you come in, a poor excuse of an Offering, good for nothing and do _ not shit.” _The woman snapped and Kuroo finally steps forward, eyes hard. 

“Fiona, step away from him-” Tsukishima snaps. He could feel his own kind of venom brewing in him. The anger he had felt when the group had return, Akaashi nowhere to be seen, was nothing he had felt in years. He even put his hands on his Alpha, reveling in the claw marks on Kuroo's face, even if they healed moments later. The alpha didn't even bother to fight back, angering the blonde more. Tsukishima could feel a growing growing his chest as Fiona stepped towards his Luna.

“No! You all will listen to me! I sat to the side, waited patiently and you fucking vanished. Disappear and went missing for six months. I was told I was going to be Luna because you died off and now you're back! For what? To become Lady again? Well this time, I’ll rip your throat out before you can even _ try. _” Fiona raising her hand, her nails elongated and ready to strike. With Akaashi free hand, he blocks her hand but isn’t quick enough to grab the other, her hand going to pull at his hair. He cries out, not from pain but the egg goes falling out of his arms and onto the floor. He focuses on trying to get the woman off of her, Tendou coming behind Fiona to pull her away from the human. 

Everyone’s attention is pulled to the egg however, which for sure begins to grow before everyone’s eyes. In shock, Fiona’s grips loosen and Akaashi manages a way out, looking at the egg with a big of shock himself. _Was it supposed to do this?_

As the egg grows from a foot long, to a small calf, Sugawara cries out, “Akaashi, what is this?” The egg, now the size of a cow, begins to crack under pressure, a clear liquid coming from the services. 

“I do not know! I was told what was inside the Hunt, only that it would open when it was time.” Akaashi answers, looking at Kageyama but the centaur shook his head, also clueless to what would come from the large item. 

Then, all out once, the egg burst, fluids, jumping and splattering all over the wood floors. There is a beacon of light the comes from inside the blinds everyone for a moment, Akaashi opening his eyes once the glow begins to dim 

Standing tall amidst the eggshell and liquid is naked man. His hair is long, streaks of white and black and flow past his shoulders, all the way down to the bottom of his back. He turned to Akaashi and the breath Akaashi had was literally punched out of him. The man’s eyes were a clear gold, thin slits and full of power that it shook the human to his bones. He was tall, taller than both Kageyama and Kuroo, who were both six heads or so.. Undeterred by his current state, he walks up towards Akaashi, leaning down and capturing his lips fully.

The being's hands a sticky and warm, finding their way to the sides of the human's cheeks. Akaashi, already lightheaded by his very presence, nearly collapse. The man is quick, his massive hand leaving one side of his face and his arm going to wrap itself around Akaashi back. His other hand also moves to thread into Akaashi’s daintier fingers, holding him close, pressing the human to his warm mouth, the skin slick with fluid, it didn’t taste like anything, or maybe Akaashi can barely register anything but the feeling. 

The reaction of onlookers is mixed. There are gasp, complete silence and one loud, clear growl, too close and full of danger rings out into the space and the strange man pulls away. And yet, he doesn’t focus on it. He is completely enamoured by Akaashi, as is the human with him. He presses a finger in the space between Akaashi's index and thumb on his right hand, mummering words under his breath.

"And as is fate, our pack is sealed." He speaks, his voice a deep rumble, so unclear that Akaashi doesn't catch it. Though, all his senses feel as though their failing. Everything is buzzing. He can only look to the wonder that is a man before him. Instead of staring back however, the being's fierce eyes slide over to the woman beside Akaashi, face becoming grim. 

“You. You have caused my Master grief and distress.” The man states, his voice finally come clearly to the human, creating a pulse of energy not only through Akaashi but also... Kuroo. The alpha had earlier growled at the man who had taken his mate’s mouth but the feeling the settled in him now, seeing them together, was foreign to his body, unable to be named. It was anger or unease but... it felt too familiar. 

“W-What-?” Fiona begins, stumbling back in fear as the energy before him but the man’s nails lengthen to impossible long points, each out its own little blade. 

“Begone.” He states and in seconds to quick to count, _to see, _blood splatters, and Fiona’s head is gone, her body dropping to the floor with a harsh thump. The red hue begins to pull at where the head was severed and Akaashi could feel the drops that had landed on his face, arms and other exposed skin. He looks down, his eyes glancing as his stained shirt, then down at the feet of dead body. He looks at the lifeless figure soundlessly, his eyes wide as he works back up to the man before him. The man is still facing him, hasn't too his eyes off the human, standing protectively before Akaashi like a body shield. 

“My name is Bokuto. I am the familiar of my Master, Akaashi Keiji. If you wish to cause him any harm, please step forward now.” 

And moments later, delated, Akaashi lets out a bloodcurdling scream. 

_ **end of part two / the sacrifice becomes the hunter** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for anyone hiatus. When I return, it will be the last part! Omg!! this story is really taking form and it's so wild to me. let me know how you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? Comments fuel my life's energy so please be gentle


End file.
